We'll meet again
by dranieman47
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si cuando crees que todo tu mundo está a escasos minutos de ser perfecto y un giro te arrebata toda esa felicidad? Una historia llena de venganza, amor, traición, odio... esperanza. Lo que podría suceder después del final de la temporada 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes a todo lector(a) que comience a leer esta historia.**

**Este fic está ambientado a partir del final de la Temporada 6 en una de las muchas cosas que podría suceder después de ese Cliff que nos han dejado. El verano es muy largo, las ganas son muchas y las historias variadas.**

**¿Qué pasa cuando se juntan amistades y todas las partes empiezan a desvariar? Que surgen locuras como estas, locuras que esperamos que disfrutéis.**

**Este fic está escrito por dos personas. Una se encargará de la parte de Kate y otra de la parte de Rick.**

**El primer capítulo es un capítulo conjunto para que vayáis entrando en materia de cómo va a ser esta historia, pero la metodología de subida será (hasta próximo aviso) de 2 capítulos por semana: **

**- Lunes la parte de Kate.**

**- Viernes la parte de Rick.**

**Esperamos que disfrutéis de esta historia y saber vuestras opiniones acerca de ella.**

* * *

**Comenzamos la historia...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 (Kate)**

Si algo había pasado por la mente de la detective en las últimas horas, era que ya nada podía ocurrir para estropear ese día. Habían superado con sobresaliente las zancadillas que el destino les había preparado.

Pero no había contado con esto. Esto no podía ser superado. Sintió una mano que la agarró por el brazo intentando apartarla de allí.

- No puede estar aquí señorita – le dijo una voz a su espalda – es peligroso, puede explotar en cualquier momento.

Ella negó con la cabeza intentando zafarse del agarre del agente local.

- No lo entiende, mi prometido está ahí – dijo casi en un grito - hagan algo, tienen que sacarle de ahí.

- Es demasiado tarde, no podemos acercarnos – dijo volviendo a tirar de ella.

- Pero él… Está ahí…

- O puede que no señorita…

¿O puede que no? ¡Claro! Quizá había saltado antes de salirse de la carretera. Él era Castle, su Castle, un tipo demasiado versado en toda clase de situaciones. Si alguien era capaz de salir de un coche antes de estrellarse era Castle.

- No puedes hacerme esto Rick, ahora no… ¿Dónde estás?

Se separó bruscamente del agente, deshaciéndose de sus zapatos sin importarle dónde caían y comenzó a correr por la carretera en dirección a otro de los coches de policía, parado a unos cien metros de allí y que señalizaba el accidente. En su carrera no dejó de examinar la cuneta. Parándose cada vez que veía indicios en la alta hierba que le hacían pensar que había algo entre ella.

- ¿Dónde estás Castle? ¿Dónde?

Esposito la alcanzó por detrás, cogiéndola por la cintura y haciendo que parase.

- ¡Kate!

- ¡Déjame Javi! ¡Tengo que encontrarle!

- ¡Para Kate!

- No está en ese coche Javi. ¡Sé que no está en ese coche!

El moreno la sujetó con fuerza, a su espalda las rápidas zancadas de Ryan llegando a toda prisa. Kate se giró mirando al irlandés que aunque lo intentó, no pudo esquivar los ojos de la detective, fijos en él.

Kate recordó aquella mañana sobre la azotea del hotel, cuando vio la misma expresión en los ojos del rubio, negándole con la cabeza, con miedo, como estaba haciendo ahora.

- ¡No! – el grito rompió el extraño silencio de la campiña, provocando la estampida de dos caballos que pastaban en el cercano prado.

Espo miró con pánico a su amigo, la detective se había desmoronado en sus brazos, inconsciente. Se agachó para meter el brazo bajo sus rodillas, elevarla y comenzar a andar todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas para llevarla junto a Lanie, que abrazaba a Alexis intentándola alejar del coche con la ayuda del agente local y de Martha.

Ryan llegó corriendo hasta Lanie, tomó a la pelirroja por la cintura, liberando a la forense, y comenzó a tirar de ella hasta alejarla unos metros del sofocante calor que despedía el coche en llamas.

Lanie corrió hasta Espo y su amiga.

- Métela en el coche y vamos a casa – ordenó y el moreno no protestó – ahora vuelvo.

Dio la misma orden a Ryan para que alejase a Alexis y tocó en el brazo a Martha, que la miró aturdida obedeciendo la orden de la forense. Después fue hasta los sanitarios que acababan de llegar en una ambulancia, se identificó y les pidió varios medicamentos que estos le dieron sin pedir explicaciones. El panorama que estaban viendo no necesitaba explicación alguna.

Kate se sintió aturdida. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero le pesaban. Escuchaba ruidos lejanos a su alrededor sonando con ecos.

_Su padre la miraba con esos ojos mezcla de orgullo y felicidad que hacía tantos años que no veía en él, quizá desde el día de su graduación._

_- Papá…_

_- Estás preciosa hija… _

_- Es… El vestido es increíble… No sabía que aún lo guardabas._

_- Cuando me dijiste que ya tenías vestido no quise que te sintieses obligada a llevar el de tu madre. Además, han pasado tantos años que seguramente te parecería una antigualla…_

_- ¡No! No papá… Es simplemente perfecto – dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarle._

_- Katie, cariño, estoy tan orgulloso de ti… Tantos años cariño… Has sido tan tenaz…_

_- Nos lo debía… Él nos la arrebató y por fin he podido demostrarlo._

_- Has hecho lo que yo no fui capaz de hacer… - dijo el hombre apenado – Siento tanto no haber tenido el coraje de tu madre…_

_- Me protegías… - aseguró ella y él asintió._

_Kate volvió a abrazarle. Ahora sabía porque su padre no había luchado y se había rendido refugiándose en el alcohol._

_- ¿Sabes? Me hubiese gustado que hubieses estado allí papá. Me hubiese gustado que vieses su cara cuando le detuve… _

_- Lo sé, pero por mucho que hubiese querido, no podría haber llegado a tiempo desde Seattle… Pero lo tengo grabado cariño… _

_- Olía a miedo papá… _

_- Y tú has sido siempre tan valiente… Eres mi niña valiente…_

_Se miraron en silencio, volando quince años atrás, en el miedo que debió sentir Johanna cuando la primera puñalada la atravesó._

_- Tu madre estará orgullosa de ti, allá donde esté. _

_- Eso mismo dijo Castle…_

_- Katie… ¿Vas a seguir llamándole así dentro de tres horas? Yo quiero nietos, que llames a tu marido por su apellido no me da muchas esperanzas._

_Kate rio._

_- Tranquilo papá. La primera palabra que diga tu nieto será Castle… Te lo prometo._

Los sonidos a su alrededor parecían hacerse más nítidos… Abrió con dificultad los ojos. El techo… Era el techo de la habitación que compartían ella y Rick en Los Hamptons… Volvió a cerrar los ojos…

_- Bueno, tal vez es una señal. Una señal de que la nuestra es una gran historia de amor. Porque, ¿qué gran historia de amor no tiene obstáculos que superar? Cada cuento de hadas tiene pruebas terribles que sólo los dignos pueden vencer. Pero no puedes rendirte. Este es el trato. Si queremos el final feliz, no podemos rendirnos._

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y con esas últimas palabras resonando en su cabeza, "_no podemos rendirnos_". Las últimas palabras… Castle…

_- Ya eres una mujer libre… Pero no por mucho tiempo… Y Kate… Te quiero…_

¡Castle! Su coche… No podía ser verdad. Sintió un gran vacío en su interior, una herida dentro de su abdomen que la abría en dos e impedía que respirase. No podía imaginar vivir sin él, sin sus miradas, sin sus palabras, sin esa sensación de plenitud que sentía cada vez que se despertaba y lo veía dormir, ahí, a su lado.

Lloró. Volvió a llorar. No podría decirle jamás cada una de las cosas que nunca le había dicho, no por miedo, si no porque no existían palabras que pudiese utilizar para explicarle lo que sentía por él. Lloraba lamentando cada día en el que no había dejado que él estuviese a su lado. Lloraba por cada segundo perdido en un enfado.

Abrió la boca intentando respirar. No podía enfocar la mirada, las lágrimas se lo impedían. Sintió bajo sus pómulos la presión de la humedad que inundaba sus fosas nasales y presionaba su cabeza como si fuese una olla exprés.

No podría volver a acariciarle la piel de la espalda con las yemas de sus dedos como cada vez que volvía tarde de comisaría y se abrazaba a él, indefenso, dormido a su lado de la cama, incapaz de cumplir su promesa de esperarla despierto. No podría volver a disfrutar de esos silenciosos minutos, en los que se sentía la guardiana de sus sueños, jamás volvería a besarle despacio en la nuca, sonriendo cuando él, al sentirla, se diese la vuelta medio dormido, abriendo un ojo y musitando un _te quiero,_ acurrucándose junto a ella, abrazándola, hundiendo la nariz en su piel y besándola suavemente en cualquier parte del pecho, volviéndose a dormir de inmediato mientras ella le abrazaba y velaba por él hasta que el sueño la venciese también a ella, feliz, completa, enamorada de ese hombre con el que compartía su vida.

¿Qué iba a ser de ella ahora si él ya no estaba? Sin él ya no había nadie que la comprendiese como él lo había logrado pacientemente año tras año, cuando lo único que conseguía de ella era alguna que otra sonrisa, algún roce sutil de sus dedos mientras ambos sujetaban un vaso, cuando lo único que ella era capaz de darle era un poco de cercanía.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto Castle? ¿Y nuestras promesas?

Recordó su primera noche después de comprometerse, rodando desnudos por la cama, él había jurado que no dejaría que lo suyo jamás acabase, la prometió que nadie más vería su tatuaje. Aseguró que envejecería a su lado, dio su palabra que sería el único que besaría su ombligo mañana a mañana. La hizo prometer entre risas que ella jamás mordería la oreja de nadie que no fuese él, y que jamás volvería a perderse con su nariz en el cuello de otra persona…

- ¿Y tus promesas Castle….? – dijo medio gritando mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse en espasmos involuntarios, recordando los miles de planes que habían hecho juntos. Su mente volvió al instante en el que después de salir juntos de la ducha, él había preguntado si le parecería bien empezar a buscar una casa más grande cuando volviesen de su viaje después de la boda. "_Por los niños_" había dicho él, "_Porque tenemos que tener niños o tu padre me matará_". Recordó su cara de súplica y volvió a vivir el beso que compartieron cuando ella le dijo que sí, y su lloriqueo fingido cuando ella se negó en redondo a llamar Cosmo a su primer hijo.

Recordó aquella lista de las cosas que Castle quería hacer antes de morir, y como su nombre estaba escrito en la primera línea… _Estar con Kate_…

Después de todo lo que habían pasado para conseguirlo y ahora él ya no estaba allí. Ahora. Cuando por fin los fantasmas de su pasado dejaban de atormentarla. Cuando ningún enemigo podía ya hacerles daño, ahora Castle la abandonaba…

Cuando ningún enemigo podía ya hacerles daño…

_Nos encontraremos de nuevo, no sé dónde, no sé cuándo  
Pero estoy seguro de que te encontraré de nuevo un día soleado  
Sigue sonriendo de la manera que solías hacerlo  
hasta que los cielos azules se lleven estas nubes oscuras lejos de aquí_

La vieja canción de Vera Lynn resonó con fuerza en su cabeza…

Se incorporó demasiado deprisa y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Se agarró como pudo al colchón.

_- Eres mi niña valiente… Pruebas terribles que solo los dignos pueden vencer… No puedes rendirte… no podemos rendirnos… Kate… Te quiero…_

No paraban de resonar esas palabras en su cabeza. Se puso en pie. Seguramente Lanie le había quitado el traje de su madre que ahora descansaba en una silla cercana. Fue al armario y buscó ropa cómoda. Tenía que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

Bajó a la planta de abajo y Lanie salió a su encuentro de inmediato, levantándose del sofá.

- Kate…

Kate no hizo caso, les hizo una señal de silencio y salió al jardín. Aún estaban allí las sillas de los invitados y el pequeño altar preparado para la ceremonia. Lanie y Esposito salieron deprisa detrás de ella. Se percató que allí no había nadie y se giró para mirarlos.

- Kate – volvió a llamar la forense – vuelve dentro…

- Espo – dijo ella sin hacer caso - ¿Tenemos el atestado de tráfico?

El jefe de la policía local me dijo que tardarían unos días.

- No puedo esperar – dijo andando nerviosa de un lado para otro – me debe un favor, vamos a verle y me lo dará…

- Kate, no puedes… - dijo Lanie nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo qué Lanie?

- Te he dado un calmante, deberías estar…

- ¿Durmiendo mientras desaparecen pruebas?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Espo atónito.

- Castle no es tan torpe conduciendo para salirse así de la carretera, tiene un Ferrari ¿Recuerdas? Y ese coche ardiendo… ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta que es exagerado que se haya quemado? Tengo que hablar con el jefe de policía…

- ¿Qué está insinuando detective? – preguntó a su espalda Gates…

- Que el cuerpo que ardía dentro del Mercedes no era Castle.

- Cariño – intervino Lanie – el forense…

- Lanie, tú no tienes ni idea como trabaja el forense de aquí. Yo sí.

Gates se acercó a Kate mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué cree que está pasando?

- Tyson.

- ¿Tyson? – preguntaron a la vez Espo y Gates

Kate asintió.

- Nunca encontramos su cuerpo. Todo fue un montaje para desaparecer, pero antes de hacerlo, cuando Castle estaba encerrado en las celdas de nuestra comisaría, él… Él le dijo que le haría pagar por estropearle sus planes, le amenazó con ver como se desmoronaba todo a su alrededor sin que él pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

- ¿En serio cree que…?

- Y el caso de los dos asesinatos, vuestros clones – señaló a Espo y Lanie – ahí supimos que no estaba muerto… Pero no podíamos acusarle sin avergonzar al NYPD. Pero ahora lo sé. Ha cumplido su amenaza. Ha intentado sabotear la boda, quemando el local que habíamos elegido, entrando en mi apartamento y arruinando mi vestido… Estoy completamente segura que nos ha estado espiando, que aún lo hace, que dentro de esa casa, de mi apartamento, en el de Castle, incluso en la doce, hay micrófonos…

- ¿Por eso has salido? – preguntó Lanie

- Sí. No me creéis… ¿Verdad?

- Detective – intervino Gates – sinceramente todo lo que ha pasado me duele, pero usted está conmocionada…

- Capitán – cortó Kate – voy a encontrarle con su ayuda o sin su ayuda. Se lo debo. Y sinceramente, por muy mal que a usted le caiga Castle, creo que el departamento entero se lo debe, él nos ha ayudado sin pedir nada. Siempre ha sido uno más de los nuestros, pero sus estúpidas normas no le dejan ver más allá. Está bien, no lo haga, no me ayude. No me hace falta la ayuda de nadie para encontrarlo. Dimitiré si eso le hace feliz y no perjudicaré su comisaría, pero pienso encontrarle. Sois todos testigos – dijo a los tres con rabia- pienso hacerlo.

Kate dio la vuelta sobre sus talones intentando dirigirse al interior de la casa.

- Katherine Beckett – dijo con autoridad a su espalda la capitana – Que sea la última vez que se dirige a mí en esos términos.

Kate se dio la vuelta mirando a la capitana con furia.

- Si existe la más mínima evidencia de lo que dice, créame que hasta yo dimitiré si es necesario para encontrarle.

- Las hay. Encontraré esas evidencias.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer hasta entonces? – se atrevió a preguntar Lanie.

- Organizar un funeral. Si Jerry Tyson quiere que creamos que Castle está muerto, tendrá la novia más afligida del mundo llorando sobre su tumba…

Espo miró a Gates con seriedad.

- ¿Dónde está Ryan? – preguntó la detective.

- Ha vuelto a Nueva York hace una hora, por el bebé…

- Le necesito aquí – aseguró – Lanie, tendrás que trabajar con el forense de aquí. Espo, ¿Puedes volver al lugar del accidente? Tiene que haber algo, alguna pista que nos diga que ocurrió, quizá alguien vio algo…

- ¿A mi no me dice que tengo que hacer? – preguntó Gates.

- Vaya a ver al jefe de la policía local. Me debe un favor, tiene que darle ese informe cuanto antes y dejar que Lanie colabore con el forense local.

- Pensé que quería ir usted personalmente – contestó la capitana.

- Para que todo esto sea creíble, Martha y Alexis no deben saber nada, debería estar a su lado, derrotada…

- Está bien detective, llamaré a Ryan y buscaremos esa evidencia, pero si no la hay, usted abandonará y se pondrá bajo la supervisión de un terapeuta.

Kate sonrió con tristeza.

- Eso no me va a hacer falta… ¡Ah! y una cosa más señor…

Gates la miró con seriedad levantando una ceja para que hablase.

- Necesito saber dónde están esos micrófonos. Ya se ha colado en la comisaría y en la casa de Castle otras veces. No quiero quitarlos, sólo saber donde están para utilizarlos. Habría que revisar mi coche, mi apartamento, la comisaria, la casa de Castle, ésta casa…

- Me hago una idea detective – dijo torciendo el gesto la capitana.

Kate asintió y caminó hacia la casa.

Espo miró a su capitana que asintió.

- Vaya cuanto antes. Si existe la más mínima sospecha de que Castle siga vivo, lo traeremos de vuelta. En cuanto a usted, doctora, será mejor que me acompañe a ver a ese jefe de policía…

Kate entró a la casa y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella. Levantó la cabeza mirando el techo, intentando serenarse. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Sintió un leve pinchazo. Quizá el recuerdo de su vieja herida de bala.

Tomó aire. Tenía la boca seca, tenía que ir a la cocina y beber agua antes de enfrentarse a Alexis y Martha.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina su mundo estuvo a punto de desmoronarse, si es que eso era posible en ese momento. Jim estaba sentado a la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo doblado y delante de él, un vaso medio lleno y una botella de Whisky.

- ¿Qué has hecho papá?

Jim levantó la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos completamente arrasados. Kate vio una foto de ella junto a su madre sobre la mesa.

- Katie.

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacerme esto? – preguntó desolada.

- No es lo que crees…

- Eso decías. ¡Que nunca era lo que creía! – dijo ella gritándole.

La detective se quedó paralizada. Un pinchazo en el interior de su tórax hizo que su visión periférica comenzase a nublarse, sus orejas comenzaron a arder y sintió que se desmoronaba.

Minutos después se despertaba sobre el sofá del salón. Jim sujetaba su mano entre las suyas, mirándola con tristeza. Lanie se acercó.

- He pedido una ambulancia – aseguró la morena – y te irás en ella al hospital. Tenemos que asegurarnos que tu maquinaria funciona perfectamente…

- Lanie no pienso…

- Vas a ir. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer y tú vas a ir al hospital – la ordenó – no puedes permitirte fallar ahora.

Kate comprendió que Lanie tenía razón. Si algo le pasaba, Castle sufriría y quizá nadie le encontrase.

- Está bien.

Lanie salió del salón dejándoles solos. Jim apretó la mano de su hija.

-Papá…

- Te juro que no lo he tocado… – aseguró el hombre – Tú no lo sabes, pero cada vez que las cosas se ponen feas necesito poner un vaso de alcohol frente a mi y mirarte a ti y a tu madre en esa foto, para saber que no tengo que rendirme y hoy necesitaba saber que tengo que luchar hija, tengo que luchar para que salgas de ésta…

Kate se abrazó a él con fuerza. Si pudiese decirle que iba a salir de esa… Si pudiese decirle que todo era una terrible pesadilla y que tarde o temprano caminaría de su brazo hasta el altar donde Castle la estaría esperando…

Minutos después la sirena de una ambulancia acercándose rompía el silencio de la casa. Lanie entró al salón seguida de los sanitarios que empujaban una camilla.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó una Alexis visiblemente alterada que bajaba corriendo por la escalera.

- Alexis… - Lanie se acercó a la chica intentando calmarla – Kate ha vuelto a desmayarse y quiero que vaya al hospital para que revisen su corazón.

- Iré con ella.

- No Alexis – dijo Kate escuchándola – mi padre me acompañará, quédate con Martha.

- ¡No! – negó con rotundidad la joven acercándose y poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Jim impidiendo que él se moviese – Yo iré contigo Kate…

Jim miró a su hija que asintió en silencio.

- Cuida de Martha por favor papá.

Alexis se sentó en la ambulancia, junto a la camilla donde iba Kate. La detective la miró. La joven tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. No podía distinguir si su gesto era de preocupación o de tristeza, o ambos.

- Alexis…

- Me vas a decir que sabes por lo que estoy pasando…

- Desgraciadamente así es.

La pelirroja asintió, bajando la mirada.

- Dime que dejaré de sentir que tengo una brecha dentro del cuerpo… Dime que podré superar esto algún día…

- Lo harás… Con tiempo… Aunque no se cerrará jamás – dijo pensando en su propia madre y la brecha que aún sentía en su interior cuando la recordaba.

- Nunca había visto a papá tan feliz… - dijo levantando de nuevo la mirada para encontrarse con la de Kate – Me aseguró que ésta vez era la definitiva, que te había encontrado, que eras el amor de su vida y que ibais a pasar el resto de vuestras vidas juntos…

- Sí… - dijo con tristeza la detective.

- Me dijo que teníais grandes planes…

Kate la miró frunciendo el ceño. No sabía a que planes se refería la joven.

- Me preguntó que si me importaría tener hermanos… - explicó la chica cogiendo la mano de la detective.

- Bueno, eso…

- ¿Estás embarazada Kate? – preguntó la pelirroja - ¿Por eso te has desmayado?

- ¿Qué?... No… No, Alexis… Te aseguro que no estoy embarazada.

La joven comenzó a llorar.

- Alexis… Yo…

- No… No pasa nada… Tan sólo pensé…

- Alexis…

- Que podría tener algo más de él…

Kate se incorporó para abrazar a la joven. Una vez más, deseó poder confesarle que todo iba a ir bien. La ambulancia aminoró la marcha, se acercaban al hospital.

- Alexis… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- Sí… Dijo limpiándose la nariz.

- Me gustaría tener los anillos de la boda…

La chica la miró confundida.

- No los tengo. Los olvidé en Nueva York y avisé a papá, los traía él, me dijo que los llevaba en su chaqueta…

- ¡Oh! Entiendo… En ese caso, intentaré recuperarlos…

Uno de los sanitarios abrió la puerta para bajar la camilla. Alexis se levantó y salió de inmediato poniéndose junto a ella. Accedieron a urgencias y un celador advirtió a la pelirroja que no podría pasar. Miró con terror a Kate.

- Espera aquí – ordenó – intentaré que te dejen pasar…

- Vas a ponerte bien ¿Verdad? – preguntó asustada.

- Claro que si…

- No me dejes tú también… ¿Vale?

* * *

.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 (Rick)**

Intentaba abrir los ojos, pero por mucho que se esforzaba no lograba abrirlos más de unos milímetros, continuaba sumido en la mayor de las tinieblas, sentía que tenía la boca totalmente seca, por enésima vez intentaba abrir los ojos obteniendo el mismo resultado que las veces anteriores. Tenía frío, temblaba, recordaba que hacía sol y que la temperatura de aquel día era agradable por lo tanto no debería sentir ese frío en su cuerpo. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus músculos se negaron a obedecerle, algo iba mal, pero era incapaz de hilar un pensamiento con otro. Sentía el estómago revuelto, tenía muchas nauseas, necesitaba abrir los ojos y ponerse en pie, comenzaba a sentirse angustiado, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

Escuchó cómo un cerrojo comenzaba a ser abierto, unas voces lejanas llegaron hasta sus oídos, intentó hablar pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido, sentía como su corazón bombeaba cada vez a mayor velocidad.

Una mano le tomaba la muñeca, buscaba algo, una luz, sus ojos fueron expuestos a ella cegándole, se movía, iba de un lado a otro, se alejaba para volver a acercarse. Algo terminaba de atravesarle la piel, dolió, y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, comenzó a sentir como sus músculos se relajaban aún más, cómo sus párpados pesaban el doble que la última vez que había intentado abrirlos, sentía como su corazón bombeaba con mucha más calma, su respiración se iba haciendo más superficial.

Gritó, interiormente estaba gritando, sentía pánico, sentía como su vida se le escapaba y no podía remediarlo. Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio tras escuchar cómo aquel cerrojo volvía a ser cerrado.

-Le he puesto una nueva dosis – Decía tan pronto llegó hasta su acompañante.

-No te pases, le quiero vivo, recuérdalo.

-Tranquilo, no le mataré, será mucho más divertido ver cómo él mismo pide su muerte- Ambas personas comenzaban a reír.

Nuevo intento. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aquel cerrojo sonó sumándole nuevamente en la más absoluta tiniebla, un ojo, ese fue su logro. Un ojo se abría no sin dificultad, intentó moverse pero tan sólo logró que las nauseas regresasen y esta vez no pudo calmarlas giró su cabeza al mismo tiempo que por su tráquea comenzaba a ascender el vómito.

Respiró una vez su cuerpo expulsó todo aquello, las nauseas se habían detenido. Ahora su boca además de estar seca tenía un sabor repulsivo. Un hedor comenzó a llenar sus fosas nasales, logró mover uno de sus brazos y palpó con él sus pantalones, estaban mojados. De ahí el olor, a su vómito debía sumar sus excrementos.

Se sentía algo más despierto, así que intentaba recordar qué había sucedido pero su mente estaba en blanco, ni una sola imagen le llegaba, aquello le hacía frustrarse, debía recordar para intentar descubrir qué sucedía.

El tiempo continuó pasando inexorablemente, y con cada minuto que se iba él se sentía mejor, más despierto, por fin logró mantener abiertos ambos ojos y logró moverse, torpemente todo sea dicho, pero al menos había sido capaz de sentarse.

No había rastro de luz, por lo que dedujo que estuviese dónde estuviese el lugar carecía de ventanas, se fue acostumbrando a esa oscuridad y descubrió cerca de él había una botella, se estiró y comprobó que contenía líquido.

Comenzó una lucha interna, discutía con él mismo sobre si debía beber el contenido o dejarla dónde la había encontrado.

-¿Qué puede suceder? ¿Qué contenga algo que me haga daño? – se decía a él mismo con la botella entre sus manos.- No será mucho peor de lo que siento ahora mismo – abrió el tapón, dándose cuenta que la botella aún tenía puesto el precinto que indicaba que no había sido abierta con anterioridad. Aquello le animó a tomar una decisión.- Que sea lo que dios quiera – dijo dando un trago- ¡Dios es agua, simplemente es agua!- Bebió un nuevo trago, aclarándose la boca, intentando quitar todo rastro dejado por el vómito y tras eso la dejó en el suelo, debía racionarla, no sabía si le volverían a dejar una nueva botella.

Se sentía cansado, pero continuaba intentado recordar qué había sucedido para terminar en aquel lugar.

Nuevamente escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta, se tumbó todo lo rápido que sus entumecidos músculos le dejaron, cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentó calmarse sentía que sus latidos resonaban en el interior de aquel lugar, ellos podrían escucharlos.

-Vamos, han pasado dieciséis horas desde la última vez- Sintió un golpe seco en las costillas, ahogó en su boca un grito de dolor- No puedes estar grogui aún así que ¡abre los putos ojos! – Sintió como sobre su cuerpo era vertida agua helada haciendo que pegase un salto- Eso está mejor – Aquellos ojos le miraban fijamente, su cerebro intentaba identificar el rostro que tenía frente a él – Bienvenido a casa Castle – Aquel sujeto se puso a su altura y atrapó su cara entre sus manos- Espero que te sientas cómodo en tu habitación, de no ser así lo siento pero no existen hojas de reclamación.

Aquel sujeto se puso en pie y salió de la habitación regresando a los pocos segundos con un cuenco y una cuchara- No quiero que mueras de hambre, espero que te gusten las gachas de avena – Le tendió el recipiente y después simplemente salió volviendo a cerrar aquella puerta.

Dejó el cuenco al lado de la botella, volvió a sentarse dejando la espalda apoyada en la pared, lo único importante era saber qué había sucedido, ya comería más tarde.

Miraba la ropa que llevaba puesta, demasiado seria, debía tener algo importante que hacer aquel día de lo contrario nadie en su sano juicio llevaría una pajarita. Se exigió a sí mismo concentración, recordaba una entrega de dinero, un local de striptease, un pastor y un bar. Escondía la cara entre las manos, aquellas imágenes no tenían ningún sentido, sobre todo porque a esas había que unirles la de un coco cayendo al suelo y un grito de pánico.

Castle, así era cómo aquel sujeto le había llamado, supuso que ese sería su apellido, separó las manos del rostro y comprobó cómo comenzaban a temblar, también sentía un sudor frío, y las nauseas habían regresado. Decidió que tal vez era hora de ingerir aquellas gachas, quizás de esa forma su cuerpo dejase de tener esas reacciones.

Mientras las personas que le retenían cenaban viendo en la televisión las últimas noticias, sonreían al descubrir que el accidente sufrido por el famoso escritor Richard Castle abría todos los informativos.

-Debería suministrarle una nueva dosis – Miraba su reloj.

-Kelly, cuando lo hayas hecho quiero comprobar si todo funciona correctamente, es hora de que empecemos a disfrutar de nuestros juguetes – La mujer se acercó hasta su acompañante, dejó su maletín sobre la mesa y acercó sus labios a los de él comenzando un apasionado beso- Primero el deber – Dijo él separándola cuando el beso ganó intensidad.

Kelly caminaba con el maletín en su mano derecha en la otra portaba el llavero dónde reposaba la llave de aquella habitación, encendió la luz de las escaleras antes de comenzar a bajar con cuidado cada escalón. Una vez en aquella planta baja recorrió el pasillo de ladrillo hasta llegar a la puerta de hierro del final, metió la llave en el cerrojo y la giró dando dos vueltas, tras eso tomó una llave más pequeña y la encajó en un resorte al lado de la puerta, ya sólo quedaba apoyar su dedo para el lector de huellas, de inmediato la puerta se abrió.

Castle se incorporó, su captor estaba nuevamente ahí, abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de lo que estos le mostraban, ante él se encontraba una persona diferente, era una mujer.

-¿Te gusta tu habitación? – Preguntó mientras llenaba una jeringa tras lo cual golpeó varias veces la misma logrando que el aire ascendiera, dejó salir las primeras gotas- A ver, dame el brazo – No fue una petición porque al mismo tiempo ella se lo agarró con fuerza introduciéndole de inmediato la aguja en su antebrazo- Esto ya está – Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Quién eres? – Al escuchar esa pregunta giró sobre sus talones y sonrió mirándole.

-¿Acaso eso importa? –Contestó atravesando la puerta y saliendo de aquella estancia.

Pocos minutos después las nauseas habían vuelto, los párpados volvían a pesar demasiado haciendo imposible que mantuviese los ojos abiertos, su respiración comenzó a ralentizarse nuevamente, no le dio tiempo a tumbarse sus fuerzas le abandonaron haciendo que su cuerpo cayese sobre el suelo.

Castle se removía sobre aquel frío suelo, estaba inquieto, movía sin parar los brazos, de su boca salían palabras inconexas.

_"No me dejes Kate, te quiero"_

_"Incluso en los peores días es posible la alegría"_

_"Cuatro años he estado aquí"_

_"¿Qué quieres?"_

_"A ti"_

_"Te quiero"_

_"Eres libre aunque no por mucho tiempo"_

_"Always"_

-¡Kate! – Gritó abriendo los ojos. Una lágrima que escapó de sus ojos fue la avanzadilla de sus hermanas, en pocos segundos el rostro de Castle estaba bañado por las lágrimas. Debería estar al lado de su amada, debería ser el día más feliz de sus vidas, deberían haberse casado, y sin embargo él estaba encerrado y ella no estaba a su lado.

Una pregunta apareció en su mente, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría encerrado?

Los recuerdos fueron agolpándose en su mente, recordaba la última conversación que habían mantenido Kate y él, ambos diciéndose que se querían, él asegurando que en veinte minutos estaría a su lado.

Recordaba estar colocándose el pelo y entonces ver en el retrovisor cómo un coche negro iba tras de él. Castle aceleró un poco pese a que en un principio no le concedió mayor importancia, volvió a mirar por el retrovisor interior y comprobó que el otro vehículo le estaba siguiendo.

Por un momento pensó en volver a llamar a Kate o a Esposito y comentárselo, pero rápidamente alejó esa idea de su cabeza, estaba a punto de llegar a su destino seguro que podría esquivarlo.

Recordaba haber pensado que aquello no podía estar pasando, no aquel día, su amada le estaba esperando, por fin se iba a casar con la mujer de su vida, entonces vio como el otro vehículo se ponía a su altura, giró su cabeza pero no pudo ver nada ya que llevaba las lunas tintadas.

Un golpe seco en la aleta delantera, un frenazo para evitar salirse de la calzada y cuando levantó la cabeza dos armas le apuntaban.

_-¡Sal del coche! – le gritó al tiempo que abrían su puerta. Castle miraba a su captor tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba- ¡Sal del coche Castle!_

_-Tyson – Dijo más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor._

_-Muy bien Castle, sigues siendo un chico listo, ahora que ya lo has demostrado ¡sal del puto coche! – El escritor sintió cómo llegaban hasta su rostro resto de saliva procedentes de la boca de Tyson. Obedeció sabiendo que de lo contrario su vida estaría terminada y eso no lo podía permitir._

_Las manos en la espalda fueron sujetadas por bridas de plástico, sobre su boca colocaron cinta aislante, le introdujeron en el vehículo negro, fue testigo de todo lo que sucedía mirando a través del espejo retrovisor._

_Tyson se montó en su Mercedes, colocándose antes unos guantes, arrancó retrocediendo varios metros, entonces aceleró y comenzó a conducir dando bandazos y frenando bruscamente._

_Detuvo el coche a poco metros del barranco y entonces aun con el motor en marcha descendió del coche, se acercó hasta el vehículo dónde Castle esperaba y abriendo el portón trasero sacó una bolsa para cadáveres._

_El escritor abrió los ojos al máximo mientras Tyson colocaba un cuerpo en el Mercedes – Quítale al escritor el reloj y los gemelos- Una vez tuvo ambas cosas en su poder se los colocó al cadáver y después de eso quitó el freno de mano, el vehículo descendió chocando con el talud inferior, comenzando a arder de inmediato._

_-Vamos a casa – Le dijo Tyson arrancando el vehículo y dando la vuelta. _

_-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Castle._

_-Eres la única persona que nunca creyó que estuviese muerto, además es divertido, me aburría un poco y pensé en retomar nuestro inconcluso juego – Contestaba sonriendo de una forma que el escritor sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo- Esta vez no hay forma de que ganes._

_Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y después sólo oscuridad._

-¡Kate! – volvió a gritar tras recordar todo lo pasado.

Si la primera vez que despertó en ese oscuro lugar se sintió perdido, aturdido, incluso al borde del pánico ahora sentía cómo le hervía la sangre. Él debería estar junto al amor de su vida, debería estar al lado de Kate.

-Kate – esta vez su nombre salió como un susurro. Castle sentía una opresión en el pecho sabía que no era efecto de la droga suministrada, al menos no esta vez, su dolor era el de ella. La veía rota por el dolor al descubrir el vehículo. La imaginaba intentando que su mundo dejase de dar vueltas, buscando su ancla a la tierra. Imaginarla con su vestido de novia esperando su llegada le rompía el alma.

Pese al dolor que sentía se puso en pie, pegado a la pared comenzó a recorrer aquel cuarto, sus manos acariciaban las paredes, buscando algo, lo que fuese que le diera una idea de dónde se encontraba y sobre todo de cómo podía salir de ahí.

Fueron tan solo unos minutos, sus músculos no le permitieron continuar en pie, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el frío suelo, y entonces regresó a su mente una imagen, Tyson colocando un cadáver en su vehículo y eso hizo que se le helase la sangre.

-¡Estoy vivo mi amor! – Gritó como si ella pudiera escucharle- ¡Nunca te dejaría! Estoy vivo- Se repitió rompiendo a llorar.

Y recordó algo, comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, y sonrió apretando entre sus manos lo que encontró en bolsillo interior de la chaqueta del traje.

_-Hola Alexis, ¿ya está todo listo? – Preguntaba mientras se acercaba a su Mercedes._

_-Papá ¡dime que aún no estás en camino! – El escritor se puso serio al escuchar el tono de voz de su hija._

_-Iba a salir ahora mismo, ¿qué sucede? – Al otro lado de la línea telefónica se escuchó un gran suspiro de alivio- ¿Alexis? – Insistió Rick._

_-Papá, me olvidé las alianzas, ya sé, soy un padrino nefasto, pero por favor sube a casa y recógelas._

_-¿Dónde están? – Castle colgaba esa llamada nada más entrar nuevamente en el edificio- ¡Las tengo! – Tan pronto se montó en su coche llamó a su hija, el escritor escuchó como ella aplaudía feliz- Alexis, eres el mejor padrino que podría haber elegido, has logrado que la boda se celebre así que deja de pensar que eres nefasta. Bueno ahora sí, me pongo en camino – Abría la caja por última vez, Kate y él habían escogido unas alianzas simples, de platino, sobrias. Tras mirarlos por última vez guardó la cajita en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta del traje._

Las tenía en su mano, pasaba sus dedos por ellas, acariciaba las letras del interior. Sin que ella lo supiese los había llevado a grabar, tan sólo una palabra en cada uno de ellos.

-Always – Dijo casi en un susurro- Estoy vivo, nunca te dejaría, porque eso sería traicionarte. Estaré contigo por siempre. Mi amor, llegaré a ti, cueste lo que cueste regresaré a ti – Decía mientras apretaba contra su pecho aquellos anillos.

Lentamente fue quedándose dormido, mientras repetía como si de un mantra se tratase que regresaría a su lado.

Tyson comprobaba el sonido que le llegaba desde la casa de Los Hamptons, así como observaba las imágenes que de todos los amigos del escritor le llegaban a sus pantallas de televisión.

Miraba todas y cada uno de las televisiones que tenía en su zona de trabajo, miraba la tranquilidad reinante en la 12th, la comparaba con el ir y venir en la casa de la playa. Pasaba su vista a la que le proporcionaba las imágenes procedentes de la oficina de policía de Los Hamptons, la cara de todos los oficiales de allí le mostraba que estaban sobrepasados.

-¿Todo bien? – Kelly apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su pareja.

-La detective Beckett está derrotada. Le dije a Castle que perderle la destrozaría, y no me equivocaba, nunca se recuperará de la muerte de su escritor – Reía al decir aquellas palabras.

-Su hija, ella tampoco se recuperará, ¿cómo se supera la pérdida de un ser querido del que nunca has podido despedirte? – Kelly se sentaba sobre las rodillas de él.

-Mañana quiero que esté todo listo para que el escritor vea cómo su familia está destrozada, quiero que viva en primera persona el dolor que sienten ellos, porque ese será su propio dolor – Besaba son pasión la boca de la doctora- ¿Debes suministrar nuevamente la droga a Castle? – Kelly comprobó su rolex y negó- Bien, quiero que prepares lo mío debo ir a presentar mis respetos a la familia a primera hora.

-¿Ahora? Pensé que podríamos usar ese tiempo en otra cosa – Mientras hablaba comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él. Le miró con sorpresa cuando él le sujetó ambas manos alejándolas de él.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Cuando todo esto termine ya habrá tiempo para el sexo, de momento lo primero es nuestra misión – Kelly respiraba y pocos segundos después asentía.

-Tienes razón, primero terminemos con ellos.

-Hazme lo que necesito, mientras yo iré a llevarle otro cuenco de gachas a nuestro invitado.

Tyson abrió la puerta que separaba al escritor de su libertad, se acercó hasta él y al comprobar que estaba dormido le lanzó el cubo con agua que tenía preparado.

-¡Despierta! – Castle pegó un salto y miró al hombre con odio- Es hora de comer – Le dejó el cuenco al lado.

-¿Por qué? – Tyson sonrió.

-Te dije que era divertido preparar los asesinatos incluso más que cometerlos. Lo único que aquí variará es que serás tú el que me pida que te mate por lo tanto no será un asesinato sino más bien un auxilio. Seré un alma caritativa que termine con tu dolor – Contestó comenzando a reír- Seré tu ángel salvador y te devolveré la paz perdida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 (Kate)**

Lo bueno que tenía el pequeño hospital de Los Hamptons, era la rapidez con la que los médicos atendían a sus pacientes. No había pasado ni media hora y Kate ya estaba siendo sometida a un ecocardiograma. Alexis, nerviosa, se movía de un lado a otro de la sala de espera.

El conductor de la ambulancia, un joven atractivo, que las había llevado hasta el hospital y que flirteaba con una de las enfermeras de recepción, se acercó hasta la chica.

No te preocupes. Ella estará bien.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó esperanzada, necesitaba que alguien le asegurase eso.

- Seguramente sea el síndrome del corazón roto. Es lo más lógico dadas las circunstancias – explicó el joven – a menudo se confunde con un ataque cardíaco, pero es algo temporal. Seguramente en unas horas volveréis a casa. Aunque tendrá que tranquilizarse.

- Gracias – dijo Alexis asintiendo con la cabeza.

El joven volvió junto a la recepcionista.

- Pobre chica – le dijo a ésta que le miró con curiosidad– imagina… La mujer que está dentro iba a casarse hoy con su padre, que es el tipo calcinado del accidente de ésta mañana…

- Creo que voy a hablar con el doctor Monroe para que la deje pasar – aseguró la recepcionista levantándose.

El doctor Monroe era un hombre serio, de mediana edad y baja estatura, que supervisaba personalmente las pruebas a las que estaba siendo sometida Kate. La recepcionista se acercó al hombre, hablándole en voz tan baja que Kate no pudo, ni quiso, oírla.

- Señorita Beckett – le dijo - ¿Tiene algún problema para que la joven que está fuera esperando la acompañe?

- Sería estupendo que lo hiciese – aseguró Kate – aunque… Doctor… No quiero que sepa nada de lo que me ocurre…

- Déjela pasar – aseguró el hombre a la recepcionista mientras asentía a Kate.

Kate comenzó a mordisquearse la parte interior de su mejilla. Sabía de sobra lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo. Josh se lo había advertido.

_- Kate, es una lesión grave. No podemos saber como reaccionará tu corazón en momentos de estrés. Puede que jamás ocurra algo, pero también puedes sufrir un colapso y morir en segundos…_

_- Ya… Lo entiendo Josh y asumo los riesgos… _

_- ¿Sabes lo que yo me juego con esto?_

_- No voy a denunciarte. Lo sabes de sobra._

_- Mira Kate, si tu trabajo fuese cualquier otro, sabes que pondría en ese informe que puedes volver a hacer tu vida normal, pero no es así, no puedes salir por ahí a jugarte la vida a diario…_

_- Tú lo has dicho antes, puede que jamás ocurra nada… Sé que estoy siendo muy egoísta Josh – aseguró - Lo nuestro no ha terminado de la mejor manera y estoy pidiéndote que falsifiques un informe por mí… _

_El médico afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza._

_- Sabes que mi trabajo es mi vida. Sabes de sobra que si no puedo dedicarme a esto será como estar muerta…_

_- ¡Dios Kate! ¿Es que no puedo hacer que lo entiendas?_

_- ¿Entenderías tú que te prohibiesen ir a cualquier país del mundo a hacer lo que más quieres Josh? ¿Dejarías de ir a ayudar a toda esa gente porque puede que si lo haces te de un colapso y mueras?_

_Josh se lo pensó unos instantes, imprimió y firmó el informe entregándoselo y dándole un beso sobre la cabeza._

_- Buena suerte Kate. Intenta seguir mis consejos, sabes que siempre te he deseado lo mejor…_

Kate volvió a la realidad cuando el doctor le hizo una observación.

- Bonita toracotomía…

- Sí… -dijo ella sabiendo que se refería a la cicatriz de su costado, a la apertura en su cuerpo que le hizo Josh y que le salvó la vida.

- ¿Cómo pasó?

- Soy policía – dijo sin querer dar más explicaciones a las que ya había dado cuando la interrogaron sobre su historial clínico.

- Entiendo.

No. No podía entenderlo. Realmente ese médico no podía entender nada sobre su vida. Tan sólo esperaba que todo fuese rápido y Lanie no hablase con él. La puerta se abrió y vio a la pelirroja acercarse a toda prisa hasta ella.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro… Tranquila. Son sólo pruebas.

La capitana Gates podía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería, o eso mismo estaba pensando Lanie al ver como la mujer conducía la conversación con el jefe de policía, hasta darle tanto la vuelta que el pobre hombre, que quería echarlas de allí a patadas cuando se presentaron, al final casi acababa rogándole a esa capitana del NYPD que le ayudase en un caso tan sencillo como un accidente de tráfico por muy trágico que éste fuese.

- ¿Y dice usted que la detective Beckett está en el hospital? – preguntó Brady

- Ya sabe cómo son estas cosas – afirmó Gates – ella está conmocionada.

- Claro… Entiendo… Haré lo que sea necesario para que tengan el atestado cuanto antes.

- Se lo agradecería. No queremos que la prensa meta las narices donde no le importa –dijo Gates que había llevado el asunto haciendo pensar a Brady que Richard Castle podía haber estado conduciendo bajo los efectos del alcohol tras celebrar su despedida de soltero.

- No se preocupe, no filtraremos absolutamente nada – aseguró el hombre – en cuanto al forense, hablaré con él cuanto antes. No tenemos demasiada relación, lleva en el puesto tan sólo unos meses, después de que el anterior titular desapareciese en el mar ¿Sabe? Salió con su barco el día menos recomendable… Nadie se explica cómo pudo hacerlo, era un experto… No creo que el doctor Baden ponga ninguna pega. Es un hombre muy amable y comprensivo…

- ¿Cuándo podremos saber si acepta…?

- Deje que le llame…

Gates le hizo una señal a Lanie y ambas salieron a la puerta de la comisaría. La capitana buscó dentro de su bolso, sacando una pequeña pitillera y encendió un cigarrillo.

- No sabía que fumaba.

- Y no suelo hacerlo desde que me quedé embarazada de mi primer hijo – aseguró aspirando el humo – pero en algunas ocasiones necesito engañarme y pensar que uno de estos – dijo mirando el cigarrillo entre sus dos dedos - calmará mis nervios y me dejará pensar con claridad.

Lanie miró a la mujer. No tenía demasiada relación con ella, más bien conocía lo que Espo y Kate le habían contado, pero en ese momento no le parecía la estirada y rígida "dama de hierro" que todos describían, más bien le parecía una más del grupo de amigos.

- Capitana – dijo Brady saliendo a buscarlas – acabo de hablar con nuestro forense, dice que será un placer para él poder trabajar con una colega de la NYPD.

- ¿Dónde podemos encontrarle? – preguntó Gates apagando su cigarrillo en el enorme cenicero de la entrada.

- Un agente puede llevarles hasta allí.

Lanie dio las gracias al agente que la había llevado hasta el depósito de cadáveres de Los Hamptons y miró el edificio. Aquello no se parecía en nada a una morgue, el edificio estaba en sintonía con el resto de edificaciones de los ricachones del pueblo. Lanie entró y una amable recepcionista le pidió que esperase.

Lanie se paseó nerviosa por la sala, revisando las fotografías de la sala de espera.

- ¿Señorita Parish? – dijo una voz sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Doctor Baden? – preguntó a su vez ella acercándose.

Lanie miró al forense. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo casi blanco, grandes entradas y algo largo por la nuca, como descuidado. El hombre tenía gafas redondas y bigote tan blanco como su pelo. Todo ello unido a su cara redonda, su cuerpo algo entrado en kilos y sus arrugas, le daban un aspecto bonachón.

- Es todo un honor que alguien de la ciudad quiera ayudarme con uno de mis pacientes. Seguro que aprenderé cosas nuevas.

- En realidad – dijo Lanie – no puedo decir que hubiese querido hacer esto… Él era mi amigo.

- Entiendo – dijo señalando con la mano un largo pasillo – lamento su pérdida… Es por aquí.

Lanie le siguió. Aquello no se parecía en absoluto a su laboratorio. Había plantas por todas partes y la luz natural iluminaba el interior del edificio.

- Es aquí – dijo empujando una enorme puerta abatible.

- Gracias.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar y el hombre pidió disculpas mientras contestaba a la llamada. Lanie aprovechó para examinar el lugar. Estaba claro que aquello no era la morgue de la doce. Todo estaba colocado e impoluto. Y ni siquiera olía a desinfectante. Allí olía a frutas y flores. En la zona central divisó la mesa de trabajo. Sobre ella descansaba un cuerpo tapado con una sábana de color azul.

- Lo siento – dijo acercándose – la fama de su amigo… Llevo toda la mañana recibiendo llamadas de la prensa.

- Supongo que ha hablado con el jefe Brady…

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Claro, claro. No se preocupe, aunque mis pacientes no puedan decírmelo, siempre respeto su intimidad.

- Se lo agradezco.

El hombre la miró apretando los labios. Se quitó las gafas y suspiro.

- Querida – comenzó – seguramente has visto todo tipo de cadáveres desagradables en la ciudad, pero esto…

- Estoy preparada, no se preocupe.

- Es duro cuando se trata de conocidos…

- Lo sé – dijo ella recordando el cadáver de Montgomery sobre su mesa.

- Aún está caliente – advirtió el forense entregando a Lanie una bata azul y señalándole un paquete de guantes.

Lanie se puso la bata, se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y se enfundó unos guantes.

Apenas había empezado con él – aseguró el hombre – supongo que su familia querrá conservar esto – dijo levantando una bolsa transparente – es lo único que he podido recuperar de su cuerpo.

- Su reloj – dijo Lanie reconociéndolo de inmediato – y sus gemelos.

- ¿Los reconoce?

Ella asintió agradeciendo que fuese ella y no Kate quien los había visto primero. Acarició los gemelos sobre el plástico de la bolsa, recordando el día en el que acompañó a Kate cuando los recogió de la joyería. Fue el regalo que ella le hizo por su compromiso. Sin duda eran los de Castle. Eran magníficos. Kate había hecho un boceto al joyero de lo que quería y éste cumplió a la perfección con los deseos de su amiga, grabando sobre un rectángulo de oro blanco sobre otro de oro amarillo, unas filigranas que a simple vista no parecían mas que eso, filigranas, pero que Kate le mostró eran las iniciales de ambos, entrelazadas y unidas. Eran de diseño único. Eran de Castle. No cabía duda.

Lanie no pudo reprimir que una lágrima rodase por su mejilla.

- ¿Estás bien querida? – preguntó el hombre observándola.

- Sí… Lo siento… Todo esto es tan… Tan triste…

- No puedo imaginar como estará su prometida – dijo el hombre moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

- Está en el hospital. Ha sufrido un colapso.

- Lo siento.

Lanie se acercó a la mesa de exploraciones, dispuesta a levantar la sábana. Tomó aire y tiró del extremo. No pudo reprimir una mueca de repulsión al ver aquello y soltó la sábana dando un paso hacía atrás, impresionada. Una masa carbonizada y deforme estaba donde debería estar el cráneo. Sus fosas nasales se inundaron del olor a quemado y contuvo sus ganas de vomitar. El forense la miró preocupado. Ella al sentirse observada, se armó de valor y volvió a levantar la sábana mirando con detenimiento el cadáver.

- Ha estallado – afirmó Lanie refiriéndose a la cabeza que había estallado por uno de los lados, destruyendo parte del cráneo imposibilitando la reconstrucción facial.

- Sí – aseguro el forense – el exceso de calor y la presión ha hecho que ocurriese.

- Va a ser imposible reconocerle.

- Ambos maxilares parecen en perfecto estado – dijo el forense acercándose a ella – creo que podremos hacer una radiografía, incluso un molde y compararlo con los datos que tenga su dentista.

Lanie asintió. No disponían de huellas dactilares. La identificación por sus dientes sería lo más rápido. Quizá alguno de sus huesos se había conservado lo suficiente para mantener médula útil en su interior y poder hacer una comparación de ADN con Martha o Alexis, pero eso, además de demorar en días, quizá semanas su identificación, podría no ser viable.

Lanie recordó el pequeño accidente de Castle esquiando, cuando se rompió la rótula.

- Doctor…

- ¿Sí?

- Tuvo una rotura de rótula hace unos meses.

- Bien. Ese es otro dato interesante. Tomaremos radiografías y las compararemos con su traumatólogo.

Mientras los forenses se ponían manos a la obra, Espo, ayudado por un recién llegado Ryan, examinaban palmo a palmo el sitio exacto donde había ocurrido el accidente.

- ¿Crees que puede ser posible? – preguntaba el irlandés después de un buen rato de silencio.

- Tú viste a aquel tío al que hizo pasar por mí… Ese tipo es capaz de todo.

- Pero… ¿Ahora? Ya tiene lo que quería, oficialmente está dado por muerto y no hay ningún historial suyo…

- ¡Es un enfermo tío! – le gritó Espo totalmente convencido – A saber que es lo que planea ahora. Y lo peor es que nos tiene más que estudiados sin que lo sepamos, va por delante de nosotros tres pasos.

Ryan negó con la cabeza. Todo aquello le parecía una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Quería a Kate como si fuese su hermana pequeña y haría todo lo posible por ayudarla pero todo aquello era un desgraciado accidente, aunque ella no quisiera creerlo e intentase engañarse a sí misma buscando pistas de algo que realmente no existía.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando un punto de la carretera, pensando en lo que cambiaría ahora el trabajo en la doce sin Castle por allí y con Kate cayendo en picado al perderle. La vida no parecía ser justa con la detective. ¿Pero quien dijo que la vida era justa? Un buen irlandés como él, sabía de sobra lo que eran las injusticias.

Se movió unos milímetros, lo suficiente para vislumbrar un pequeño reflejo en la carretera.

- ¡Espo!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Camina despacio en esa dirección – le dijo inmóvil señalándole el punto.

Espo miró a su compañero con cara de circunstancias. Estaba agotado y no le apetecía en absoluto perder el tiempo con tonterías.

- Un poco más…

- ¿Qué quieres tío?

- Agáchate, junto a tu pie derecho… Hay un reflejo…

Ryan salió corriendo en dirección a su compañero.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es un pequeño fragmento de espejo… ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Espo señalando unos trozos de algo con apariencia plástica.

- Parecen trozos de pintura… Negra…

- Está bastante limpio… Son restos relativamente nuevos… ¿Crees que serán del accidente?

Espo señaló el lugar exacto de la carretera con una tiza y recogió los restos metiéndolos en una bolsa de pruebas.

Ryan volvió hasta el coche de Castle, que aún estaba fuera de la carretera, vigilado por un agente hasta los restos del automóvil se enfriasen y una grúa fuese para trasladarlo a las dependencias policiales.

- Es del retrovisor – aseguró Ryan poniendo la bolsa de plástico con el trozo de espejo junto al retrovisor del coche y comprobando que era una pequeña esquirla que parecía ajustar a la perfección.

El irlandés se incorporó para mirar a su compañero. Si el retrovisor tenía un golpe producido a decenas de metros de donde estaba ahora el coche, estaba claro que algo le había golpeado y obligado a salir de la carretera.

Espo le mostró la otra bolsa.

- Quizá sea pintura del otro coche, es negra, no puede ser de este – dijo señalando los restos del mercedes color plata.

- Volvamos… Tenemos que hablar con Gates…

Kate hizo un gesto a Alexis para que no se preocupase mientras que un celador empujaba su cama para hacerle una última prueba.

El celador llevó su cama hasta una sala amplia donde esperaba el doctor Monroe.

- Katherine… ¿Puedo llamarla así?

- Sí…

- He pedido que la trajesen aquí para respetar su intimidad.

- Se lo agradezco.

- Vera, Katherine, la lesión que sufrió cuando esa bala se alojó cerca de su corazón sigue ahí. Supongo que su cardiólogo le advertiría de los riesgos…

- Sí. Pero lo importante en aquel momento es que estaba viva.

- Cierto. Katherine, una pequeña parte de la cicatriz de su corazón ha derivado en una fibrosis, un endurecimiento del músculo. Cuando se ha sometido a un exceso de estrés, su corazón ha necesitado el cien por cien de capacidad y debido a esa fibrosis no ha podido trabajar a ese ritmo. Como consecuencia ha sufrido una insuficiencia cardiaca leve.

Kate le miró interrogante.

- No debe asustarse, no va a morir por esto… Al menos no hoy.

- ¿Puedo hacer mi vida normal?

- ¿Qué es lo que entiende usted por vida normal?

Kate guardó silencio.

- Ser policía no es llevar una vida normal, a no ser que me diga que se pasa la vida en un despacho.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Los médicos no podemos prohibir nada, pero debería dejar su trabajo y buscar otro que no le altere el ritmo cardiaco. Su estado de forma y sus ritmos son los adecuados pero no podemos saber como va a reaccionar en momentos complicados. La próxima vez puede que la insuficiencia sea mortal.

Kate le miró negando con la cabeza y esbozando una amarga sonrisa.

- Esa fibrosis… ¿Se extiende?

- No es muy extenso y dado el tiempo que ha pasado desde su incidente, dudo que aumente.

- ¿Debo seguir algún tratamiento?

Monroe negó con la cabeza.

- No hay nada que pueda solucionarlo, salvo no presionar su corazón. Sé que está pasando por unos momentos demasiado difíciles, lamento lo que ha ocurrido con su prometido, pero debe descansar.

- ¿Va a ingresarme?

- ¿Necesita que lo haga? – preguntó el doctor mirándola fijamente.

- No… No.

- Voy a recetarle unos tranquilizantes. No le ayudaran a superar el dolor por el que está pasando, pero mitigará su nerviosismo y conseguiremos que se relaje un poco.

- ¿Podríamos volver y…? – dijo señalando la puerta.

- ¿Quiere que la mande a casa delante de esa chica con una receta de tranquilizantes y la promesa de reposo durante un par de semanas?

- ¿Le importaría?

- Como ya le he dicho, soy médico, no el dueño de la vida de mis pacientes.

- Gracias…

Media hora más tarde, una aliviada Alexis abría la puerta de un taxi dejando que Kate entrase y subiéndose junto a ella le daba al chófer la dirección de su casa.

Cuando llegaron, ya estaba anocheciendo, Martha y Jim se apresuraron a hacerle preguntas.

- Estoy bien. Tan sólo ha sido una insuficiencia causada por el estrés. Nada que no consiga arreglar el sueño y un par de semanas de descanso.

Alexis asintió y la actriz abrazó a la detective.

- Alexis y yo cuidaremos de ti. Nos quedaremos aquí, lejos de la ciudad…

- Martha…

- Calla querida. Aun estoy esperando despertar de la pesadilla y ver a Richard aparecer por esa puerta poniendo una excusa absurda por haber llegado tarde – dijo Martha con infinita tristeza.

Kate abrazó a la actriz, sintiéndose culpable al esconderle sus sospechas. Eso le hizo pensar en su equipo y sus avances.

- ¿Dónde están los chicos?

- Fuera… - dijo Jim

Kate supuso que evitaban los posibles micrófonos.

- Voy a hablar con ellos – dijo levantándose.

- Katie…

- Estoy bien papá… De verdad…

Jim la siguió con la mirada hasta que sintió la mano de Martha sobre su hombro.

- Déjala Jim… Tú sabes por lo que está pasando.

El hombre suspiró mirando a Martha y Alexis.

- Deberíais intentar descansar, sé que no será fácil, pero…

- Jim… - comenzó Martha - ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- Claro Martha.

- No creo que ninguna de las tres tengamos fuerzas para encargarnos de…

- Yo me ocuparé de todo – afirmó el hombre – me pondré en contacto con sus abogados y organizaré el sepelio según sus instrucciones, si es que él las dejó por escrito.

- Conociendo a mi padre… - añadió Alexis comenzando a llorar.

- Lo siento pequeña – dijo Jim acercándose a la chica y abrazándola.

- Te daré los datos de su abogado – dijo una Martha agotada buscando su móvil.

Kate salió al exterior abrazándose a si misma, al notar el frescor que llegaba desde el mar. Vio a sus dos compañeros sentados con Gates en una de las mesas preparadas para el banquete de la boda y se acercó hasta ellos.

- ¡Beckett!

- Detective…

- ¿Hay algo nuevo? – preguntó ella haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

- ¿Qué te han dicho?

- Estoy bien… Son nervios ¿Hay algo nuevo? – volvió a preguntar.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos.

- Creemos que un coche negro pudo embestirle y hacer que saliese de la carretera – dijo Espo.

- ¿Suficiente? – preguntó Kate a Gates.

- Podemos buscar al causante del accidente y encerrarle por no ayudar, pero eso no significa nada…

Kate negó sabiendo que su jefa tenía razón.

- ¿Lanie?

- Trabajando con el forense.

- ¿Se sabe algo de los micros?

- La doce está limpia, pero hasta mañana no podrán ir los técnicos a revisar su casa.

Kate se quedó pensativa.

- Seguro que se está colando en el sistema de cámaras – dijo casi para sí.

Gates miró a los otros dos detectives y tomó nota para hablar con el experto en informática.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Lanie acercándose a ellos.

Kate la miró esperando que trajese alguna prueba definitiva que convenciese a Gates.

- Kate – dijo tomando de la mano a su amiga – no tengo buenas noticias.

Kate se sentó derrumbada en una silla.

- Lanie no…

- Cariño… - dijo Lanie empezando a llorar – Hemos comprobado las radiografías con su dentista…

- No puede ser… No es él… Sé que no es él Lanie…

- Lo siento… Lo siento….

No quiso escuchar más. Salió corriendo en dirección a la playa, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de sus compañeros. Lanie salió corriendo detrás de ella, alcanzándola cuando se tiró de rodillas sobre la arena, agachándose junto a ella y abrazándola por la espalda.

- Lo siento, lo siento….

- No puede ser él Lanie…

Espo, Ryan y Gates se acercaron despacio, quedándose a unos pasos mientras la forense intentaba consolarla.

Lanie se puso frente a ella. Buscó en su bolso y sacó la bolsa con el reloj y los gemelos del escritor. Tendiéndoselos a la detective, que la miró con la cara llena de lágrimas.

Kate cogió la bolsa acariciando suavemente el dibujo de uno de los gemelos.

- ¿Y los anillos?

- No llevaba nada más…

- Claro que sí, Alexis olvidó los anillos y le llamó para que los cogiese él…

- Quizás estén en la guantera del coche…

- No… Alexis… Le dijo que los llevaba en la chaqueta…. – dijo levantándose de inmediato

- Kate…

- ¡Está vivo! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tyson no sabía que los llevaba él…

* * *

**Próximo viernes, capítulo 2 de Rick.**

**Esperamos reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 ( Rick)**

Cómo habían quedado en el pilar sur del puente estaba la bombona de oxígeno, tras colocársela en la espalda buceó hasta la orilla, nada más salir y con la bombona aún a su espalda caminó, a tan solo dos kilómetros encontró el coche. Se acercó hasta allí, abrió el maletero y dejó los útiles de buceo, tras aquello abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró mirando a su acompañante con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Podría haber salido mejor, pero ahora nadie me buscará – Se secaba el pelo con una toalla que había sacado del maletero.

-¿Están vivos? – El vehículo arrancaba y comenzaba a rodar aún con las luces apagadas.

-Sí, le he subestimado. Por ahora disfrutemos, ya llegará el momento de la venganza.

El tiempo fue pasando lento pero inexorable, ambos siento como con cada día que pasaba con cada mes que se iba la confianza de los otros aumentaba, reían al recordar la noticia salida en el periódico meses atrás cuando se informó de la muerte del asesino en serie Jerry Tyson.

Sentados en la azotea del edifico en el que vivían en Nueva York tomaban nuevas decisiones.

-Ha aceptado el trabajo en DC, será divertido ver cómo lo llevan en la distancia – Tyson la miraba- Además ha aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿Vamos a dejarles ser felices? – Tyson sonrió de una forma que helaría la sangre a cualquiera que no fuese ella.

-Vamos a dejarles que, como hasta ahora, crean que pueden serlo. Castle saldrá de la ciudad para una gira promocional, es hora de volver a colocar los micros y las cámaras en su casa, tú irás con ella a DC, quiero saber sus movimientos – Ella asintió sonriendo.

Cuando se aseguró que en la vivienda no quedaba nadie, entró en el edificio, según sus datos el escritor tardaría semanas en regresar, Alexis continuaría un tiempo aun fuera del país y Martha había salido de viaje con sus amigas. Era el momento perfecto para recomenzar su venganza.

El portero leyó los papeles que le presentó, desde hacía cuatro días el edificio estaba sufriendo cortes de suministro energético, y sonrió al ver que por fin estos se solucionarían al haber llegado el técnico.

-Menos mal que ha llegado, los vecinos estaban a punto de volverme loco – Le decía mientras le acompañaba al cuarto de contadores- ¿Tardará mucho?

-No puedo decirle, debo descubrir dónde está el problema, cuando lo sepa le podré decir cuánto me llevará repararlo- El conserje asintió y regresó nuevamente a su puesto.

Dos horas después el conserje tuvo que salir en dirección al hospital, había recibido una llamada desde urgencias, su esposa había sido ingresada tras sufrir un accidente en el metro, antes de salir avisó al técnico -Espero que no sea nada grave – fue lo que éste le contestó.

Cinco minutos después de la marcha del portero Tyson entraba en la vivienda del escritor, sonrió al comprobar cómo éste continuaba con su costumbre de no cambiar el código de acceso de la alarma.

-Rick, Rick, Rick, nunca aprenderás – Se quedaba parado mirando aquella primera planta del loft.

Dejó su bolsa sobre la isla de la cocina y comenzó a recorrer la vivienda, poco había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado en ella.

Recorrió el despacho del escritor eligiendo los mejores lugares para instalar los micrófonos y las cámaras, sonrió mirando el gran cuadro que había tras la mesa de trabajo de Castle, allí iría el micro de aquella estancia, sobre las estanterías de la derecha colocaría los micrófonos. Abandonó aquella habitación y se internó en el dormitorio principal, Linus, se preguntaba cómo la detective permitía que aquel cuadro estuviese allí.

Suponía que en algún momento Beckett se desharía del cuadro, así que lo descartó como lugar para instalar micros, echó un vistazo por el cuarto y finalmente se decantó por el espejo que había sobre la cómoda al lado de la puerta de entra.

Había disfrutado del tiempo en el que estuvo observándolos meses atrás, tenía que reconocer que la química de ambos en la cama era muy buena, había llegado el momento de volver a disfrutar de aquellas vistas, sobre todo ahora que iban a pasar tiempo separados haciendo que sus reencuentros fuesen aún más fogosos.

Dos horas después Tyson salía del edificio, todo había ido como la seda, nada más montarse en su vehículo abrió el portátil y las imágenes del loft comenzaron a llegar a su pantalla. Arrancó poniendo rumbo hacia su domicilio, el primer paso estaba dado, esperaba que su compañera también hubiese tenido éxito en su misión.

Cuando en la noche recibió la llamada de su cómplice comunicándole que todo había salido a la perfección, ambos comenzaron la fase dos.

-¿Me quedo aquí o prefieres que regrese? – Tyson se preparaba algo de cena mientras hablaban.

-Ahora poco hay que hacer allí, será mejor que regreses y empecemos con el resto del plan. Supongo que se verán en cuanto termine el entrenamiento de ella y la gira de él, si lo hacen en DC ambos iremos a esa ciudad.

-Tomaré el primer avión de regreso, ¿has conseguido lo que te pedí?

-Tranquila, está todo organizado, mañana iremos a que veas tu nueva clínica y el resto de cosas- Tyson dio por finalizada la conversación.

Tiempo después ambos comprobaban las imágenes provenientes del apartamento de la agente en DC, disfrutaban viendo su reencuentro sexual, reían al descubrir que por muchas promesas que el escritor hiciese era incapaz de no meter las narices dónde no debía.

-Algo no va bien – Tyson comprobaba las últimas imágenes del escritor. Desde que aquellos hombres le habían sacado de su casa en NY no había nada- Deberían ir a casa en algún momento, pero no aparece nada. Algo se nos está pasando.

-El GPS de su teléfono nos muestra que están en movimiento, ¿quieres que les sigamos? – Tyson miró a su acompañante sopesando la propuesta.

-Están usando un vehículo oficial del FBI, no quiero correr tantos riesgos, al menos no aún. Esperemos a ver qué está sucediendo.

Descubrir que el escritor había estado al borde de la muerte hizo que decidieran dar un nuevo paso, no podían permitir que no fuesen ellos los que terminasen con él.

Tyson se movía por el loft como por su propia casa, había pasado tanto tiempo en las sombras en esa vivienda que la podría recorrer con los ojos cerrados, una vez obtenida la información que necesitaba salió de la casa, no sin antes quedarse unos minutos observando cómo ambos dormían abrazados.

-Tengo los nombres – Dijo tendiendo un papel a su cómplice.

-Yo me encargo – Comenzó a teclear apareciendo en la pantalla de su ordenador las direcciones de las clínicas- Me sorprende, ha mantenido el último desde la época en la que era un don nadie.

-¿Tienes listas las otras?

-Están en la clínica en mi despacho – Tyson asintió- Vamos a por ellas.

Una vez con las nuevas radiografías en su poder ambos se dirigieron a la consulta del dentista del escritor, les sorprendió la escasa seguridad que había en el edificio, así como la falta de alarma que había en la consulta. La entrada les resultó de lo más sencillo, una vez dentro comprobaron que el archivador se encontraba en el despacho del doctor el cual estaba en la entrada separado de la zona de trabajo por una pared.

-Lo tengo – Sacaron el expediente del escritor, comprobando cómo en su interior estaban las últimas radiografías. Fue fácil dar el cambiazo- Voy a comprobar que no tenga copias en el ordenador – Tyson comenzó a investigar el ordenador del doctor comprobando como efectivamente existían copias. Sacó su memoria externa y tras conectarla al ordenador modificó el archivo- Hemos terminado.

Obtener copia del expediente médico del escritor fue sencillo, sabían el hospital al que acudía siempre, y tan solo necesitaron hacerse pasar por personal sanitario del mismo, una vez con él en su poder, todo les sería mucho más sencillo.

Tyson disfrutaba comprobando las imágenes de ellos dos en el despacho de Kelly, intentando saber cómo había logrado Pam Hodges tener la apariencia de Lanie.

-¿Cómo ha ido el interrogatorio? – Preguntó Jerry tan pronto Kelly llegó a casa tras pasar por la comisaria para ser interrogada por su relación con Daniel Santos.

-No tienen nada más que lo que nosotros les hemos dejado saber, supongo que a estas horas estarán buscando a la persona que salga en las cámaras de tráfico junto a Santos – Ambos sonreían y brindaban con sus copas- Son tan fáciles de manipular.

Ambos miraban las imágenes que procedían de la nave dónde desde hacía unos días descansaban todos los documentos relacionados con el caso del 3xK.

La imagen de una destrozada detective Beckett estaba fija en la televisión de Tyson, había supuesto que escuchar nuevamente la canción favorita de su madre haría que algo dentro de ella se moviese pero ver como convulsionaba al escucharla era más de lo que él mismo había imaginado.

Los meses fueron pasando y el día de la boda se acercaba. Tyson y Nieman habían decidido que su venganza debía llevarse a cabo en Los Hamptons, ya que allí a él le sería mucho más fácil poder trabajar desde dentro.

-Es una pena de lo del forense, mira que salir a navegar en un día como ese – Kelly rompía en carcajadas- ¿Preparado para tu primer día de trabajo? – Tyson se miraba en el espejo y comprobaba su total cambio de aspecto.

Mientras Kelly regresaba a Nueva York Jerry se subía en su vehículo para dirigirse a oficina de policía y presentarse como el nuevo forense, el Doctor Baden. Tuvo que escuchar como el Jefe de policía Brady le relataba la consternación que había sentido al conocer el fallecimiento del anterior médico forense.

-Era un gran marinero, aún no entiendo cómo pudo salir a navegar con aquella tormenta.

-Supongo que se confiaría – Decía Baden mientras degustaba el café que el jefe le había servido.

-Ya, pero aun así no dejo de darle vueltas.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Brady se atusó el pelo antes de contestar.

-Según parece salió a navegar con su barco, aquel día había mucho oleaje debido a una fuerte tormenta, seguramente una ola lo lanzó por la borda y al no poder volver al barco se ahogó. Nunca hemos podido recuperar su cadáver, pero con las corrientes subterráneas de la zona el recuperarlo habría sido todo un milagro.

-¿Tenía familia? – Brady negó- Menos mal, para las familias es sumamente angustioso el no poder despedirse de sus seres queridos.

Las semanas continuaron pasando, y ambos se sentían felices, estaban a tan sólo tres días de llevar a cabo su venganza.

Ambos se reunieron en la casa de Nueva York, reían recordando cómo la detective Beckett estaba desesperada al enterarse de su antiguo matrimonio.

-Aún no puedo creer que ni siquiera cuando trabajó en el FBI su matrimonio saliera a la luz- Kelly le tendía una copa de vino a su acompañante.

-La azotea está en llamas, fue una idea fantástica contratar a ese par de inútiles para la fiesta.

-Sí aunque estuvieron a punto de quemar el despacho dónde hicimos el casting y eso hubiera traído muchos problemas.

-Pero no sucedió, las mujeres Castle no nos han decepcionado, han trasladado la boda a la casa de la playa.

-Tampoco les quedaba tiempo para pensar otra cosa, no les hemos dejado tiempo de reacción – Kelly le mostró las imágenes de Lanie llegando a casa de la detective- Eso va a ser divertido.

-Rotura de cañerías, es una lástima que el vestido de novia esté inservible. Te dije que era mejor hacerlo esta mañana, así no ha habido tiempo de que el portero avise a la detective y la sorpresa será mayor – Ambos chocaron sus copas.

-Deberíamos regresar a Los Hamptons, aquí no nos queda nada por hacer.

-Cierto, además tenemos que preparar aún un pequeño detalle.

-Usaré hidromorfona tanto con el sujeto que dejaremos en el coche como con el propio escritor – Kelly se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia el lugar dónde guardaba su maletín comprobando que estuviese todo lo que necesitaba.

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo hagamos cuando esté a punto de llegar a su destino, así el sufrimiento será mayor. He puesto localizadores a todos los vehículos del escritor, aunque lo más lógico es que use el Mercedes, pero mejor no arriesgar. Ya sabemos su amor por el Ferrari.

El ansiado día de la boda había llegado, dos parejas estaban exultantes. Por un lado Kate y Rick por fin podrían sellar su unión, por fin podrían decir que realmente eran uno mientras por otro lado Kelly y Tyson sonreían al saber que finalmente su venganza se llevaría a cabo. Después de todo el trabajo, la espera había llegado a su fin.

EL localizador instalado en el Mercedes indicaba que el escritor estaba a poco más de veinte kilómetros de su destino final. Esperaron a que el coche pasase para salir de entre los árboles y comenzar su persecución.

-Quiero que nos vea, quiero que sienta que algo no va del todo bien – Decía Tyson mientras aceleraba y se pegaba a la parte trasera del vehículo del escritor.

Castle aceleraba y veía por su retrovisor como aquel furgón negro salido de la nada se alejaba de él. El juego duró unos minutos más hasta que el coche conducido por Tyson se puso a la altura del conducido por el escritor, éste giró su cabeza mirando a través de la ventanilla pero las lunas tintadas del otro vehículo evitaron que pudiera ver quién conducía.

-El juego comienza – Tyson aceleró y cortó el paso al escritor.

Cambiaron de coche a unos diez kilómetros del lugar, hacía días que habían encontrado el lugar perfecto, un viejo granero abandonado. Una vez en aquel lugar llevaron a cabo el cambio de vehículo, Tyson metió en el maletero el cuerpo inconsciente del escritor.

-Es hora de que regreses a Coran, allí abandona el vehículo en la entrada del restaurante Neil´s y ya sabes que en la parte delantera de la iglesia está tu nuevo coche. Regresa a casa en cuanto termines.

Ambos se subían en los diferentes vehículos poniendo rumbos diferentes a la salida del lugar.

Tyson metió el coche en el garaje nada más llegar a su casa una vez allí sacó al escritor del maletero, comprobó que aún estaba inconsciente, lo tiró sobre el suelo y se quedó mirando el cuerpo.

-Sería tan fácil terminar con todo ahora – Decía mientras sonreía- Pero ¿dónde quedaría entonces la diversión?

Colocó el cuerpo en una carretilla abrió la puerta del garaje que comunicaba con el resto de la vivienda, recorrió el pasillo del piso inferior hasta llegar a las escaleras, bajo éstas se encontraba la puerta de acceso al sótano de la casa.

Nada más atravesar la puerta de acceso aquel lugar había un pequeño montacargas, metió en el cuerpo del escritor y pulsó el botón de bajada, él bajo los tramos de escaleras, cuando el montacargas llegó a su destino Tyson sacó el cuerpo y lo arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo.

-Espero que te guste tu nueva habitación – Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Una vez dentro dejó el cuerpo sobre el suelo, y a su lado una botella y una palangana.

-Bienvenido a casa – Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

Dos horas después la doctora Nieman llegaba a la vivienda, dejó su vehículo en la entrada de la casa sin meterlo en el garaje, caminó con tranquilidad, levantó los ojos al cielo y sonrió.

-Estoy en casa – Tyson la llamó desde el gran salón- Había un poco de tráfico al parecer alguien ha tenido un accidente de coche – Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Está abajo, deberías ir a comprobar su estado, no queremos que le pase nada.

-Tranquilo, cuando despierte tendrá nauseas, vómitos, mareos, puede tener convulsiones, inflamación de laguna parte de su cuerpo, pero seguirá vivo – Mientras relataba los efectos secundarios de la hidromofona que le habían suministrado al escritor se iba quitando la ropa y los tacones- Voy a darme una ducha ¿me acompañas?

-Kelly aún tenemos cosas que hacer – Tyson apartaba de sus caderas las manos de la doctora- Date esa ducha y cuando termines baja a comprobar el estado del escritor. Voy a ir activando las cámaras y los micrófonos de la casa dónde está la familia.

Tyson comprobaba el ir y venir de la gente en aquella casa, los invitados comenzaban a marcharse, tan sólo quedaban los amigos.

Suponía que el equipo de la 12th estaría en el lugar del accidente intentando aceptar lo que terminaba de suceder, calculaba que en pocos minutos la casa se llenaría de gritos de dolor.

-Veamos como superas esto detective. Ahora que por fin lograsteis cerrar el caso de tu madre, ahora que por fin parecía que la felicidad llegaba a tu vida. Es una lástima que no lo vayas a disfrutar.

Kelly regresó al salón tras comprobar que el escritor aún se encontraba totalmente sedado.

-En unas horas le daré una nueva dosis, de momento está todo en orden.

-Querría ir a presentar mis respetos a la familia, pero esperaré a mañana por la tarde, ¿lo tienes listo?

-Claro ¿quieres ver tu nuevo rostro? – Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia una de las habitaciones, al entrar en ella se podían ver varios modelos de máscaras de látex- Sólo falta que elijas la definitiva.

Tyson se acercaba hasta ellas y las tomaba en sus manos – Lo mejor sería comprobar la imagen que tengo con ellas y así decidir cual usaré.

Kelly le colocaba la primera, con la correspondiente peluca, las lentillas de color para los ojos y una vez maquillado le enseñó su imagen en un espejo.

Ante sus ojos apareció un rostro amigable, con una pequeña cicatriz sobre la ceja izquierda, el color de las lentillas hacían que sus ojos fuesen azules, el pelo negro con alguna cana rizado, y por último unas gafas.

-Me gusta – Decía Tyson al ver su imagen reflejada.

-¿No probamos la otra? – Tyson negaba- Está bien, ¿has visto el boceto de cómo quedaría lo que hablamos ayer?

-Está perfecto, ¿necesitas un molde?

-Me sirve el que sacamos del otro. Será divertido.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3 (Kate)**

Lanie intentó tranquilizar a su amiga. Sabía de sobra que era muy difícil para Kate afrontar que su prometido estaba muerto. Pero ella no podía hacer otra cosa que hacer caso a las pruebas y éstas le decían que el cadáver que estaba en la morgue era el de su amigo, Richard Castle.

- Cariño… - dijo Lanie entre lágrimas.

- No es él Lanie… Lo sé…

- Kate… Las pruebas… Yo misma las he visto…

- Las pruebas no son siempre la historia, él me lo demostró.

Nadie supo que decirle.

- ¿Podéis dejarme sola un momento por favor?

Lanie apretó el hombro de la detective y se levantó, comenzando a andar hacía la casa, seguida por los dos detectives y la capitana.

Kate comenzó a jugar con sus dedos entre la arena, fría ya al desaparecer el sol. Él no podía estar muerto. Ella sabía que estaba vivo, asustado, en cualquier lugar al que aquella mente enferma de Tyson lo hubiese llevado. Sólo Dios sabría que estaría haciendo con él. Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de la detective hasta caer en la arena. Tendría que demostrar a Lanie que había conseguido engañarla. Le parecía increíble que la forense se diese por vencida tan pronto, con una simple prueba dental que seguramente estaría falsificada. Se apuntó mentalmente buscar en el loft cualquier informe médico de Castle.

Gates miró hacia atrás y cuando supo que estaba lo suficientemente alejada de la detective comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Hay alguna manera de comprobar el ADN de ese cadáver con el de Alexis?

- Es complicado – aseguró Lanie – está muy deteriorado. Puedo intentar buscar una muestra en la pulpa de alguna de sus piezas dentales…

- ¿Eso tardaría mucho?

- Unas semanas.

- Hágalo – ordenó Gates - Invente algo para que el forense no haga preguntas, dígale que al ser un personaje famoso quiere tener guardado un informe por si aparece algún posible hijo o algo así… Su hija trabajó con usted, es creíble que se preocupe por ella.

- ¿Cree que tiene razón? – preguntó Ryan a su capitana.

- Descartaré todas las posibilidades – dijo parándose en seco para mirar al detective - Si ese hombre está vivo, tenemos que saberlo. Puede que Beckett se equivoque, pero no podré seguir realizando mi trabajo si tengo la más mínima duda.

Espo sonrió mirando a Lanie.

- Ustedes dos busquen ese coche negro. Alguien tuvo que verlo. Peinen la carretera en busca de cualquier cámara de seguridad, pregunten en gasolineras, talleres, restaurantes, cualquier local a pie de carretera. E interroguen a los que vivan cerca de la carretera, cualquier vecino que pudiese ver algo a lo lejos, lo que sea…

Lanie la miró negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la capitana.

- Llevo años haciendo autopsias – aseguró Lanie – no me cabe duda que es el cadáver de Castle.

- Bien doctora, yo tampoco tenía ninguna duda que aquella mujer que apareció colgada en los muelles hace unos meses, Pam Holmes, era en realidad nuestra forense Lanie Parish. Pero desgraciada, o afortunadamente, las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen y nuestra obligación es descubrir el engaño.

- Un momento… - dijo Ryan - ¿Nuestra obligación? ¿Tenemos jurisdicción para hacer lo que…?

Espo miró con rabia a su compañero. Él estaba de acuerdo en buscar quien había sido el causante de todo aquello. Fuese o no el cadáver de Castle, y confiaba en Beckett. Él ya había desconfiado una vez de Castle y tuvo que comerse su orgullo y reconocer que se había equivocado. No iba a volver a pasarle eso.

- Sinceramente detective – dijo Gates a Ryan – me importa bien poco que sea o no nuestra jurisdicción. Ella – dijo señalando a Kate – es nuestra familia, nuestra responsabilidad y por tanto, nuestra obligación. ¿Algún problema con eso?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

- Bien. ¿Qué más sabe de ese cadáver? – preguntó a la forense.

- Abrimos su esófago. Encontramos restos de carbonilla. Murió dentro de ese coche, intentando respirar… - Lanie no pudo contener las lágrimas.

- Eso no va a saberlo Beckett – aseguró Espo.

- Ni su familia – confirmó la capitana - ¿Cuándo se lo devolverán para que puedan enterrarlo?

- Supongo que pasado mañana, aquí tienen horarios y…

- Bien… Enterraremos ese cuerpo, para todos será el de Richard Castle. Le lloraremos y dejaremos que todo continúe, pero seguiremos ésta investigación hasta donde nos lleve y no nos rendiremos. Si Tyson está intentando jugar con nosotros, le haremos creer que está ganando la partida…

- Pero señor – se quejó Ryan llevándose de nuevo una mirada por parte de su compañero - ¿Cómo?

- Ustedes seguirán mis instrucciones, seré yo quien se juegue el puesto – afirmó con contundencia – Y ahora si nos les importa, volveré a mi hotel, necesito darme un buen baño.

Gates comenzó a andar hacia la casa dejando a los tres detectives atrás. Espo abrazó por los hombros a Lanie, apretándola contra él.

- Apostaría mi cuello a que no es Castle – dijo en un susurro – ese tipo es muy listo Lanie.

La forense no supo que decir. Estaba demasiado conmocionada por las palabras de Gates.

- En cuanto a ti – dijo dirigiéndose a Ryan - ¿Pero tío que te pasa?

- Nada.

- Se nota que tú has sido el único en todo esto al que Tyson no ha tocado.

- ¿Crees eso Javi?

- Sí – dijo soltando a Lanie y abriendo los brazos.

- Una chica murió por un disparo de mi arma… ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí, pero parece que tú lo has olvidado.

Ryan negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa tío? – volvió a preguntar Javi.

- No… No lo sé… - admitió el detective – Supongo que todo esto me hace plantearme que puedo morir en cualquier momento y…

- Sarah… - intervino Lanie y el irlandés asintió.

Se hizo un silencio entre los tres.

- No vamos a dejar que te pase nada – aseguró Espo volviendo a abrazar a Lanie por los hombros y dándole un golpe a su compañero en el brazo.

Kate comenzó a tiritar. La suave brisa primaveral que provenía del océano, aún era lo suficientemente fresca para la temperatura dentro del continente. No podía rendirse. Sabía que Castle estaba vivo y esperando precisamente eso, que no se rindiese. Como tantas otras veces, inconscientemente y como recordatorio para coger fuerzas y seguir adelante, la detective llevó su mano a su escote, buscando el anillo que fue de su madre. Pero ya no estaba allí. Por fin había podido guardarlo cuando detuvo a su asesino. Sacudió la cabeza riendo nerviosa. Acababa de tener una gran idea. Sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

- Van Cleef & Arpels, buenas tardes…

- Buenas tardes… Quería preguntarles si era posible conseguir unas alianzas de boda para mañana.

- Podemos hacerlo si disponemos de la talla…

- Serían un duplicado de unas pedidas hace unos días.

- En tal caso, si me dice a nombre de quien estaban, no habrá ningún problema.

Kate terminó de hablar con el vendedor y sonrió cuando cortó la comunicación. Volvió dentro de la casa. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que seguir con su plan. Le daba igual si sus compañeros iban o no a ayudarla. Ya había conseguido meter a todo un senador de los Estados Unidos en prisión por asesinato y un asesino, por muy meticuloso que fuese Tyson, no iba a poder con ella.

Era el momento de consolar a Alexis y a Martha. Sabía cómo se sentía Alexis. Entró en el salón y miró a Jim, que estaba allí con su portátil.

- ¿Martha y Alexis?

- Espero que puedan dormir algo – dijo el hombre.

- Subiré a hablar con ellas.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de asimilar todo esto papá… Creo que nos necesitamos.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que trece años atrás su único y verdadero apoyo había sido ella. El resto de familiares y amigos podían intuir su dolor, pero no sentirlo con tanta fuerza como lo hacían ellos dos…

- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó temeroso

- No. Tan sólo que te ocupes de lo que Martha te ha pedido…

- Descuida.

Kate fue a la cocina. Necesitaba beber algo. Al entrar se encontró con sus compañeros que cenaban lo que ella pudo reconocer como parte del catering de la boda.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Lanie acercándose.

- No creo que pueda llegar a superar esto – dijo seria.

- Cariño… - Lanie la abrazó.

- Sé que no hay nada que podamos hacer para aliviar lo que debes estar sintiendo – comenzó a decir Ryan – pero si hay algo que necesites de nosotros…

Kate le miró y el irlandés entendió que lo único que necesitaba era su ayuda para encontrar a Castle.

- Beckett…

- Gracias Ryan – le cortó la detective sin querer hablar por miedo a ser escuchada por Tyson – ahora mismo necesito una copa, templar mis nervios y subir a ocuparme de Alexis y Martha.

- Espo, que se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo, sirvió un whisky en un vaso con hielos y se lo ofreció a la detective haciendo un gesto. Kate sonrió. Sabía que el único en seguir con ella hasta la muerte sería Espo.

- Gracias Javi – le dijo sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero – lo sé…

- Para lo que necesites… - contestó el moreno.

Kate salió de la cocina parándose en el primer escalón y mirando hacia lo alto de las escaleras. Dio un sorbo a la copa, soltó el aire por la nariz y comenzó a subir.

- Ryan dejó pasar unos minutos para que Kate no le oyese.

- Javi, no creo que debas dar…

- Aquí no – le cortó su compañero haciéndole una señal para indicarle que podía haber micros.

- Pero…

- Deberías llamar a Jenny y decirle que estaremos aquí hasta el entierro ¿No crees? Tenemos las habitaciones preparadas y Beckett necesita nuestro apoyo.

Espo le hizo una señal indicándole que tuviese cuidado con lo que hablaba con Jenny. Espo lo tenía claro. Tuviese o no tuviese razón Beckett, no iba a jugársela por hablar sin estar seguro. Ryan cerró la boca y asintió.

Kate dejó el vaso vacío sobre el pequeño aparador junto a la puerta de la habitación de Alexis. Tocó con los nudillos suavemente y sin esperar contestación entró.

Kate se acercó a la cama sobre la que Alexis, sentada y abrazándose las rodillas, lloraba desconsoladamente, hipando sonoramente.

- Alexis…

- No logro entenderlo Kate… Él por fin parecía tan feliz…

La detective se sentó sobre la cama y puso una mano sobre el brazo de la pelirroja. En ese momento sólo deseaba poder decirle que iba a devolverle a su padre, sin embargo, sabía que no debía decir nada, todo debía salir como Tyson quería. Si querían ganarle, tenían que jugar con sus mismas armas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo ahora sin papá?

Le hubiese gustado poder contestarle algo que pudiese consolarla, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Ella había pasado por lo mismo, prácticamente a su misma edad. Pensó por un momento que Alexis tendría que seguir con su carrera, tendría que hacer lo posible para que no se desviase como lo hizo ella.

- Saldremos adelante – le dijo en un susurro

La chica la miró y sin que ella lo esperase se abalanzó a refugiarse entre sus brazos.

- No te vayas de casa ahora Kate, sé que suena egoísta pero… Por favor…

Kate acarició su espalda intentando consolarla. Esas no eran sus intenciones, en primer lugar porque estaba segura que él volvería, y en segundo lugar porque en su día prometió a Castle que se haría cargo de ella si a él le pasaba algo… E iba a cumplir esa promesa.

- No tengo intención de irme a ninguna parte. Tenemos que superarlo, por él…

La chica parecía estar más calmada.

- No soy la persona más adecuada para decirte esto, pero deberías tomarte esa pastilla que seguro te ha dado Lanie, e intentar descansar. Es complicado, pero será mucho más fácil que aceptemos todo esto si dejamos que la mente descanse…

La joven se separó y tras unos instantes se tomó la pastilla que Lanie le había dejado en la mesita junto a su cama y se tumbó. Kate depositó un beso en su cabeza, como lo hacía Castle y se levantó saliendo de la habitación en busca de Martha.

Tocó con los nudillos la puerta y espero a que Martha le diese permiso para abrir.

- Martha… - dijo entrando.

- Katherine, querida…

Kate miró a la mujer, estaba sentada en la cama, arropada hasta la cintura y hojeando un gran libro.

- Acércate. Son sus fotos de cuando era pequeño – dijo haciendo un gesto para que ella se sentase a su lado – me hizo prometer que no iba a dejarte ver este álbum, que sería él quien te lo enseñase.

- Entonces será mejor que no lo vea…

Martha cerró el libro asintiendo con un gesto triste.

- Los padres no deberíamos sobrevivir a los hijos – sentenció.

Kate miró detalladamente a la mujer. Parecía ser la única capaz de asumir lo que había pasado.

- Soy demasiado mayor para guiar a esa niña – dijo refiriéndose a Alexis – y no creo que a estas alturas Meredith quiera hacer algo…

Kate agachó la cabeza.

- Estoy segura que aparecerá por aquí para hacer su mejor papel de plañidera, después preguntará desinteresadamente por el testamento de Richard e intentará sacar tajada de todo esto…

- Martha… Yo creo que ella le quería…

- Querida – dijo negando con la cabeza – ninguna mujer en su sano juicio dejaría a su hija al cuidado de su padre, aunque ese padre fuese mi hijo y lo hiciese también como lo ha hecho con Alexis… Ella no quiere a nadie más que a sí misma, créeme, Meredith no es de fiar.

Martha suspiró y puso su mano sobre la de Kate.

- Deberías ir a descansar. No me gustaría tener que volver a ese hospital y decirle al médico que te ingrese…

- Martha… Estoy bien…

- No creo que Richard nos perdonase si permitimos que te pase algo…

- Rick no está aquí…

- Y eso es lo extraño… Algo me dice que aparecerá por la puerta en cualquier momento chinchándome como si no hubiese pasado nada… Sé lo que vimos en ese coche pero… Siento algo aquí dentro – dijo señalándose el pecho – que me dice que sigue aquí…

La detective la miró angustiada. ¿Por qué Martha siempre tenía ese sexto sentido?

- Ojala fuese eso cierto… Martha, deberías descansar, mañana será un día largo…

- No creo que pueda dormir querida… Y lo peor es que no sé qué debo hacer para ayudar a mi nieta…

- Yo me ocuparé de ella Martha…

- Tú sabes por lo que está pasando, pero es tan duro para ti…

Kate abrazó a Martha, no sabía que debía decir para consolar a una madre. Ella, que había dado miles de veces la noticia a familiares cuando asesinaban a alguien, era incapaz de consolar a su suegra.

- Ve a descansar… Tomaré esa pastilla que me ha dado Lanie aunque…

- Eso no nos lo devolverá – terminó por ella Kate - ni curará la herida, pero al menos intentaremos seguir adelante… No vamos a olvidarle por tomar una pastilla…

Martha se metió la pastilla en la boca y bebió un trago de agua.

- Mañana no lo veremos mejor – continuó Kate – pero si de otra manera…

Salió de la habitación y volvió a la de Alexis, abriendo sin llamar a la puerta. Se quedó mirando a la chica que parecía dormida.

- Por favor Kate, quédate conmigo – pidió la chica desde las sombras de la habitación.

Se sorprendió de la petición de la chica, pero la hizo caso, se acercó a la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó a su lado, tapándose con el edredón que Alexis había dejado apartado.

Aquella noche Kate durmió a trompicones, entre pesadillas. Cuando despertó se sorprendió de encontrarse en la habitación de Alexis y más al no ver a la chica allí.

* * *

El día fue más duro de lo que ninguno hubiese pensado. Después de que Lanie se fuese a la morgue para continuar con el examen del cadáver y Ryan y Espo se marchasen para buscar cualquier cinta de video a lo largo de la carretera desde Nueva York a los Hamptons, Jim reunió a las tres mujeres para comunicarles las últimas voluntades de Richard Castle con respecto a su entierro.

- En su declaración de últimas voluntades – comenzó Jim – dejó instrucciones claras de lo que quería que ocurriese. Voy a leerlas.

Martha llevó su pañuelo para limpiar una lágrima que comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla. Kate cerca de Alexis, pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica justo cuando su padre comenzó a leer.

_Adoro Nueva York pero pasar el resto de la eternidad viendo como la vida evoluciona y sin poder formar parte de ella, me deprimiría. Por eso prefiero ser enterrado en los Hamptons. _

_Sé que Alexis pondrá "morritos" cuando sepa que he comprado un panteón familiar, pero es que nada me gustaría más que poder pasar el resto de mi eternidad junto a mi familia. Siempre que vosotros queráis, claro. Espero que os agrade el sitio que elegí, rodeado de árboles, junto al mar._

_Supongo que pedir que nadie esté triste es complicado, o al menos eso espero, pero me gustaría que no lloraseis porque me fui, si no que sonriáis porque me conocisteis. Necesito que celebréis mi vida, y lo digo en serio, no me refiero a esas reuniones después del entierro donde todo el mundo viste de negro y tiene caras tristes. Yo quiero la otra. La celebración en la que recordéis lo payaso que he llegado a ser, mis locuras, mis meteduras de pata y todas y cada una de las sonrisas que os robé. Quiero esa celebración._

_Y por último, no quiero que elijáis mi epitafio, yo ya lo tengo elegido. No quiero que pongáis que fui un buen hijo (sé que lo fui madre), ni un buen padre (¿Sólo está Alexis por ahí o hay alguien más para corroborarlo? Espero que sí), ni un buen marido (lo siento Kate, no he debido ser muy bueno si me he ido antes que tú) Tan sólo quiero que pongáis que, VIVI Y ESO FUE LO IMPORTANTE._

_Familia Castle, mi familia, os pido perdón por haberme ido tan pronto…_

_Rick._

Jim temió levantar la mirada sabiendo lo que podía encontrar. Pero tuvo que hacerlo. Su corazón se partió al ver a su hija abrazando a Alexis, no podía averiguar cual de las dos era la que intentaba consolar a la otra. Su mirada se desvió a Martha, eran las diez de la mañana y se servía su primera copa, con la mirada perdida en la ventana, más allá del mar.

- He hablado con Lanie – informó a las tres mujeres – y todo estará dispuesto para que el sepelio se organice a las diez de la mañana. Me he puesto en contacto con sus abogados y utilizarán los recursos y las instrucciones que Richard les dejó para organizar esa celebración y disponer del panteón. Y yo… Tengo que ir a arreglar algunos papeles necesarios y estaré fuera unas horas…

Kate miró a su padre asintiendo. Su padre tenía que salir de allí antes que todo aquello le siguiese recordando a la tragedia que vivió años atrás con la muerte de su mujer. Más tarde, la detective se ocupó de recibir personalmente al mensajero de la joyería, escondiendo el paquete de las miradas de Martha y Alexis. Era su secreto.

Mientras, Lanie, en la morgue, convenció al forense titular para que tomase una muestra del interior de uno de los molares del cadáver con el fin de determinar el ADN. El hombre intentó rebatir la petición de la morena, tras no existir error sobre la identificación del cadáver tanto con los informes del dentista como con los de su traumatólogo. Pero Lanie finalmente le convenció apelando a la fama del escritor y la posibilidad de tener algún problema en el futuro con algún seguro de vida o con la reclamación de algún posible heredero.

Por su parte, Kevin y Espo recorrieron la carretera desde los Hamptons a Nueva York, buscando posibles cámaras de vigilancia que pudiese ofrecerles alguna pista sobre el coche que ocasionó el accidente. Pero Murphy hizo su aparición, en las dos únicas gasolineras cercanas que podrían tener grabaciones, curiosamente éstas estaban inservibles. Una porque el equipo se había estropeado y la otra porque la cámara se había ensuciado con lo que parecía ser barro… Ambos detectives continuaron investigando si los edificios más cercanos a la carretera disponían de grabaciones de seguridad, pero según iban pasando las horas, más se desmoralizaban. No había cámaras.

Gates se desesperaba trabajando con aquellos policías de pueblo. Para ellos era más importante el descanso del café que tramitar un simple atestado de tráfico. No sabía que iba a decirle a su detective. Ella tenía razón. Aquellos policías no eran capaces de encontrar indicios sobre la causa del accidente. Ni siquiera habían observado en su informe el golpe que ella misma había podido comprobar que tenía el retrovisor del Mercedes de Castle.

La desesperación de los cuatro se hizo patente cuando por la noche, intercambiaron sus opiniones en el jardín de la casa de Castle, sentados en una de las mesas, fuera de posibles escuchas y sin la presencia de Kate.

- Las radiografías de la rótula coinciden con la lesión que tuvo Castle hace meses – afirmó Lanie con tristeza – es su cadáver.

- No tenemos nada, no hay cámaras cerca de la carretera y las que hay, son inservibles – añadió Ryan.

- Desgraciadamente – comenzó Gates – la ineptitud de los agentes no permitirá que se demuestre que hubo otro coche implicado.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Espo enfadado.

- Continuar buscando detective – le aseguró Gates.

- Pero si no hay nada que… - se atrevió a decir Lanie.

- Sí. Si lo hay.

Los tres miraron interrogantes a la capitana.

- He mandado un equipo al edificio de Beckett. Han interceptado señales de audio emitidas desde el interior del apartamento. Han logrado aislar el equipo que las ponía en funcionamiento utilizando una tarjeta SIM de un teléfono móvil. Han entrado, los han localizado y los han dejado preparados para que sigan en funcionamiento como si nada ocurriese.

La capitana hizo un silencio y continuó.

- Es imposible rastrear quien o desde donde se activan, quien lo hace utiliza internet mediante una compleja trama de saltos entre servidores internacionales que hace imposible su seguimiento. Nuestros técnicos han llegado hasta un servidor de China del que no se pueden obtener más datos. Política.

Espo dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

- Hijo de puta. Es él.

- No podemos saberlo detective – le dijo Gates – Beckett se ha ganado muchos enemigos durante años con su trabajo. Puede ser que fuese un hecho aislado y que no tenga nada que ver con todo esto…

- O puede que sí… - intervino Ryan y la capitana asintió.

- No vamos a darle falsas esperanzas a esta familia, pero seguiremos investigando. Los técnicos irán mañana al edificio de Castle.

- Mañana enterraremos su cadáver – añadió Lanie convencida.

- Puede que si doctora – contestó Gates – puede que sea él y que simplemente haya alguien capaz de organizar todo esto para matar al señor Castle. Pero si lo ha organizado con otro tipo de fines y ese no es su cadáver, entonces, vamos a cazarle.

Kate, ajena a los pasos que seguían sus compañeros, no había salido de la casa en todo el día, ocupada en estar junto a Alexis y Martha, recorriendo las estancias de esa casa sintiendo la presencia de él en cada una de ellas, recordándole, oliéndole, casi hasta escuchando su voz.

Antes de meterse en la cama que hasta días antes había compartido con él, recuperó el paquete de la joyería y lo abrió. Cogió las alianzas entre sus dedos, leyendo las palabras que él debía haber mandado grabar en su interior sin que ella lo supiese "always". Una lágrima de rabia rodó por su mejilla. Cogió la cadena que había encargado y la paso por el interior de las alianzas, colgándosela después al cuello.

A la mañana siguiente el coche con los restos del escritor accedía al pequeño cementerio de los Hamptons entre decenas de fogonazos de flashes de la prensa allí congregada. A petición de Kate, la policía local los había mantenido fuera del cementerio, pero aun así, las dimensiones del mismo obligaban a que muchos de los asistentes al funeral tuviesen que aparcar fuera del mismo y la prensa les molestase con preguntas o haciéndoles fotos, como les pasó a alguno de los colegas de profesión del fallecido escritor o al mismísimo alcalde de Nueva York.

Kate se situó en el lugar que le indicaron, miró a su alrededor, aquel cementerio parecía no estar preparado para el entierro de un famoso escritor. Kate vislumbró muchas caras conocidas entre los asistentes, amigos, famosos, policías compañeros de la doce… Pero también pudo ver a muchas otras que no conocía de nada. Supuso que serían amigos de Martha, Alexis o incluso gente relacionada con el trabajo de él. Pudo ver a Gina, la última exmujer de Castle, hablando con Paula, la que hasta ahora había sido la representante del escritor.

Kate se sintió observada y giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada de un hombre que sujetaba una silla de ruedas en la que iba sentado un anciano. El hombre le hizo un gesto inclinando su cabeza y Kate correspondió al saludo un tanto confundida, pues no tenía la menor idea de quien se trataba.

Alexis, entre Martha y Kate estaba completamente abatida. Meredith, detrás de su hija le dijo algo al oído, pero lejos de calmar a la chica, hizo que ésta comenzase a hipar. La detective le pasó el brazo por los hombros a la chica atrayéndola contra ella, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía para infundírselas a la joven, pues aquello parecía tan real que le costaba auto convencerse, tanto, que las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar desde sus ojos sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para pararlas.

Varios policías de la doce, con sus uniformes reglamentarios, y entre los que se encontraban Ryan y Espo, cargaron a hombros el ataúd con los restos del escritor, comenzando un lento avance hasta depositarlo junto al atril donde un aburrido sacerdote esperaba para comenzar su pequeña homilía. Paula se acercó al mismo, comentándole algo al oído. El hombre hizo un gesto afirmativo y le cedió el sitio.

Mientras Paula leía su sermón, citando las frases que muchos de los asistentes le habían dado sobre el escritor, Kate sintió que se derrumbaba. Todo aquello parecía tan real... Intentó coger fuerzas cerrando su mano alrededor de las alianzas que colgaban de su cuello y sin pensarlo giró su cara hasta encontrarse con la mirada del anciano que sentado en su silla de ruedas la observaba atentamente.

* * *

**Próximo viernes Capítulo de Rick.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 3 (Rick)**

* * *

Castle sentía el calor sobre su cuerpo, sentía como los rayos de sol le bañaban el rostro, abrió lentamente los ojos, aquella sensación le extrañaba, en el cuarto en el que estaba encerrado no entraba la luz del sol. Se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba en otra habitación, ante sus ojos apareció lo que parecía un salón, sofás, mesas, sillas, giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro, ventanas. Intentó ponerse en pie y comprobó cómo era incapaz de moverse, miró hacia sus piernas y descubrió que éstas estaban atadas con bridas, miró sus brazos y estos estaban atados de la misma forma a los brazos de una silla. Intentó gritar pero su voz quedó ahogada por la cinta adhesiva que cubría su boca.

-Vaya, veo que por fin has decidido despertar – Castle giró su cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz- ¿Te gusta tu nuevo lugar de estancia? – Aquella persona se acercó hasta él- Va a ser divertido, muy divertido. ¿Ves esa ventana? – Preguntaba señalando justo la que había frente al escritor- Te gustará descubrir lo que hay al otro lado, ahora te acercaremos y descubrirás las bonitas vistas que tenemos – Se alejó del escritor riendo.

Castle intentaba por todos los medios moverse pero con cada intento lo único que lograba era que el agarre de las bridas se hiciera mayor. Continuaba preguntándose cuanto tiempo habría pasado, su mente viajaba a través de un sinfín de sentimientos no suyos sino de sus seres queridos, se preguntaba cómo lo estarían pasando sus mujeres, no quería imaginarse el dolor que ellas debían estar sintiendo.

-Bueno, acerquémosle a la ventana – Castle giró la cabeza encontrándose con Tyson a su lado- Hoy va a ser un gran día, vas a disfrutar – Tyson se posicionó tras aquella silla y comenzó a empujar. Entonces el escritor descubrió que estaba sentando sobre una silla de ruedas- Así es más fácil moverte- Le dejó al lado de la ventana y subió el estore- El cuerpo se Castle se tensó al ver lo que había al otro lado del cristal - ¿Te suena de algo esa vivienda? – Rick giró la cabeza y comenzó a respirar más fuerte- Ya veo que sí, si te quedas un poco seguro que ves a Kate, pobre está destrozada, al igual que tu madre y tu hija – Tyson se alejó de la silla y comenzó a reír.

-Ya tengo todo preparado – Kelly se acercó hasta Jerry- Deberíamos darle una ducha y cambiarle la ropa, apesta – Rick se tensó, cabía la posibilidad de que al desnudarle encontrasen los anillos, debía esconderlos, cerró los ojos al saber que aquello era imposible no había nada que pudiese hacer para lograr esconderlos así que sólo le quedaba rezar para que no los viesen.

-Dejémosle un rato ahí y luego le duchamos y cambiamos de ropa, mientras me iré preparando- Tyson se alejó en dirección a su cuarto.

-Ha estado en el hospital, al parecer sufrió un desmayo al saber que habías muerto – Le susurró Kelly al escritor- Pobre, el día de su boda su prometido sufre un accidente de coche y muere. Vaya, mira, está en el salón, parece tan triste – Castle se negó a mirar no quería ver aquella imagen, pero finalmente fue débil y su cabeza se giró mostrándole al otro lado la imagen de Kate abrazada a Jim- Es tan tierno, padre e hija sabiendo lo que supone una pérdida así- Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del escritor.

Le torturaron dejándole junto a esa ventana durante algunos minutos, el escritor sentía como su garganta se iba cerrando, no sólo podía ver a Kate sino que también ante sus ojos comenzaron a aparecer Alexis, Martha, Lanie… todos aquellos que sentía como su familia estaban allí, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

-Bueno creo que por ahora es suficiente, vamos a darte esa ducha – Tyson movió la silla y la llevó hasta el montacargas- Directo a tu habitación, es mucho más seguro ducharte ahí.

La mente del escritor trabajaba a gran velocidad, necesitaba encontrar la forma de camuflar los anillos, si tan sólo lograse estar a solas y libre de bridas un momento.

Por primera vez pudo ver el sistema de apertura del cuarto, le sorprendió el lector de huellas dactilares, su mente empezó a pensar que salir de aquel lugar no sería tarea fácil, pero aun así debería intentarlo, no podía esperar a que llegasen a salvarle sobre todo porque nadie le estaba buscando.

-Tenemos un problema, necesito que me ayudes – Tyson se giró mirando a Kelly.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí ahora o no podremos seguir con nuestro plan- Tyson bufó.

-Está bien- Se giró hacia el escritor y le desató mientras la doctora le apuntaba con su arma- Desnúdate, ahí tienes un grifo – señaló al otro lado de la estancia- Toma – le tendió una pastilla de jabón- Quiero que dejes de oler a mierda – Castle se quedó solo en aquel lugar.

Cuando el escritor escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se puso en pie, se acercó hasta el grifo y se quedó mirando, su cerebro trabajaba.

-¡Eso es! – Se dijo así mismo.

Quito la tapa del asa y el aireador de la salida, comprobó que en ambos cabía una alianza, sacó sus anillos de la chaqueta y colocó cada uno de ellos en los huecos, volviendo luego a colocar tanto el aireador como la tapa.

Suspiró y elevó sus ojos al cielo a modo de súplica, sólo necesitaba que no los encontrasen antes de su regreso.

Se desnudó y comenzó a lavarse, no tenía muy claro que estaba a punto de suceder, pero lo que sí sabía es que no debía enfrentarse a Tyson al menos no hasta que tuviese trazado su plan de huida.

Unos minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse – Sécate- Tyson le lanzó una toalla mientras le apuntaba con un revólver. El escritor mientras obedecía fijó su vista en una bolsa negra que descansaba al lado de su carcelero.

-Ponte la ropa que hay dentro – Castle tomó la bolsa que le había lanzado.

Una camiseta de cuello alto, un pantalón negro, calcetines, zapatos, y un jersey, además de ropa interior, Castle no preguntó tan solo se vestió.

-Bien, ahora siéntate nuevamente en la silla, vamos a subir al piso superior- Castle obedeció y de inmediato vio como Kelly se acercaba hasta él, trató de ponerse en pie cuando vio como la mujer tenía una jeringuilla, al primer movimiento sintió contra su sien el cañón del arma empuñada por Tyson.

-Hazlo, intenta escapar – Castle le miró y se quedó totalmente quieto en la silla. Sintió como la mujer pinchaba su brazo- Bien, esperemos unos minutos.

Unos minutos después, los tres estaban subiendo las escaleras el escritor llevaba su silla de ruedas plegada, llegaron al piso superior Tyson y Kelly sonreían.

-Castle deja la silla junto a la puerta de entra – el escritor se acercó hasta la puerta e hizo lo que le habían ordenado- Ahora entra en ese cuarto – Tyson señalaba con su mano una de las puertas.

Los tres entraron y ahí comenzó la transformación.

Tyson miraba su reloj – Perfecto, nos sobra tiempo- Miraba al escritor de pie a su lado- Nadie te reconocerá, mírate en el espejo – Castle obedecía, ante sus ojos aparecía la imagen de un anciano. El pelo totalmente blanco, el rostro surcado por mil y una arruga, unas grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos- ¿Te gusta? – Rick luchaba por intentar comprender qué estaba pasando- ¿Te gusta?

-No – contestó finalmente. Haciendo que tanto Tyson como Nieman sonrieran.

-Bien, ahora contestarás que sí y además sonreirás. Repitamos ¿te gusta?

-Sí – Contestó el escritor sonriendo.

-Me encanta el efecto de la escopolamina. Cuando salgamos por esa puerta te sentarás en la silla de ruedas, no te moverás en ningún momento, no hablarás. ¿Está claro? – Castle asintió- Perfecto. Por si algo falla – Levantó el jersey del escritor y le pegó con cinta al pecho una explosivo casero- Haz algo diferente a lo que te he dicho y te haré volar junto con las personas que asistan a tu entierro- Castle se tensó, ahora lo entendía todo. Aquel psicópata le iba a llevar a su propio entierro, tendría que presenciar el dolor que vivían todos sus seres queridos, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- Veo que por fin te has dado cuenta. Será divertido.

Castle se sentó en la silla y Tyson salió de la casa empujándola, delante de la entrada principal había una furgoneta, la rampa estaba instalada en la parte trasera, Kelly ayudó a su amante a subir al escritor. Sujetaron la silla con los anclajes, y Tyson tras descender se montó en el lado del conductor.

-Bueno nos vamos de entierro – Dijo rompiendo a reír- Si no hemos vuelto a la hora pactada ya sabes lo que debes hacer – Kelly asintió.

Durante el trayecto hasta el cementerio Castle intentaba que su cerebro le hiciese caso, pero era una batalla perdida, él conocía de sobra los efectos que la escopolamia tenía sobre el sistema nervioso central, lo había visto junto a Kate en el caso de los zombis, no había nada que hacer.

No tenía forma de alejarse del dolor que iba a soportar dentro de pocos minutos, no estaba preparado para vivir en primera persona el dolor que su muerte causaría a su familia.

Tyson empujó la silla una vez en el cementerio, quería estar cerca para poder sentir el dolor de aquellas personas, cerca para que el escritor casi pudiera tocar a sus seres queridos, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que la detective Beckett no se preguntase quienes eran.

-Aquí estaremos bien, papá – Tyson puso los frenos a la silla. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Castle cuando escuchó aquella palabra en la boca del psicópata- Mira padre, ya llega la familia - Castle sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir al ver ante sus ojos a todos sus seres queridos, aun en la distancia podía ver las ojeras que bajo los ojos de todos se dibujaban.

Sus ojos recorrían los rostros de todos los presentes, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, incluso el alcalde había viajado desde Nueva York, su "pandilla" del póker también estaban, hacía mucho tiempo que no quedaba con ellos debería remediarlo, se decía mentalmente.

Sus ex mujeres estaban presentes, diría que Gina realmente sentía la pérdida, o al menos eso le parecía por el rostro sombrío que tenía, en cuanto a Meredith, estaba con su pose de actriz, ni sentía ni padecía. Paula, dios, esa mujer era un torbellino, siempre que aparecía era como si un elefante entrase en una cacharrería, pero no podía negar que nunca había tenido mejor representante que ella.

Alexis, su niña, su pequeña, arropada por las otras dos mujeres importantes de su vida, sintiéndose apoyada y reconfortada por Kate y Martha, que pese a su dolor acariciaban la espalda de la joven pelirroja intentando así insuflarle ánimos.

Kate, su Kate, su musa, su amiga, su compañera, su amante, la mujer de su vida, no pudo evitar en breve gemido al verla ella.

-Tranquilo padre, tranquilo – Sintió las manos de Tyson sobre sus hombros. Justo en ese instante Kate se giró hacia ellos, y pudo verla, pudo ver sus ojos tristes, pudo ver ojeras, su seriedad. Tyson debía haber saludado porque Kate inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo, creyó ver en el rostro de su amada la confusión que aquel saludo le había provocado.

-Tan educada ella, saludando aun sin saber quiénes somos – Susurró Tyson pegando su rostro al del escritor.

Los acordes de "Amazing Grace" comenzaron a sonar al tiempo que el ataúd con los restos mortales del escritor comenzaba a acercarse hasta el atril siendo portado por policías de la doce, entre los que se encontraban Esposito y Ryan. Todos iban vestidos con sus uniformes de gala, en todos ellos podía notarse la tristeza que sentían al tener que despedir a uno de los suyos, porque realmente el escritor era uno de ellos.

Richard continuaba mirando a Kate, vio como las manos de ella limpiaban las lágrimas que bañaban su hermoso rostro y en ese instante el escritor no pudo más que comenzar a llorar.

-Debía de ser muy querido, mira los rostros de sus compañeros – Tyson golpeaba con sus palabras el ya lastimado corazón de Castle.

"_Sublime gracia_

_Cuán dulce el sonido_

_Que salvo a un desgraciado como yo_

_Alguna vez estuve perdido, pero ahora me he encontrado_

_Estuve ciego pero ahora veo"_

Los versos de "Amazing Grace" resonaban en el cerebro del escritor.

Una lejana voz le hizo regresar a la realidad, Paula estaba leyendo un sermón. El corazón mal herido del escritor sangraba con cada palabra que la publicista pronunciaba.

Se giró, su amada se giró haciendo que las miradas de ambos se conectasen por unos segundos, él se quedó sin aliento, su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido, sus ojos se abrieron hasta el extremo, ella le estaba mirando, no eran imaginaciones suyas, su Kate le miraba.

Quiso levantarse, salir corriendo hacia ella, tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla decirle que estaba vivo, que nada de eso era real, que todo estaba siendo un mal sueño, pero nada de eso sucedió, él continuó anclado a aquella silla y de su boca no salió ningún sonido.

-Bueno padre, es hora de acompañar a la familia, es hora de ir a la casa del escritor – Tyson quitó los frenos de la silla y comenzó a empujarla nuevamente hacia la camioneta.

Castle miró por última vez a su amada, viendo como ésta sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas a Alexis, las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de las mujeres de su vida y él no podía evitarles ese sufrimiento, al menos no ese día.

Durante el recorrido en coche, Rick hizo una promesa, costase lo que costase regresaría junto a sus mujeres, no dejaría que el dolor las consumiese, al día siguiente comenzaría a idear su huida, y aunque costase regresaría a ellas.

Rick observaba como su casa estaba llena, gente yendo y viniendo, había música, y algunas sonrisas, internamente sonrió al saber que pese al gran dolor que Kate sentía estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por cumplir sus deseos. Él no quería caras tristes, no quería lutos ni llantos, y ella estaba cumpliendo con su petición.

Comenzó a costarle respirar cuando se dio cuenta de hacia dónde estaba Tyson empujando la silla, no podía creer que le estuviese llevando hasta ella, aunque no entendía porque aquello le sorprendía, ¿qué mayor dolor que tener frente a él a Kate y no poder hacer nada para decirle aquí estoy?

-Siento la terrible pérdida que ha sufrido – Kate asintió y miró al hombre intentando descubrir quién era- Perdone mi falta de educación, mi nombre es Jeff Burton, termino de mudarme a la casa de al lado – Kate continuaba mirando a su vecino- él es mi anciano padre, también siente su pérdida, desgraciadamente sufrió un ictus hace unos años que le dejó en estado catatónico- Kate bajo la cabeza y miró al anciano.

-Gracias – Fue lo único que salió de su garganta. Sus ojos regresaron de inmediato a los ojos del anciano, y por alguna extraña fuerza sonrió. Incluso ella se sorprendió al notar como sus labios se elevaban, no entendía la razón de porque estaba sonriendo.

Tyson se giró para tomar una copa y en ese instante Castle vio algo que nunca antes había visto alrededor del cuello de su amada, por unos instantes su respiración cesó cuando se dio cuenta que en el cuello de su amada había una nueva cadena en la cual descansaban sus alianzas.

Kate se alejó de ellos tras disculparse debía atender al resto de invitados.

-Pese a todo está hermosa – Le susurró Tyson al escritor.

Una hora después Tyson decidió que había llegado la hora de regresar a casa, buscó a Kate hasta que tras verla en la puerta de la terraza guió la silla hasta allí.

Ella se abrazaba a sí misma – Si necesitan cualquier cosa no dude en pedirla, por desgracia debemos marcharnos, mi padre debe descansar – Kate se sobre saltó al escuchar aquella voz a su espalda y giró sobre sus talones. De nuevo aquellos ojos se clavaban en ella, de nuevo aquella extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo, nuevamente la sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

Cuando Tyson giró la silla para comenzar a alejarse de la detective la mano de ésta rozó el brazo del escritor, Castle tragó y cerró los ojos al sentir como su cuerpo era invadido por todo el amor que sentía.

Tyson y Castle fueron recibidos por las carcajadas y los aplausos de Kelly- Ha sido memorable – Se acercó hasta Jerry y le besó- Dios, cuánto dolor se sentía en aquella casa.

Tyson llevó a Castle hasta el cuarto dónde ambos se quitaron sus máscaras, tras hacer eso ordenó al escritor que bajase hasta su "cárcel", los efectos de la escopolamina aún estaban presentes así que Rick no era ningún peligro.

-La ropa puedes quedártela – Tyson arrancaba el pequeño artefacto que horas antes había pegado al cuerpo del escritor.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Rick tras un gran esfuerzo. Tyson se paró y se volvió a mirar al escritor.

-¿Aún no lo has descubierto? No eres tan inteligente como todos piensan- Tras decir aquello salió del sótano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Castle sabía que una vez el efecto de la escopolamina pasase no recordaría nada de lo que aquel día había sucedido, se miraba todo el cuarto, se puso en pie y caminó hasta el grifo, desenroscó al aireador y palpó hasta encontrar una saliente, pasó su dedo repetidamente por él hasta que consiguió que brotase sangre.

En la pared bajo el lavabo con su propia sangre escribió "ella tiene las alianzas"

Regresó al lugar donde dormía y en ese suelo escribió "mira bajo el lavabo" tras aquello el sueño le venció y mientras sus ojos se cerraban su rostro dibujó una sonrisa.

* * *

_**Nos vemos el próximo lunes con un nuevo capítulo de Kate.**_

_**Las reviews nos animan a seguir haciendo esto. Gracias por leer.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 4 (Kate**)

Minutos después todo había acabado y los asistentes comenzaban a retirarse. Algunos, los que no iban a acudir a la casa del escritor, se acercaban cabizbajos hasta las tres mujeres para presentarles sus condolencias. Kate pensó que aquello sería imposible de soportar. Daba gracias al cielo que ella conservaba intactas las esperanzas de que Castle siguiese vivo, pero ver a Martha y Alexis destrozadas hacía que se sintiese una traidora que las estaba haciendo sufrir en balde.

Separó su mano de las alianzas, quería que todos aquellos fotógrafos pudiesen fotografiarla con ellas. Lanie se acercó por detrás.

- Cariño…

- Estoy bien Lanie – dijo dándose cuenta que la morena había reparado en las alianzas que llevaba colgadas al cuello.

- Nos vemos en casa – aseguró la forense que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Espo.

Kate tuvo que sostener a Alexis cuando James Patterson y Michael Connelly se acercaron para darle sus condolencias. La chica se derrumbó cuando ellos aseguraron que su sitio en la mesa de póker quedaría reservado para siempre.

Minutos después las tres mujeres entraban en el coche que las esperaba para llevarles a la casa del escritor. Martha, cedió el sitio a Kate, subiéndose junto al chófer y dejando que la detective consolase a su nieta.

Cuando el chófer paró el coche frente a la puerta, Martha salió y Kate, antes de abrir la puerta del coche miró a Alexis.

- Sé que es difícil, pero cuando sientas ganas de llorar, recuerda que tu padre nos pidió que sonriésemos.

- Que recordásemos sus payasadas – dijo la chica con los ojos acuosos.

- Exacto.

Entraron en la casa después de que Kate consiguiese arrancar una sonrisa a Alexis. La detective cogió aire en cuanto cruzó el umbral. Aquello iba a ser duro, tendría que recordárselo a Castle cuando le recuperase.

La casa estaba ocupada por gente dividida en pequeños grupos y repartidos por la planta principal. Martha se había negado en rotundo a hacer caso a los organizadores y montar una pequeña carpa en el jardín de la casa y nadie se había atrevido a contradecirla.

Por un momento, por la mente de Kate cruzó un pensamiento negativo. ¿Qué sería de ellas si de verdad Castle estuviese muerto? No quería ni imaginarlo. Saludó a unos y a otros, Martha le presentó a varios amigos y familiares desconocidos para ella, que habían estado en su "no" boda, pero que no llego a conocer dadas las circunstancias.

La detective divisó a Paula y reconociéndola, se disculpó alejándose del grupito donde Martha la retenía.

- Kate – dijo Paula estirando los brazos al ver como se acercaba a ella – lo siento tanto…

- Gracias Paula… Tu discurso fue… - dijo ella dejándose abrazar.

- No creo que estuviese a su altura – dijo la joven apenada – pero jamás pude imaginar que pasaría algo así…

- Paula, a Rick le hubiese encantado – se apresuró a contestar – fue muy emotivo que recogieses la opinión todos los que le conocieron. A él le hubiese gustado.

- Gracias Kate… Yo… Si puedo hacer algo por vosotras, ¿Me lo dirás?

- Claro que sí Paula, no te preocupes, contamos contigo.

Kate pasó su mano por el brazo de la mujer que asintió nerviosa.

- Gracias Paula.

La detective se giró para ir a la cocina. Supuso que su padre estaría allí, desde que Johana murió no había vuelto a acudir a ninguna reunión tras un entierro. Kate necesitaba sentirse arropada como cuando murió su madre. Refugiarse en él, como lo hubiese hecho en Castle de haber estado allí. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no era la detective fuerte e independiente que todos creían. Tan sólo era Kate, una mujer frágil y vulnerable a la que la vida parecía querer arrancarle de su lado a todo aquel que quería. Primero fueron sus abuelos, después su madre, más tarde su formador, después su capitán y ahora, alguien quería quitarle a su marido.

Se paró al verse interceptada en su camino por un hombre empujando una silla de ruedas. Era otra vez el anciano al que había visto en el cementerio y el hombre más joven que la había saludado con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Siento la terrible pérdida que ha sufrido.

Kate asintió escudriñando su cara. Algo en ambos le resultaba familiar.

- Perdone mi falta de educación, mi nombre es Jeff Burton. Termino de mudarme a la casa de al lado, él es mi anciano padre, también siente su pérdida, desgraciadamente sufrió un ictus hace unos años que le dejó en estado catatónico.

- Gracias – pudo contestar ella fijándose con atención en el anciano que con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada no separaba sus ojos de los de ella.

Kate se sorprendió de la paz que aquellos ojos del anciano le estaban trasmitiendo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba sonriendo tontamente.

Jeff se giró para coger uno de los vasos que uno de los camareros le ofreció y Kate sorprendió al anciano mirándola el pecho.

- Si me disculpan… - dijo Kate apresuradamente señalando el resto de la sala.

- Claro, claro – contestó Jeff – tiene invitados que atender…

Kate se alejó saludando a unos y otros, entreteniéndose sin poder ir a la cocina. Cuando por fin lo consiguió y tal y como imaginaba, su padre estaba allí. Sin decir nada se acercó a él, que sabiendo todo por lo que estaba pasando su hija en ese momento, la abrazó susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído.

Instantes después, Jim fue requerido por Martha para que le ayudase con unos documentos que el abogado de Castle había llevado y se separó de su hija dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Lanie entró a la cocina.

- Estás aquí.

Kate le hizo una señal y la morena la siguió por la puerta que daba a la gran terraza frente al mar.

- ¿No deberías estar con el forense? – preguntó Kate.

- Hoy tenía el día libre – contestó la morena - ¿Sabes? Aquí tienen claro sus descansos, no como en Nueva York.

- ¿Volverás mañana?

- No puedo Kate, tengo que volver a mi trabajo… Tengo todos los informes y yo estuve ahí… Si tengo algún problema le llamaré, pero no lo creo, todo está bastante claro.

La detective asintió.

- ¡Beckett! - exclamó Espo acercándose – Estás aquí.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ryan – contestó el detective.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo? – preguntó Kate agarrándole del brazo.

- ¡No! – se apresuró a negar

- ¿Entonces?

Espo miró a su alrededor y se acercó más a ambas mujeres bajando la voz.

- Ryan me ha llamado. Él y Gates han parado en una tienda del pueblo antes de venir aquí y por casualidad el dueño estaba enseñándole un video a un amigo… En el se ve el coche de Castle y una furgoneta negra detrás de él…

Kate apretó con fuerza el brazo de Espo que hizo un gesto de dolor.

- Tranquila, vas a arrancarme el brazo.

- Perdona… ¿Podemos ver ese vídeo?

- ¿Aquí? – preguntó Espo soltando una risa casi inaudible.

- No claro – dijo pensativa Kate.

- Han vuelto a Nueva York, lo revisarán en comisaría.

- Chicos… Creo que deberíais volver también vosotros…

- Lanie, Kate tiene razón, deberías volver…

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó la forense.

- Me quedaré. Si encuentran algo quizá me necesiten y…

- Lo entiendo…

- Alguno de los chicos aún no han vuelto. ¿Qué tal si buscamos a alguien que pueda llevarte? – preguntó el moreno sonriendo a la forense que asintió.

- ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó preocupada por su amiga y su reciente visita al hospital.

- Javi, mi padre, Martha y Alexis estarán aquí. Me quedaré con ellas unos días. Deberías marcharte cuanto antes Lanie, mañana vuelves al trabajo y en tus ratos libres te haré repasar mil veces esos informes… Javi, creo que Karpowski ha venido sola hasta aquí.

- Iré a buscarla… ¿Qué tal si mientras preparas tus cosas? – preguntó a Lanie.

- Dejaron sola a Kate, que se abrazó a sí misma mientras miraba el horizonte sobre el mar.

- Si necesitan cualquier cosa… – dijeron a su espalda sobresaltándola

Kate se giró descubriendo de nuevo a Jeff Burton, su vecino, empujando la silla de ruedas.

- No dude en pedirla, por desgracia debemos marcharnos, mi padre debe descansar.

Kate volvió a reparar en el anciano y su forma de mirarla. Quizá le recordaba a su propio abuelo, pero sin que supiese realmente lo que le resultaba tan familiar, volvió a sonreírle.

Cuando Jeff se giró para ir hacia la puerta, Kate bajó uno de sus brazos y sin intención rozó con sus dedos el antebrazo del anciano. No podría describir la sensación tan extraña que la invadió con ese roce, pero fue tan fuerte que su corazón volvió a saltar desbocado bajo su pecho. Inconscientemente la detective miró su propia mano mientras llevaba la otra hasta su corazón, como si con ese acto pudiese amortiguar los latidos que amenazaban con volver a sufrir otro colapso.

No muy lejos de allí, Ryan y Gates esperaban pacientemente a que aquel video aficionado que habían encontrado por casualidad les entregase la grabación. Aceptaba colaborar con ellos, pero no sin antes hacerse una copia. Era la primera vez que su nieta saltaba con el caballo y no estaba dispuesto a perder esas imágenes.

- Perdone – preguntaba Ryan ante la fulminante mirada que su jefa echaba al hombre - ¿Le falta mucho?

- No. Aquí tiene – dijo entregándole una memoria que extraía de un ordenador portátil – espero que no olvide hacerme llegar esa camiseta del departamento de policía para mi nieto…

- Descuide… Se la traeré personalmente – prometió Ryan – Gracias de nuevo por su colaboración.

Ryan se giró mirando a su jefa mientras le mostraba la pequeña tarjeta.

- En marcha – dijo la capitana saliendo de allí sin dar las gracias.

Javi se despidió cariñosamente de Lanie antes de bajar su equipaje y colocarlo en el maletero del coche de su compañera. Agitó la mano mientras desaparecían por el camino y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Buscó a Kate y la encontró despidiendo a varios de los asistentes. Le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándola que estaría en el despacho que Castle tenía en la casa y ella le asintió.

Sus compañeros de la doce le habían traído lo necesario para detectar si había instaladas cámaras y micrófono. Espo comenzó a explorar concienzudamente pero con disimulo por si estaba siendo vigilado, todos los rincones del despacho.

No halló indicios de ninguna cámara con el detector de radiofrecuencia y comenzó a trabajar con otro aparato que detectaba los micrófonos espía.

Espo sonrió. El aparato acababa de encenderse como un árbol de Navidad. La teoría de su compañera cada vez cobraba más realidad y las sospechas de que su amigo y casi compañero seguía con vida se hacían cada vez más incuestionables. Sobre la mesa, oculto bajo un enorme pisapapeles de barro, obra sin duda de una Alexis en su etapa preescolar, el detective encontró un micrófono.

Buscó en la bolsa de deporte que le habían entregado junto a los detectores y sacó lo que parecía una caja de plástico, pero que en realidad se trataba de un tupperware con su interior relleno de material aislante al ruido, lo abrió y metió dentro el pequeño trasmisor cerrando herméticamente el recipiente y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Lo etiquetó y marcó la hora en la que lo había encontrado y el lugar exacto.

Tendría que hablar con Beckett para saber cómo ocultarlo de Martha y Alexis, pero sin inutilizarlo por si tenían que hacer uso de él.

No encontró nada más en el despacho. Despejó la mesa del escritor, haciendo a un lado todo lo que le estorbaba y desplegó un mapa de Long Island. La península de South Fork era el extremo de Long Island, donde se encontraban Southamptons y East Hamptons. Para llegar hasta la península desde Nueva York sólo había dos opciones o la autopista 27 o la carretera comarcal 80. Estudió con detenimiento el mapa, señalando los puntos donde él y Ryan habían pedido las grabaciones sin éxito. De repente se acordó de un amigo que quizá pudiese ayudarle. Trabajaba en control de tráfico de Long Island, aquella autopista tenía que tener cámaras y si podía conseguir la más cercana al puente, tal vez tuviese pistas…

Cuando Kate terminó de despedir los últimos invitados, un amigo de Martha que conocía a Castle desde que nació y su familia, se excusó para hablar con su compañero. Entró al despacho y cerró la puerta tras ella haciéndole una señal al moreno.

- Ahí lo tienes – dijo señalándole el micro.

Kate le miró sonriendo.

- Os lo dije. ¿Revisarás el resto de la casa?

- Cuando todos se vayan a dormir. ¿Qué quieres que haga con los que encuentre?

- De momento quiero saber dónde están, pero no quiero que los aísles… Salvo éste. Aquí podremos hablar tranquilos. ¿Qué estabas mirando? – preguntó acercándose al mapa.

- Estos dos puentes – dijo señalando un punto del mapa – son la única forma de cruzar desde Nueva York y… ¿Adivinas quien tiene un amigo con acceso a las cámaras de la autopista 27?

Kate volvió a sonreír y Espo la imitó contento. Necesitaba ese gesto, necesitaba ver sonreír de nuevo a su compañera. Había esperanzas.

Horas después, mientras en el interior de la casa, Espo esperaba pacientemente a que todos se fuesen a descansar, en Nueva York y después de revisar por completo el video obtenido, tenían la marca y modelo de la furgoneta que seguía al coche de Castle, pero no era posible obtener la matrícula. Estaba demasiado lejos.

Con ese dato, Espo llamó a su contacto y le pidió que revisase en el video del día de la boda si una furgoneta de esas características, había cruzado el puente de la 27 en dirección a los Hamptons.

El detective comenzó la revisión en la planta baja, encontrando micrófonos en todas las estancias principales, pero ninguna cámara.

Kate esperó un rato antes de bajar a buscar a Espo. Lo encontró en el despacho, hablando por teléfono. El detective le hizo una señal para que esperase.

- Sí. Espero un momento – dijo Espo a su interlocutor – He encontrado cuatro y no hay cámaras – le dijo a Kate sin soltar el teléfono.

Kate se sentó en silencio en uno de los sillones del despacho, Espo hizo una mueca, su contacto estaba recibiendo un aviso para que comprobase la matrícula de un coche que podía haber sido abandonado en el aparcamiento de un restaurante en la localidad de Coram.

Tras unos interminables segundos, Espo pudo reanudar la conversación.

- Gracias tío –dijo Espo apuntando una matrícula y un nombre - te debo una… ¿En serio?... ¿Podrías conseguirme eso?... No, no… No me importa, esperaré tu llamada.

Espo colgó mirando a Kate y sonriendo.

- Tengo la matrícula, mi amigo dice que no han cruzado otra furgoneta así en todo el día, tiene que ser esa… Está a nombre de una empresa, Racmy Corp.

- Llamaré a Ryan para que investigue…

El teléfono de Espo comenzó a sonar y él contestó de inmediato.

- ¡Qué rápido tío!... Sí… Te he oído el aviso… ¿Cómo? ¿Estás seguro?... – dijo mientras escribía rápidamente - Gracias. Iré para allá. Te debo una.

El moreno miró a Kate, que no había hecho ninguna llamada esperando a que colgase su compañero.

- No vas a creértelo…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Antes, cuando esperaba al teléfono, pasaron un aviso de un coche que podía estar abandonado a unos cincuenta kilómetros de aquí

Kate le miró extrañada.

- ¿Sabes a nombre de quién está ese coche?

La detective le hizo una señal con la mano para que continuase, estaba tan cansada que no tenía paciencia para nada.

- Racmy corp.

- Hablaré con Ryan – aseguró Kate con el teléfono en la mano.

La noche fue larga para ambos. Espo condujo hasta Coram y jugándose un expediente forzó la cerradura del coche para revisar su interior. El detective no encontró nada que pudiese darle una pista, todo parecía haber sido limpiado a conciencia, el interior del coche estaba impecable y completamente vacío. Buscó algún resto de pelos en los asientos y moqueta, pero no tuvo suerte.

Recibió la llamada de su amigo y apuntó en una libreta los datos que éste iba dándole. Colgó y echó un nuevo vistazo al coche. Era una pena que no le hubiesen dado un localizador para colocarlo en su interior por si alguien volvía a por él.

Cuando entró en la casa de Castle, imaginó que Kate estaría despierta y la buscó en el despacho. La detective miraba con atención el mapa que su compañero había extendido sobre la mesa.

- ¿Encontraste algo?

- Está completamente limpio. Pero tengo algo interesante – dijo levantando su libreta – mi amigo ha recopilado las veces que ambos vehículos han pasado por allí en los últimos días, hasta donde tienen guardado en su sistema.

- ¿Y?

- El coche cruzó ese puente en dirección a Nueva York apenas una hora después del accidente de Castle.

- ¿Revistaste el maletero?

- Limpio.

Kate soltó aire. Si el maletero y el interior del coche estaban limpios, Castle no debía de estar herido, o al menos de gravedad, o habría manchas de sangre.

- ¿Podemos conseguir las imágenes?

- Imposible. Necesitaríamos una orden y no es nuestra jurisdicción ni tenemos oficialmente un caso. Y no puedo pedirle ese favor…

- A estas alturas puede estar en Canadá – protestó la detective.

- El restaurante estaba cerrado, mañana iré a primera hora, he visto que tiene cámaras de seguridad, quizá podamos conseguir algo.

- Mientras – dijo Kate haciendo un círculo con una cera roja alrededor del punto donde se había producido el accidente – tenemos que buscar esa furgoneta. Lo normal es que no la esté utilizando y la haya dejado abandonada por alguna parte…

Espo asintió.

- Lo malo es que toda esta zona está llena de casas como esta, con sus garajes…

- Empezaremos por lo más fácil. Buscaremos en edificios abandonados.

- ¿Lo más fácil?

- El portátil de Castle está ahí – dijo señalando una bolsa

Espo abrió la bolsa que le había señalado su compañera y sacó el portátil, poniéndolo en marcha.

- Tiene contraseña – dijo contrariado.

- Siempre.

- Ya… Pues es un fastidio…

Kate le miró sonriendo.

- Prueba con esa palabra, con "siempre".

El moreno la miró e hizo lo que ella decía sonriendo al comprobar que era la palabra correcta.

- Menudas contraseñas se busca… Viniendo de él pensé que sería algo más fantasioso y rebuscado.

Kate le miró pensativa mientras su compañero estaba atento a la pantalla. Para ellos esa simple palabra tenía mucho significado.

Siempre… Su mente voló al pasado. Siempre… Aquella palabra que ambos habían comenzado a utilizar tontamente como una secreta contraseña que no parecía significar nada para el resto, pero que lo era todo para ellos, provocándoles que mil mariposas revoloteasen en su estómago cuando uno la escuchaba del otro. Siempre… ¿Acaso no sonaba a pura fantasía?

Siempre… Podía significar más allá incluso de la eternidad.

Siempre estaré para ti, siempre te protegeré, siempre te sacaré de apuros, siempre te esperaré, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre te amaré…

Siempre…

Se acercó a Espo, mirando por encima de su hombro la pantalla del portátil.

Siempre… Voy a encontrarte… – se dijo para sí

* * *

**Gracias por leer como siempre y por las reviews.**

**El viernes más.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 4 (Rick)**

* * *

El dolor de cabeza aquel día era de los grandes, la boca la tenía totalmente reseca, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, se apoyó sobre el brazo para intentar incorporarse, una vez sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared comenzaron a llegar a su cerebro imágenes del día anterior.

Escondió la cabeza entre sus manos cuando recordó la imagen de Kate abrazando a su padre, y después la nada, por mucho que intentaba recordar que pasó después su mente lo único que le devolvía era el vacío.

Se movió hasta alcanzar la botella de agua, debía ser temprano porque ni Tyson ni Kelly habían bajado a dejarle sus gachas, cuando lograse salir de ahí se prometió que jamás en su vida volvería a tomarlas.

Al destapar la botella se fijó en la herida que tenía en su dedo, era un corte reciente, pero no recordaba habérselo hecho.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaba en voz alta al tiempo que se ponía en pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia el lavabo para asearse un poco. Apoyó sus manos en él y mirando fijamente el grifo se preguntaba si sería conveniente sacar de aquel escondite las alianzas, finalmente decidió dejarlas allí.

Regresó a su sitio y se sentó, mientras lo hacía se fijó en el suelo, había algo escrito, algo que antes no estaba.

"Mira bajo el lavabo" fue lo que leyó. Su mirada se quedó clavada en aquellas palabras, para él carecían de sentido, pero si había perdido tiempo en escribirlas debían ser importantes, se puso en pie y caminó hacia el lugar que le indicaba la frase. Cuando llegó se agachó y descubrió otra frase "Ella tiene las alianzas" se suponía que aquella frase debería tener algún sentido para él pero en ese momento no encontraba un significado.

Escuchó como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse así que regresó a su lugar y se sentó esperando la entrada de sus captores.

-Vaya, al fin has despertado – Tyson se le acercaba con el arma empuñada- Aunque es normal que estuvieses cansado después de todas las emociones que viviste ayer – Castle le miró totalmente perdido- Es una lástima que no recuerdes – Le dejó las gachas de todos los días y girando sobre sus talones comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la salida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto odio? – Tyson se paró y se giró para mirar al escritor.

-Te repites, ayer ya preguntaste eso.

-¿Por qué?- Repitió el escritor poniéndose en pie esta vez y acercándose hasta Jerry.

-¡No te muevas! – Castle paró sus pasos de inmediato- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –Tyson salió de allí.

Pocos minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse, el escritor se encontraba ingiriendo su desayuno, levantó la vista y ante sus ojos apareció Tyson, el cual colocó una silla ante el escritor y se sentó.

-¿Sigues queriendo saber? – Castle por respuesta dejó el bol a un lado y clavó sus ojos en aquel psicópata- Bien, me tomaré eso por un sí-Y entonces Jerry Tyson comenzó su relato- Hace algunos años en un motel de mala muerte, te hice una pregunta, ¿la recuerdas?

La mente del escritor voló hasta aquella noche en la que por unos segundos creyó que su vida terminaría.

_Te atrae la muerte. Te gusta estar cerca porque te emociona. Ahora bien, ¿de dónde sale eso? ¿De tus propios impulsos reprimidos?_

-Me quedé sin saber la respuesta, quiero saber por fin qué tienes que decir- Castle miraba sin terminar de entender- Te contaré una historia, a ver si así logro obtener una respuesta.

_Tommy corría en busca de su hermano como cada viernes, sólo faltaban veinte minutos para que el coche de su padre llegase a __The Storm King School_ _para llevarlos a casa a pasar el fin de semana. Había recorrido casi todo el campus, pero no había rastro ni de su hermano ni de la novia de éste._

_-¡Markus! – Gritaba a pleno pulmón, mientras continuaba corriendo. Intentando coger aliento se paraba delante de la torre del reloj._

_-Tommy, ¿qué haces aquí? – El pequeño sonrió al ver a la persona que le hablaba._

_-Hola Kelly, ¿has visto a Markus? Papá está a punto de llegar y ya sabes que no le gusta esperar._

_-No, la verdad es que también le estoy buscando – Acariciaba la cabeza del niño- ¿Quieres que le busquemos juntos? – Tommy sonrió asintiendo- Vamos, miremos en los campos de deporte._

_-Vengo de allí y no le he visto – Kelly se quedaba pensando._

_-Miremos en la torre, ya sabes que a veces nos gusta subir allí – El pequeño asentía._

_Desde que ella y su hermano mayor habían comenzado a salir dos años antes, el pequeño Tommy sentía que tenía una hermana más. Kally siempre estaba pendiente de lo que Tommy quería o necesitaba, incluso a veces más pendiente que el propio Markus. Caminaban a paso rápido hacia la entrada de la torre, ambos conocían el mal carácter del padre de los chicos, y ninguno quería empezar el fin de semana con un castigo sobre sus espaldas._

_-Nos va a castigar – Se notaba el miedo en la voz del pequeño, la joven le apretó la mano intentando darle confianza._

_-Llegaremos a tiempo, ya lo verás – Tommy la miró con la duda reflejada en su rostro._

_Nada más abrir la puerta de la torre escucharon gritos, provenían de la parte superior._

_-Es Markus – Dijo el pequeño Tommy._

_-Quédate aquí, subiré a ver qué sucede – Kelly comenzó a caminar con el pequeño pisándole los talones- Te he dicho que me esperes aquí._

_-Quiero ir contigo – Kelly suspiró y aceptó._

_Los gritos aumentaban de volumen a medida que subían los peldaños de la escalera de caracol, la voz de Markus era inconfundible, no tenían dudas. Él y otro chico se estaban peleando._

_-Eres escoria, nadie te quiere. Tu madre es una puta por eso no conoces a tu padre y para poder continuar fallándose a los tíos que la pagan te ha metido en este colegio – Tommy y Kelly se miraron al escuchar aquellas frases cargadas de odio._

_-Ese es Markus, ¿pero a quien le está gritando? – Preguntaba Tommy._

_-¡Retira lo que has dicho de mi madre! – La chica reconoció la voz era la de Richard Rodgers, el becado que había llegado ese mismo año. Desde el principio, él y Markus habían tenido problemas. A Markus no le gustaban los chicos con beca, decía que bajaban el nivel de la institución y que además todos eran ladrones._

_-¿Retirarlo? Seguro que si le pago hasta yo me la podría follar. Dicen que hace unas mamadas de la leche –Kelly subía todo lo rápido que podía, aquello iba a terminar mal._

_-Eres un maldito hijo de puta – Rick se abalanzaba sobre Markus- Eres tan cabrón como el psicópata de tu padre._

_-Aquí el único hijo de puta eres tú – Markus esquivaba el puñetazo que Rick le había lanzado- Mírate peleas como una puta niña – Rick se doblaba por el golpe que Markus le había dado en las costillas._

_-¿Qué tal se vive con un padre que ha matado a su esposa? – Rick soltó aquella frase con todo el odio que era capaz._

_Según los periódicos, el señor Leonard, padre de Markus y Tommy fue durante mucho tiempo el único sospechoso de la muerte de su esposa, finalmente el caso quedó sin cerrar ya que los detectives que lo llevaron jamás fueron capaces de encontrar pruebas de la implicación del principal sospechoso._

_Tommy se quedó parado cuando escuchó a Rick decir aquellas cosas, Kelly le apretó la mano con fuerza._

_-¡Hijo de puta, te voy a matar! – Markus se lanzó contra Rick, éste se apartó en el último instante evitando así el ataque de su rival._

_Llegaron a la planta superior al tiempo que el cuerpo de Markus caía de la torre por una de las ventanas._

_-¡Markus! – gritaron ambos._

_Rick estiraba su brazo intentando parar la caída del joven, pero no logró llegar a tiempo._

_-¡Le has matado! – Ambos se acercaban hasta él y comenzaban a golpearle la espalda. Rick continuaba con su brazo extendido y la mirada perdida hacia el cuerpo que yacía delante de la torre._

_Gritos provenientes del exterior comenzaban a llegar hasta ellos, gente corriendo por las escaleras, y gritos en lo alto de la torre._

_-¡Markus! – Eran parte de los gritos de la torre- ¡Le has matado!_

_-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – La voz del director resonó en la torre._

Castle miraba a Tyson intentando asimilar todo lo que éste le estaba contando, no podía creer que todo lo que estaba sucediendo estuviese provocado por aquel trágico accidente.

-Tú eres Tommy, Markus era tu hermano, Kelly era su novia. Vale, que te negases a creerme, pero el director aseguró que había sido un accidente tras visionar las cámaras de seguridad de la torre, nunca fui acusado porque todo el mundo vio que nunca quise hacer daño a Markus, tan solo me defendí – Tyson apoyó su arma sobre la cabeza del escritor- ¡Dispara! ¡Hazlo! Al final todo lo que quieres es verme muerto.

-No, Ricky. Lo que quiero es ver tu sufrimiento, quiero que desees realmente estar muerto, que veas como tu maravillosa vida explota ante tus ojos.

-¿Cómo Tommy Leonard terminó siendo Jerry Tyson?

-Dímelo tú.

-Es fácil – Rick le miró sonriendo- Querías alejarte de todo lo que fue tu padre, él asesinó a tu madre, eso que siendo tú un asesino en serie debería hacerte estar orgulloso de él, es lo que te hace odiarle. No le admiras porque él siempre fue el sospechoso principal, no fue un crimen perfecto, no fue un asesinato elaborado, sólo llegó un día tan sumamente borracho que sus golpes de cada día se le fueron de las manos. Para ti tu padre era un perdedor, por eso mataste a Tom Leonard.

-Vaya, pero mira que listo es el escritor- Dijo con cierto tono de ironía- Tan listo eres que estás encerrado en esta habitación cuando deberías estar disfrutando de tu luna de miel. Tú mataste a la persona que para mí sí era un héroe, le mataste. Y nos enseñaste lo fácil y barato que es matar a alguien – Tyson sonreía mientras hablaba- Soy lo que soy gracias a ti – Tras decir eso rompió a reír- ¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo que eres el responsable de la muerte de tantas personas?

-Fue un accidente, no soy un asesino – Se defendió el escritor- Yo no soy responsable de nada, eres un psicópata, de la misma forma que lo era tu padre y tu hermano

-Mataste a mi hermano, le mataste, no hubo accidente – Decía Tyson mientras ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello del escritor, comenzando a apretar.

-¡Jerry! Suelta a Castle de inmediato - La voz de Kelly hizo que Tyson comenzase a aflojar sus manos- No queremos que suceda de esa forma, tiene que sufrir – Le recordó apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Tyson- Tiene que sufrir tanto como lo hicimos nosotros cuando mató a Markus.

-Da igual lo que digas, él murió por tu culpa. Descubrí que matar sale gratis. Recuerdo el día que descubrí que trabajabas con aquellos policías, fue entonces cuando empecé a planear mi venganza. ¿A caso creías que fue casualidad mi salida de la cárcel? – Rick le miraba negando.

-Estás más perturbado de lo que siempre creí – Fue lo único que dijo.

Kelly sonrió - ¿Quieres ver algo divertido que sucedió ayer? – Tyson miró a su novia y también sonrió.

-Cierto, refresquemos un poco la memoria a Ricky. Debes tener muchas horas en blanco – Le dijo al escritor- Baja mi portátil, mientras yo me quedo con él – Rick trataba de imaginarse lo que le querían mostrar.

El escritor era conocedor del gusto de Tyson por la vigilancia, así que supuso que le mostraría imágenes de su familia, pero lo que la pantalla del ordenador le mostró fue algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado.

Kelly dejó el portátil sobre una mesa plegable que con anterioridad colocó en el sótano, Tyson abrió su ordenador y tras introducir la contraseña comenzó la selección de videos.

-Espero que lo disfrutes – dijo al escritor sonriendo- Yo tardaré mucho tiempo en olvidarlo.

Ante los ojos del escritor comenzaron a aparecer imágenes, primer de él mientras era disfrazado, él siendo drogado, él haciendo caso a todas las órdenes que Tyson le daba.

Instintivamente cerró los ojos cuando comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes de su propio entierro- Abre los putos ojos sino quieres que te meta un tiro en la cabeza – Sintió el cañón del arma de Tyson posándose sobre su sien derecha- Así está mejor – dijo Tyson apartando la pistola cuando el escritor abrió nuevamente los ojos.

-Alexis – Salió de la boca como un susurro cuando la imagen de su hija, rota por el dolor, apareció en la pantalla.

-Pobre, no creo que supere tu perdida – Dijo Kelly riendo.

Se quedó sin respiración cuando vio que Kate le miró durante el entierro – Es increíble lo que se puede grabar con una diminuta cámara situada en unas gafas de sol – Le dijo Tyson- ¿te gusta ver a tu gente? – Rick le miró con todo el odio que sentía- Vaya, parece que no estás muy contento, pues aún te queda lo mejor.

Las imágenes continuaron apareciendo ante sus ojos, la tuvo tan cerca… Cerró los ojos al ver la imagen de Kate sonriendo al anciano, al abrirlos sintió como su corazón latía con rapidez, ante sus ojos aparecían las alianzas colgando del cuello de Kate. Su cerebro trabajaba a máxima velocidad intentando encontrar un significado. Soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones cuando encontró la razón más lógica, ella sabía que él aún vivía.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Tyson dejó de sonreír al ver el gesto de Castle- ¡Para las imágenes! – le gritó a Kelly, ésta le miró sin comprender pero haciendo lo que le decía- Será mejor que le dejemos solo – Kelly le miraba sorprendida.

-¿Esto es todo? – Les dijo Castle. Tyson le miró desde la puerta y disparó haciendo que la bala pasase a milímetros del escritor, Castle dejó de sonreír.

-Esto es sólo el comienzo- Tyson y Kelly cerraron la puerta.

Una vez en el piso superior la doctora quiso saber la razón del cambio que Tyson había tenido.

-Algo ha pasado, todo iba bien, pero su gesto y su rostro cambio mientras veía las imágenes, el dolor y el miedo desapareció. Quiero ver nuevamente las imágenes, hay algo en ellas que ha hecho que Rick se recupere.

-Las hemos visto un montón de veces y no hemos encontrado nada.

-Pues las volveremos a ver, hay algo que ha hecho que tenga esperanza – Tyson comenzó la visualización en la televisión del salón- Quiero que con la cena le drogues, tengo una sorpresa para cuando despierte- Decía Tyson mientras continuaba viendo las imágenes.

Castle sonreía leyendo lo escrito bajo el lavabo, ahora tenía un significado lo escrito. Kate sabía que el cuerpo encontrado en su vehículo no era el suyo, aquello le dio la fuerza necesaria para comenzar a pensar en la forma de escapar. Sabía que ella nunca se daría por vencida, pero no tenía claro que Tyson aguantase mucho tiempo sin matarle o lo que era peor aún sin matar a alguno de sus seres queridos.

Escuchó como la puerta volvía a abrirse, ante sus ojos apareció Kelly empuñando un arma como siempre- Es la hora de cenar – Le dejó una nueva botella de agua y el plato con gachas.

-¿Por qué le ayudas? Sabes que terminarás muerta.

-Me quiere, nunca me matará. Él hará justicia a Markus, hará que todos los que no quisieron ver que aquello no fue un accidente paguen por ello. Y yo estaré a su lado.

-Tyson no sabe lo que es querer, estás muerta y lo sabes, sólo que aún no ha puesto fecha a tu muerte – Kelly salió de allí cerrando tras ella la puerta.

Pocos minutos después de comenzar a tomar lo que la mujer le había dejado el escritor sintió como los ojos comenzaban a pesarle.

-Kate – fue lo único que dijo antes de quedar totalmente dormido.

Al escritor lo que daba una nueva sorpresa, Tyson sonreía mirando su obra mientras el escritor continuaba dormido. Antes de salir del sótano Tyson conectó el interruptor, haciendo que en la habitación dónde retenía al escritor comenzasen a escucharse voces.

**-Disfruta Ricky, disfruta viendo y escuchando lo que pasa en la casa de al lado – Reía mientras subía las escaleras para llegar al piso superior.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy.**

**Gracias por leer. Esperamos vuestra opinión en las reviews.**

**El lunes más.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 5 (Kate**)

* * *

Cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta del despacho de su padre y se encontró el panorama, arrugó la frente sin saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Espo, sentado sobre la silla que solía utilizar su padre, tenía abierto el portátil de éste y apoyaba la cara entre el teclado y la mesa. Por su parte Kate, a su lado, tenía los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y sobre lo que parecía ser un mapa.

- Kate – la llamó suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella – Kate…

- Déjame dormir un rato más Rick…

Alexis hizo un amago de sonrisa. La detective estaba dormida. La envidiaba. En ese momento por la mente de Kate no pasaba que su padre estaba muerto. Le daba pena despertarla y que volviese a la cruda realidad, pero no quería que ella enfermase y el médico había recomendado reposo y tranquilidad, no podía dejar que siguiese durmiendo sobre la mesa del despacho.

- Kate – dijo zarandeándola suavemente – despierta por favor.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la detective alzando la cabeza.

- Deberías dormir en la cama…

- Alexis…

Espo levantó la cabeza al sentir la voz de las dos mujeres hablando a su lado.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó con los ojos medio cerrados.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo – dijo la chica mirando a ambos - ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Espo miró a Kate, dejando claro a la detective que debía ser ella quien buscase una excusa creíble ante la chica.

- Nada…

- ¿Y os quedáis dormidos sobre un mapa y con el portátil de papá encendido? – les dijo.

- Estábamos revisando un caso… - confesó Kate.

- Dijiste que descansarías… Dijiste que te quedarías aquí con nosotras hasta que te recuperases…

- ¡Y lo haré!

- Kate…

- No va a pasarme nada. Estoy bien Alexis – dijo levantándose de la silla.

La chica reparó en el mapa.

- ¿Vuestro caso está relacionado con esta zona? – preguntó incrédula señalando el mapa - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Alexis…

La pelirroja miró a Kate pidiendo una explicación creíble.

- Verás…

- Lo siento – intervino Espo desviando la atención de Alexis – todo ha sido culpa mía. No me quedaré tranquilo hasta saber si tu padre se salió de la carretera él sólo o alguien provocó su salida y se dio a la fuga dejándole ahí…

Alexis volvió a mirar a Kate y ésta asintió. La joven llevó sus manos a la cara, frotándose los ojos con los dedos.

- No sé si quiero saber si alguien tuvo la culpa – afirmó dolida.

- Lo sabemos. Por eso no queríamos decirte nada ni a ti ni a tu abuela – afirmó Kate siguiendo la mentira de Espo.

- Creo que me haría menos daño no saberlo.

Kate asintió y se acercó para abrazarla.

- Tranquila… Siento que te hayas enterado…

- Comprendo que quieras encontrar a alguien si lo hizo pero…

Kate se separó ligeramente para mirarla.

- No quiero que te pase nada Kate – admitió la chica – la abuela y yo no podríamos perdonárnoslo… Déjalo estar… Aunque haya un culpable no nos devolverá a papá…

A Kate esas palabras la desgarraron. Quería decirle que su padre estaba vivo y que le buscaría hasta en el hielo ártico si era necesario. Iba a traerlo de nuevo a su lado y volverían a reírse de su inmadurez para perder al Scrabble o de las confabulaciones de ambas para que Alexis le sorprendiese en su partida interminable con pistolas láser. Se casarían y ella sería "el padrino" de la boda, formarían una familia y ella sería la hermana mayor…

Por un momento su mente volvió catorce años atrás, cuando perdió a su madre. Que diferente había sido su reacción a la de Alexis. Como había cambiado su vida el no saber quién había sido el responsable de la muerte de Johana. No quería que la pelirroja echase su vida a perder buscando venganza como lo hizo ella. No es que se arrepintiese de ser policía, pero sabía que si su madre pudiese verla ahora, se llevaría una reprimenda por no haber acabado su carrera de derecho antes de decidirse por ser policía. Policía… Si alguien se enteraba de su grave lesión en el corazón…

- Alexis… - dijo Kate después de un instante - está bien. No te preocupes. No hemos encontrado nada y no seguiremos investigando.

- La joven miró a Espo que asintió en silencio.

- Si es lo que tú quieres – dijo el detective – he de respetarlo. Nos olvidaremos de todo.

- Por favor – dijo la chica en voz muy bajita – no quiero que la abuela se entere de nada de esto.

Los dos detectives se miraron entre sí y confirmaron un "si" silencioso.

- ¿Desayunamos? – preguntó la joven.

- Déjanos recoger todo esto y estaremos en la cocina en unos minutos.

- Bien.

Dejaron que la chica saliese del despacho y cuando se cerró la puerta Kate gesticuló indicando a Espo que no podía hacer otra cosa.

- Por un momento pensé que ibas a decírselo – dijo el moreno.

- No deben enterarse – dijo con seguridad Kate.

El detective suspiró.

- Casi nos pilla – dijo doblando el mapa.

- A partir de ahora tendremos que tener mucho cuidado para que no sospeche- aseguró Kate - Deberías hacerle creer que vuelves a Nueva York. Te buscaré un hotel.

- En cuanto desayunemos y tome una ducha, recogeré mis cosas. Iré a revisar esos edificios y te informaré de lo que encuentre.

- Bien. Mientras te reservaré una habitación y te mandaré la dirección.

Un par de horas después, Espo se despedía de la familia. Abrazó a Kate y a Alexis, apretó con fuerza la mano que Jim le tendía, y cuando tuvo que despedirse de Martha, el detective pasó uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

La actriz se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar. La gran entereza que Martha había demostrado hasta ese momento se desmoronó al comprender que no volvería a ver bromear a su hijo con sus amigos. De repente a Kate le pareció que Martha había envejecido años en días y sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a la que iba a ser su suegra y tras hacer una señal a Espo, tomó el relevo de éste poniéndose en su lugar, abrazando a la mujer mientras la empujaba con suavidad al interior de la casa.

Espo apretó los labios con rabia y se metió en el coche, saliendo de allí a toda velocidad.

- Maldita sea Tyson – dijo golpeando el volante - cuando te encuentre voy a matarte con mis propias manos.

A dos horas de allí, en Nueva York, un descansado Ryan se sentaba frente a su capitana.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntaba ésta sin dejar de firmar informes.

- Racmy Corporation no tiene huellas que podamos seguir. Tan sólo varios automóviles a su nombre – dijo tendiéndole un listado.

- La capitana asintió y dejó de firmar documentos para darle un listado a Ryan.

- He hablado con los técnicos. Alguien ha estado entrando en nuestro sistema de cámaras internas durante los últimos meses.

- Ryan estudió los datos.

- ¿Lo han interceptado?

- Imposible de rastrear. Pero han montado un sistema para que la próxima vez que lo haga nos avisen con un mensaje al móvil. En ese momento apagaremos nuestros monitores y esconderemos todos los informes que tengamos sobre las mesas. No quiero que se acerque con el zoom y pueda ver lo que estamos haciendo.

- ¿No prefiere cortarle el acceso?

- No. Que siga pensando que no sabemos nada. Ryan… ¿Qué sabe de ese doble que utilizó Tyson la vez anterior?

- Ayer no pude contactar con su jefe. Iba a ir ahora al restaurante donde trabajaba, ayer estaba cerrado por descanso. En su edificio su casero dice que no le ha visto, pero que ingresa el alquiler con puntualidad, como siempre.

- Bien. Manténgame informada.

Ryan salió del despacho y antes de salir de comisaría, mandó un correo a Espo y a Kate con el listado de matrículas a nombre de la empresa. Minutos después entraba en el restaurante donde trabajaba el doble de Castle y mostraba su placa tras pedir hablar con el encargado.

- Lo siento, pero no dijo dónde iba… - dijo el hombre tras atender a Ryan - Tan sólo que era una buena oportunidad y que lamentaba no poder avisarnos con más tiempo. Renunció incluso a su parte del bote de propinas. Eso fue hace tres meses. No he vuelto a verle.

- ¿Sabe si alguno de los trabajadores se lleva bien con él y sepa dónde puedo encontrarle?

- Quizás Eleanor – dijo pensativo – ellos dos estaban liados, aunque crean que yo no lo sabía… Ya sabe, no quiero novios entre mis empleados…

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Eleanor?

- Ahí mismo – dijo señalando la puerta por la que entraba una mujer – ella empieza su turno en media hora. No la entretenga demasiado.

- Gracias.

El rubio se dirigió a la mujer y ambos se sentaron en una mesa vacía.

- Cortó conmigo justó después de decirle al jefe que se marchaba – dijo molesta.

- ¿Le dijo por qué?

- Quería ser actor ¿Sabe? Hace un año se hizo pasar por un famoso escritor y desde entonces había ido a cursos de interpretación.

- ¿Se ha marchado a Los Ángeles quizás?

- No. No lo creo. Por lo que me dio a entender iba a hacer una campaña de publicidad para una clínica de esas que te mejoran el aspecto.

- Entiendo.

- Dijo que iban a pagarle muy bien si se sometía a varias operaciones, ya sabe, para esas fotos de "antes y después", dijo que era la oportunidad de su vida, aparte de pagarle conseguiría mejorar algunas cosas de su cara que no le gustaban tanto, ya sabe, su nariz, su barriga y eso…

- Entonces… ¿No sabe dónde puedo encontrarle?

- No. Me dijo que su vida iba a cambiar y que yo no entraba en sus planes. Supongo que pensaría que después de esas operaciones las mujeres caerían rendidas a sus pies…

- ¿Sabe si tiene familia?

- No. Era hijo único y sus padres murieron hace tiempo.

Ryan salió del restaurante sin ninguna pista. O con todas. Llamó a Gates y ésta le ordenó ir al apartamento de Jake Leroux y esperarla allí hasta que ella llegase.

Al rubio le sorprendió la facilidad con la que su jefa abrió la puerta del apartamento. Parecía mucho más hábil que cualquiera de ellos. Recorrieron la casa sin encontrar ningún rastro del hombre. Parecía que nadie vivía allí. Varias cartas que habían colado bajo la puerta. La nevera desconectada, con varias latas de cerveza y conservas en su interior, una gruesa capa de polvo sobre los muebles y dentro del armario demasiadas perchas y cajones vacios. La única planta que tenía en la ventana, no había sobrevivido a la falta de riego y estaba seca.

- No me gusta nada esto – dijo la capitana mientras observaba una foto del camarero junto a Richard Castle y que éste último le había dedicado cuando se conocieron. Su parecido físico era increíble.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Volver a comisaría e investigar sus cuentas y su teléfono – dijo señalando el montón de facturas que estaban en el suelo junto a la puerta y entre las que se distinguían algunas de T- Mobile – Quiero saber dónde está.

Mientras el día pasaba para Ryan y Gates en Nueva York, Espo iba visitando uno a uno todos los edificios abandonados en un radio de diez kilómetros a la redonda del lugar donde había tenido el accidente Castle sin que encontrase nada en ninguno de ellos.

- Soy yo, Espo.

- Hola – contestó Kate al otro lado del teléfono – dame un minuto…

Kate se levantó del sofá dejando a Martha y Jim solos y entró en el despacho de Castle.

- Ahora… Dime, ¿Has encontrado algo?

- Nada. He revisado todos los edificios que tengo en el mapa y otros que no aparecían y no he encontrado nada.

- Habrá que ampliar la búsqueda – dijo ella con seguridad.

Javi bufó al otro lado del teléfono.

- Estoy machacado – dijo mientras se quitaba los calcetines y miraba sus enrojecidos pies.

- Te das una ducha, cenas, duermes y mañana continuas con el resto. Ese coche tiene que estar en alguna parte y hay que encontrarlo – dijo enfadada.

- ¿Sabes? Deberías acompañarme… Y con alguno de tus zapatos de tacón.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Y tampoco debe ser para tanto…

- Claro… No hay camino hasta muchos de esos edificios, hay que ir andando.

- ¿Y tú eres detective?

- ¿Qué?

- Estamos buscando un coche Javi, si no hay camino ni huellas de que haya pasado un coche, no es el edificio – dijo con ironía – deja de perder el tiempo.

Kate volvió al sofá después de colgar a Espo. Alexis se unió a los tres y entonces Jim decidió que era el momento para hablar con las tres mujeres.

- Sé que aún es pronto pero hay algo que debemos hacer cuanto antes.

Martha le miró y asintió. Era demasiado mayor y experta como para saber a qué estaba refiriéndose Jim.

- ¿A qué te refieres papá?

Jim miró a Alexis y a su propia hija alternativamente.

- Tenemos que leer el testamento.

Kate se levantó de un golpe.

- ¡Por favor! – exclamó moviéndose hacia la ventana.

- Katie…

Kate soltó el aire contenido por la nariz. Recordó los micrófonos y se giró viendo los tres pares de ojos que la miraban fijamente.

- Cariño… - dijo su padre – Sabes que es la ley…

- Pero acabamos de volver del funeral y… No quiero volver a Nueva York…

- Y no lo haremos si no queréis. Podemos leerlo aquí. Tan sólo hará falta que el resto de herederos estén presentes…

- ¿Resto de herederos? – preguntó Alexis sorprendida.

Jim asintió a la chica.

- ¿Tengo algún hermano secreto o algo así?

- Si tienes algún hermano, tu padre no lo nombró en el testamento, pero si nombró a cuatro personas más.

- ¿Cuatro? – preguntaron a la vez las tres mujeres.

- Sí.

- ¿Y podemos saber de quienes se trata? – dijo esta vez Martha.

Kate volvió a sentarse y miró fijamente a su padre esperando que diese la respuesta.

- Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, Lanie Parish y Victoria Gates.

- ¿Victoria Gates? – preguntaron incrédulas Kate y Alexis a la vez.

- Pero si ella le odiaba – dijo Alexis.

- Saldréis de dudas en cuanto podamos leerlo.

- ¿Y cuándo será eso?

Jim negó con la cabeza.

- Dado que los siete os conocéis, os recomendaría que fijaseis una fecha lo antes posible…

Aquella noche Kate apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. No paraba de dar vueltas a la lectura del testamento. Si era como la lectura de sus últimas voluntades, sabía que se derrumbaría.

- ¿Dónde estás Rick? No sé si podré continuar mucho tiempo así… - dijo en un murmullo para sí.

Durante los siguientes días, las cosas fueron demasiado lentas para todos. Ryan no encontró movimientos bancarios del doble de Castle en los últimos tres meses, salvo pago de recibos programados. Su móvil había dejado de emitir y recibir llamadas desde más o menos el mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, no fallaba en el pago del alquiler de su apartamento, un ingreso en efectivo cada quince días imposible de rastrear. Durante esos días, el sistema de seguridad de la comisaría habían sido visitadas en dos ocasiones durante tres minutos, tiempo insuficiente para que los técnicos determinasen desde donde se estaba accediendo, dados los múltiples saltos por distintos servidores por todo el mundo.

Por su parte Espo, había tenido suerte durante el tercer día de búsqueda y había encontrado el coche en un granero abandonado. Con la ayuda y los contactos de Gates, lo habían trasladado hasta un garaje en Nueva York, dónde varios CSI lo examinaban minuciosamente fuera de su horario de trabajo y como un favor especial a la capitana de la doce.

Para alivio de todos, lo primero que habían buscado eran restos de sangre, pero no habían encontrado nada. Ese hecho había calmado a la detective. Al menos Castle no estaba herido.

No había un minuto en el que no pensase en él. Que no sufriese pensando dónde estaría y en qué situación. Sabía lo cruel que podría ser Tyson… Y sus amenazas… Estaría intentando anularle mentalmente, acabar con sus esperanzas, destruirle anímicamente hasta que se rindiese para después… A saber que quería hacer después.

Lanie fue la primera en llegar. Abrazó a su amiga regañándola durante un par de minutos por su extrema delgadez y sus ojeras.

- Tengo una cita con el doctor Baden – dijo Lanie desechando la invitación de Kate para tomar un café – sólo he pasado para que supieses que estoy aquí.

- ¿Es importante? – preguntó Kate.

- Tiene los resultados de la muestra de ADN.

Kate la miró durante unos instantes.

- Eso no va a cambiar nada.

- Kate, escucha…

- ¡No Lanie! – cortó – Estoy completamente segura que me dirás que es él y no podré explicarte en qué momento se ha roto el protocolo de seguridad y se ha dado el cambiazo, pero sé que en algún momento la prueba del forense o la tuya han sido violadas.

La forense no dijo nada. Se limitó a acariciarle el brazo y salir de la casa en dirección a la morgue de los Hamptons. Todo podía ser posible. Después de todo, alguien había hecho un clon de ella y de Espo meses atrás para cubrir huellas.

Horas después los siete herederos junto a junto a Jim, el abogado del escritor y un notario, estaban reunidos en el salón. Martha, haciendo de anfitriona había preparado bebidas y algo de comida para todos.

Kate suspiró en cuanto su padre comenzó a hablar explicando el proceso. Realmente no quería estar ahí. No quería saber que quería dejarles Castle si fallecía. Sabía que iba a doler. Quería pensar que estaba en lo cierto, que él seguía vivo. Pero una pequeña parte de su mente, la racional, empujaba cada vez más a la emocional, y aunque no quería admitirlo, podía existir la posibilidad de que Castle estuviese realmente muerto.

Kate estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, sin prestar atención ni a las palabras de su padre ni a las de ninguno de los asistentes. Hasta que oyó la voz de Castle. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Él no podía hacerlo de otra forma, había grabado un vídeo con su propia imagen. Kate miró la pantalla. Un sonriente Castle, sentado en el despacho de su casa, vestido con una camisa de color negro, que ella reconoció de inmediato. Se la había regalado ella un par de meses antes, un día que salió a comprar con Lanie.

Precisamente Castle comenzó nombrando a la forense, a la que pedía que cuidase de Kate y la obligase a comer y dormir lo necesario para no perder la salud. Le agradecía el trato que había recibido de ella y todo lo que había aprendido en su laboratorio. A Lanie le dejaba todos los libros y tratados de medicina que tenía en su biblioteca y doscientos mil dólares para que siguiese comprándose todos esos modelitos con los que ponía los dientes largos a Javi.

Después le tocó el turno a la capitana Gates. Le decía que en el fondo sabía que ambos eran muy parecidos y que realmente ella no le odiaba. Lo que les diferenciaba era que ella no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar ver sus debilidades y dejar caer su credibilidad ante sus jefes y empleados. Por eso a la capitana le dejaba algo muy especial: Todos sus libros firmados por él y las dos "horribles" muñecas que le faltaban para terminar su colección. La capitana sonrió negando con la cabeza. Y Castle continuó hablando en el video, asegurando que sabía que había leído su obra y pidiendo perdón por haber roto aquellas muñecas. El escritor confesó que había conseguido aquellas muñecas tiempo atrás, pero que no quería dárselas hasta que no fuese el momento adecuado.

Cuando Kevin oyó su nombre, levantó la vista y miró el televisor. Le pidió que siguiese siendo la parte ingenua del equipo, ahora que él ya no estaría y al igual que a Lanie le dejaba doscientos mil dólares para que se tomase algunas vacaciones junto a su familia, y una propiedad en la Luna, que sabía que le gustaría. Además, dejaba una "beca" especial para Sarah, que aseguraría sus estudios. Kevin Ryan, la parte más frágil de aquella extraña compañía, no pudo reprimirse y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

Espo le miraba cuando escuchó su nombre. A él le pedía que fuese el guardaespaldas de Kate. Que se asegurase que ella no cometería ninguna tontería, ahora que él ya no estaba para hacerlo. A cambio de pedirle ese favor, le dejaba algo que sabía que él amaría y cuidaría: su Ferrari.

En ese momento le tocó el turno a Martha. Su hijo reconocía que había sido la mejor madre que podría haber tenido, a Martha le dejaba el Loft y la liberaba del préstamo que había pedido para montar su escuela. También le dejaba una importante suma de dinero que no mencionaba pero que estaba en una cuenta bancaria a su nombre, y el veinticinco por ciento de los derechos de autor de todas sus obras.

Alexis sonrió a su abuela, sabiendo que las palabras de su padre reconociendo que había sido la mejor madre que pudo tener, eran suficientes para ella. No importaba nada más para Martha. La chica volvió la cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre.

Castle se deshizo en halagos hacia su hija. Le dejaba un bonito apartamento en Nueva York, muy cerca de Central Park y de su propia casa. Una propiedad que había comprado tiempo atrás, cuando ella decidió vivir con Pi, pero que no le había entregado porque ella lo había dejado con el chico, y prefirió volver a tenerla junto a él en casa. Le dejaba, al igual que a Martha, una cuenta con una cantidad de dinero que no mencionaba y el veinticinco por ciento de los derechos de autor de sus obras.

Y llegó el turno de Kate. El escritor esperaba que a esas alturas ambos tuviesen algún hijo. Kate agachó la cabeza. No quería oír nada más. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Él le pedía, como años atrás, que cuidase de Alexis

Castle confesaba que ella había sido la razón por la que él había cambiado y que jamás se arrepentiría de haber pedido al Alcalde poder pegarse a ella tan solo por querer meterla en su cama, porque realmente él al principio únicamente buscó molestarla y conquistarla.

Kate recibió la casa donde estaban, en Los Hamptons, porque ella era única, especial y aquella sería la única forma que dejase de trabajar y descansase y porque deseaba que si había algún pequeño "Cosmo" con ella, aprendiese a nadar en el mar. Al igual que Alexis y Martha, recibía una cuenta bancaria a su nombre y el cincuenta por ciento de los derechos de autor de sus obras, dándole las gracias por haber sido su inspiración durante los últimos años, los más fructíferos de toda su carrera. Le dejaba todos los manuscritos de sus obras, porque según dijo, ella sería siempre su fan número uno.

Hizo un pequeño resumen de todas las emociones que sentía a su lado, consiguiendo que todos, incluido Espo se emocionasen y aquellos diez pares de ojos brillasen al oír la declaración de amor del escritor. Fue entonces cuando Kate no pudo más y salió corriendo de aquella casa ante la mirada atónita del resto. Lanie intentó levantarse para seguirla, pero Martha, sabia, la paró.

- Deja que llore querida, lo necesita.

Kate salió de la casa por la puerta principal, tenía que volver a ese lugar, al sitio exacto donde ocurrió el accidente. No podía estar muerto. Ella sabía que no lo estaba, pero necesitaba ir allí…

Caminaba deprisa por la carretera cuando algo llamó su atención en la casa de vecino. Se preguntó si sería la casa del mismo hombre que se presentó en el funeral de Castle junto a su anciano padre.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y echó mano del arma que llevaba encima temiendo que Tyson apareciese a por ella o a por Martha o Alexis y se acercó despacio hasta el coche que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada. Sacudió la cabeza para cerciorarse que no estaba soñando y levantó su arma con ambas manos, poniéndose junto a la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces llamó al timbre…

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Qué habrá descubierto Beckett?**

**El viernes otro más de Rick.**

**Gracias por leer y las reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 5 (Rick)**

* * *

-Disfruta Ricky, disfruta viendo y escuchando lo que pasa en la casa de al lado – Reía mientras subía las escaleras para llegar al piso superior.

Aquello fue lo último que Tyson dijo antes de perderse en el piso superior. Lentamente el escritor comenzaba a escapar de los brazos de Morfeo, a sus oídos llegaban sonidos, voces. No le hacía falta abrir los ojos para reconocer a las personas que hablaban, a sus oídos llegaban con claridad las voces de Kate, Jim, Martha, Alexis, y de la misma forma llegaban los llantos, las preguntas, los gritos de dolor.

-¡Eres un psicópata! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, ante sus ojos estaba su familia. Se puso en pie y se acercó hasta el televisor, pasando sus dedos por la pantalla, intentando limpiar con ellos las lágrimas que dejaba escapar su hija.

Se alejó de la pantalla y regresó a su rincón, cerró los ojos, así se libraba de ver el dolor que las caras de sus seres queridos le mostraban, pero nada podía hacer contra las voces.

-Céntrate – se decía – Tyson quiere verte sufrir, no le des esa victoria. Céntrate en lo importante.

Y lo importante era que pese al dolor que aquellas voces e imágenes le causaban, también podía sentirse más cerca de ellos.

Tyson seguía sin encontrar que era lo que había logrado dar esperanza a Castle, por más tiempo que pasaba visionando las imágenes del día del entierro no era capaz de encontrar la causa del cambio en el escritor.

-Te dije que ahí no había nada – Dijo Kelly sentándose al lado de Jerry.

-Algo hizo que cambiase su gesto, algo hizo que su rostro dibujase una pequeña sonrisa. Sé que se me está escapando algo, sólo que hasta ahora no he sido capaz de descubrirlo – Insistía él.

-Da igual, ¿cuánto crees que aguantará sin derrumbarse viendo y oyendo a todas horas a su gente?

Cada vez que Kate aparecía en aquella pantalla, el cerebro del escritor le llevaba a otros lugares, siempre al lado de su amada.

Recordaba la primera vez que ambos llegaron a la casa de Los Hamptons, cómo lo que iba a ser un fin de semana romántico, de ellos dos solos se terminó transformando en un caso más de asesinato. Miraba nuevamente la pantalla y comprobaba como Kate estaba en su cama, hundiendo su cara en la almohada del escritor, como se abrazaba a ella como si le fuese la vida en ello, juraría que ella dijo "¿Dónde estás mi amor?"

-Estoy aquí mi amor, estoy aquí – Dijo acariciando aquella imagen.

Castle sonrió, recordando los días de largas video llamadas, cuando ella trabajaba en DC, ahora era lo mismo, sólo que era él el único que podía verla y escuchar su voz.

-Te quiero Kate – dijo y se giró para tumbarse él también a dormir- Duerme mi amor, pronto estaremos juntos.

Desde que las televisiones estaban con él, al menos sabía cuando era de día y cuando no, de la misma forma que podía saber los días que llevaba encerrado.

Cada día era lo mismo, el escritor se despertaba pocos minutos antes que lo hiciera Kate, se acercaba hasta la pantalla, y pasaba sus dedos sobre la imagen de la detective dormida, acariciaba su rostro.

-Buenos días mi amor – le decía a aquella imagen- Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, a tu lado. Nunca te voy a dejar, te quiero.

Cada mañana las mismas palabras, los mismos gestos, cada día cuando sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de rodar libres por su rostro, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

Por las imágenes había deducido que Kate sabía que la casa estaba siendo vigilada, así que para el escritor estaba claro que cada vez que todos salían al jardín era para mantener algún tipo de charla sobre el caso.

Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas para elaborar su plan de huida. Sabía que su única oportunidad estaba en usar las veces que no era Tyson el que bajaba hasta el sótano.

-¡No! – Gritó cuando escuchó a Jim hablar de su testamento- ¡Estoy vivo! Kate di algo – Castle hablaba con la imagen que aparecía.

Los días fueron pasando con demasiada calma, las imágenes de la casa no le aportaban nada nuevo, es como si en su casa el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pero aquello sí le había servido para una cosa, su plan de fuga estaba casi ultimado.

Dejó de mirar la pantalla, necesitaba centrarse, necesitaba ultimar los detalles de su huida, la decisión estaba tomada, no podía esperar más. Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta, giró la cabeza comprobando que era Tyson el que entraba, miró nuevamente las imágenes, el sol se había puesto. Tomó nota mental, Tyson solía desaparecer durante el día, regresando una vez el sol se ponía, se arriesgaría a intentar escapar antes de que anocheciese, esperando que Tyson no estuviese en casa, había escogido enfrentarse a Kelly, no por que fuese mujer sino porque hasta la fecha era mucho más predecible, Jerry tendía a perder el control y no era eso lo que el escritor necesitaba.

-¿Te gustan las imágenes? – Tyson se sentaba al lado de la puerta.

-Gracias, me gusta ver cada día a mis seres queridos – Contestó Castle sonriendo haciendo con ello que Tyson se pusiese en pie.

-¿Por qué ya no tienes miedo? ¿De dónde han salido tus esperanzas?

-De ella – Contestó mirando la imagen de Kate en la pantalla – Ella me da fuerzas.

-Ella – Tyson se acercó a la pantalla- ¿Lo sabes todo de Kate? – preguntó girándose hacia el escritor.

-Sí – contestó con seguridad.

-Ya, lo sabes todo – Castle se fijó en la sonrisa que Tyson tenía, aquello no podía ser bueno- Te contaré un secreto de tu querida detective. ¿Sabes que tu querida detective hizo que su, entonces, novio falsificase su certificado médico? – Castle le miraba sorprendido- ¿Sabes que podría sufrir un colapso y morir en segundos? ¿Sabes que una parte de su cicatriz ha derivado en una fibrosis? – Castle le miraba con terror, sabía las consecuencias de lo que Tyson le estaba contando- En cualquier momento de estrés, cuando necesite el cien por cien de su capacidad cardiaca, podría sufrir un paro cardiaco y morir. Vaya, ni siquiera dices que miento – Castle agachó la cabeza, desde siempre se dijo que no era muy normal que Kate no tuviese secuelas, pero hasta la fecha nada le hizo pensar que ella le engañaba- Bueno ahora que ya lo sabes te dejo con tus pensamientos – Tyson se marchó dejando al escritor sumido en el silencio.

Aquella noche fue de las más largas, no pudo conciliar el sueño, su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez que Kate le había engañado, una vez más. Había seguido con su trabajo, exponiendo su vida, como si nada sucediese. No podía imaginarse la vida sin tener a Kate a su lado, se prometió que una vez estuviese nuevamente al lado de la detective le haría dejar la policía. Kate siempre había dicho que ingresó en la academia para hacer justicia a su madre, pero eso ya lo había logrado, había llegado la hora de empezar a pensar en su vida.

Tyson regresó de madrugada, se acercó hasta el escritor – Los resultados del ADN del cadáver ya están, lo más divertido de todo es que según el informe estás muerto. El ADN es el tuyo. Es una lástima que estés dormido y no puedas escucharme, pero son los efectos de las drogas que te suministra Kelly- Jerry se giró y salió del cuarto.

Castle abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta. Se giró hacia la pantalla, en la oscuridad no podía ver la imagen de Kate, suspiró. Se preguntaba si ella aún creería que él estuviese vivo cuando tuviese entre sus manos el informe del laboratorio.

-¡Mierda! – golpeó la pared con el puño. Aquello se complicaba.

Las voces de sus seres queridos le hicieron abrir los ojos, pocos minutos después las imágenes empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla, era el día de dar a conocer su testamento, ante sus ojos aparecían Jim, Espo, Lanie, Ryan, Gates, Martha, Alexis y Kate.

La puerta se abrió, Kelly apareció y el escritor se puso en pie.

-Es un bonito día, ¿no es genial poder ver la reacción de la gente al escuchar tu testamento? – Kelly se acercaba al escritor apuntándole con su arma.

Como siempre Kelly llevaba la pistola en su mano derecha, Castle dio un paso hacia ella concretamente hacia su lado derecho, suplicaba en silencio para que Tyson no estuviese en la casa. En un rápido movimiento, sujetó la muñeca derecha de Kelly con su mano izquierda y al mismo tiempo con su mano derecha sujetó el cañón del arma empujando ésta hacia Kelly y giró bruscamente la muñeca de Kelly, quedando la pistola apuntando hacia ésta, en un último giro hizo que la pistola pasase de la mano de Kelly a la suya.

La doctora le miraba con sorpresa y temor al mismo tiempo, había pasado de ser ella la que tenía el control a estar en desventaja frente al escritor.

-¡Maldita hija de puta! – Le gritó Castle al tiempo que con la culata del arma le golpeaba en la cabeza, haciendo que cayese al suelo de inmediato.

Se quedó en pie mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de la doctora, recordaba que para abrir la puerta se necesitaba la huella dactilar de ella o de Tyson, volvió a golpear a Kelly, comprobó el pulso, débil pero perceptible, pero ella había dejado la puerta abierta. Salió del cuarto, sus ojos repasaban cada centímetro del sótano. Se escuchaba su propia voz, mientras les iba diciendo a sus amigos lo que les había dejado en herencia.

Se giró y regresó al interior de su cárcel, se acercó hasta el lavabo y tras desenroscar el grifo extrajo las alianzas, colocándoselas en sus dedos. Se giró hacia Kelly y comenzó a caminar con pasos firmes, se agachó, sería tan fácil, tan sólo con apretar el cuello ella dejaría de vivir. Suspiró, nunca sería como ellos, nunca, extrajo del bolsillo de la doctora la jeringa dónde estaba su dosis diaria de hidromorfona, y se la inyectó a ella.

Todo iba bien, tenía que dar las gracias a Kelly por haber puesto la noche anterior su dosis en la botella de agua, aquello le facilitó las cosas, sólo tuvo que vaciar la botella para librarse de los efectos de la droga.

Había tardado días en darse cuenta de que por las noches la inyección se sustituía por hidromorfona disuelta en agua, pero hasta la noche anterior era Tyson el que se la suministraba, y éste no se marchaba hasta que el escritor no se bebía su botella de agua, pero la noche anterior fue Kelly la que le dio el agua no comprobando que la hubiese bebido

Salió y cerró la puerta tras él, subió las escaleras empuñando el arma, comprobó cada habitación de la casa, estaban solos.

Llegó hasta la puerta principal, tomó entre sus manos el pomo de la misma comenzando a girarlo y de repente se detuvo.

-No puedes escapar – se dijo así mismo – Si lo haces esto no terminará, debes quedarte y esperar que regrese.

Recorría la casa, no sabía el tiempo que tenía antes de que Tyson regresase, entró en la habitación que usaban para cambiar el aspecto, tras abrir todos los armarios y todos los cajones decidió que allí no había nada que le sirviese.

Regresó al salón, en su mano siempre llevaba la pistola, se paró ante la ventana mirando hacia su casa, desvió la vista y la clavó en el arma, en ese instante se preguntó si sería capaz, llegado el momento, de apretar el gatillo.

Tenía dudas, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sería mejor no pensarlo, cuando fuese el momento haría lo mejor para su familia.

Su familia, aquella que ahora mismo estaba sufriendo escuchando su testamento, sonrió al imaginarse la cara de sorpresa de Gates, seguro que ella nunca se esperó que él le dejase algo. Pero era de justicia devolverle aquellas horrendas muñecas, rió al recordar la cara de la capitana cuando entró en su despacho y se encontró con la muñeca rota en el suelo.

-Céntrate – se dijo a sí mismo.

Se acercó hasta la cocina, miró el reloj, dejó el arma sobre la encimera mientras abría el frigorífico buscando una botella de agua, se cercioró de que ésta estuviese con el precinto aún y después cerró la nevera.

Se giró y dejó escapar la botella de sus manos.

-Encontré la puerta abierta – Ante él aparecía un hombre de mediana edad, al que nunca había visto antes- Buscaba al propietario – Castle miraba de reojo el arma que aún estaba sobre la encimera- Me dijeron en el puerto que la casa estaba en venta y decidí pasarme, las buenas casas aquí vuelan – Dijo sonriendo.

-Ya, pues ahora mismo el propietario no está – Castle se acercaba con pequeños pasos hacia la pistola.

-Vaya es una lástima, ¿sabe cuándo regresará? – Preguntaba acercándose hacia el escritor- Estoy realmente interesado. Hace poco que he logrado un trabajo aquí y aún vivo en un hotel, pero necesito una casa, la familia no puede estar siempre en un hotel – Decía sonriendo.

-Ya, pues la verdad es que no sé cuándo va a regresar, no me lo ha dicho. Si quiere me puede dejar su nombre y teléfono y cuando regrese él le llamará – Castle empezaba a ponerse nervioso, miraba por la ventana, Tyson podía regresar en cualquier momento y él necesitaba estar alerta, era preciso que ese hombre se marchase.

-¿Tiene un boli y papel? – Castle le miró sin entender- Para dejar mis datos – Castle asintió, se giró.

-¿En qué trabaja? – Preguntó mientras abría uno de los cajones.

-Soy el nuevo forense – Y entonces Castle se quedó quieto, cerró los ojos, terminaba de darse cuenta.

-Ya, claro el forense – Tomó un cuchillo del cajón.

-Rick, Rick, Rick, no sé como lo has logrado – Castle se tensó- Date la vuelta – Sintió el cañón de un arma sobre su espalda, de reojo vio que su pistola había desaparecido- ¿Dónde está Kelly? Aunque realmente me da lo mismo, ya me ha servido para lo que quería. Date la vuelta ¡ya! – Castle apretó su mano alrededor del mango del cuchillo, sabía que sólo tendría una oportunidad.

Se giró con rapidez, clavando su cuchillo en el abdomen de Tyson, éste se sorprendió, bajó su vista encontrándose con un cuchillo clavado, apoyó su mano sobre el mango y extrajo el arma, comenzando a sangrar con abundancia - ¡Serás hijo de puta! – Castle había corrido hacia su arma- ¡Te voy a matar, maldito cabrón, el juego ha terminado! – Tyson apretó el gatillo pero Castle corrió alejándose de la cocina.

-¿Un asesino en serie que no sabe que nunca hay que extraer un arma punzante de una herida? ¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en desangrarte? – Decía mientras entraba en el cuarto dónde estaban las máscaras, se acercó con paso ligero a la coqueta, allí estaba lo que buscaba.

-¡Estás muerto! – Tyson apretaba un paño sobre la herida, mientras que con la otra mano continuaba empuñando su arma.

-Te estoy esperando – Castle había salido de aquel cuarto y estaba en la zona del comedor, desde dónde tenía una vista privilegiada de la cocina.

En aquel momento su cerebro le traía imágenes de la investigación sobre el Krav maga que llevó a cabo años atrás, se arrepentía de no haber hecho el curso práctico, ahora todo sería mucho más fácil. Pero cuando el instructor israelí se lo sugirió, él sólo contestó que no lo necesitaría, total era un simple escritor.

Tyson se apoyaba sobre la pared, intentaba decidir si salía de aquel lugar, no tenía claro dónde estaría el escritor, pero necesitaba llegar al cuarto dónde estaba el maletín médico de Kelly, tenía que coserse la herida.

-¡Estás tardando mucho! ¿Aún no has decidido si prefieres desangrarte ahí dentro o salir y luchar por tu vida? –Por extraño que pareciese Castle estaba disfrutando del momento- Te voy a ayudar, estoy en el salón.

Tyson apretó la mandíbula, no podía permitir que el escritor se burlase de él, gritó y salió de la cocina disparando hacia el pasillo.

Corrió hacia el cuarto dónde debía estar el maletín - ¡Estás muerto! – Gritó al comprobar que el maletín no estaba allí.

-¿Buscas algo? – Castle abrió el maletín y volcó su contenido sobre el suelo- Aquí tengo agujas, vendas, tijeras, seda, todo un kit de sutura – Guardó el bisturí en su bolsillo.

Tyson, salió del cuarto apoyándose sobre la pared, lo único que había logrado fue cambiarse el paño con el que hacía presión sobre su herida y coger un mando a distancia.

-Estás tardando – Hablaba mientras colocaba el espejo del salón de forma que se viese el pasillo- ¿Cuánto sangras? – Castle miró hacia la puerta principal, aún estaba a tiempo de salir de aquella casa. Negó, él no saldría de allí mientras Tyson estuviese con vida, no podía permitir que todo lo vivido fuese en vano.

En aquel instante lo único que separaba a ambos hombres era una pared – Aun te quedan sorpresas – Tyson apretó el mando, inmediatamente la televisión se encendió y apareció la imagen del escritor.

Castle estaba agazapado tras el gran sofá, el sonido de la televisión le sobresaltó, giró su cabeza durante apenas unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para que Tyson llegase hasta él.

-¡No eres capaz de hacer nada bien! – Rick se giró apoyando su pistola eléctrica sobre el cuerpo de Tyson al tiempo que éste disparaba.

Tyson cayó al suelo, mientras Castle comenzaba a sangrar, la bala le había dado en la pierna, pese al disparo se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Tyson, apartó la pistola que había caído al lado de éste.

Tyson estaba aturdido por la descarga recibida, pero intentaba ponerse en pie, Rick golpeo la herida sangrante del estómago - ¿Te duele? – Preguntaba metiendo su mano en la herida, haciendo que Tyson aullase del dolor- Parece que sí- Tomó el bisturí de su bolsillo- Debería darte las gracias por dejar la pistola paralizante en el cuarto de las máscaras, me has ayudado mucho- Apoyaba el bisturí sobre el cuello de Tyson.

-Hazlo, venga, demuestra que yo tenía razón y que no eres otra cosa que un asesino – Tyson le miraba con desprecio.

- Game Over – dijo el escritor mientras hundía el bisturí en el tórax de Tyson- Esta vez sí terminará todo – dijo soltando el arma.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el suelo, comenzaba a sentir cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro.

-Soy libre, soy libre – se repetía, llorando- Soy libre – Repetía mientras vendaba su pierna herida, la bala tan solo le había rozado, no era nada grave.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa postura, giró su cabeza mirando el cadáver que había a su lado, su mano derecha estaba totalmente manchada de sangre, la limpió sobre su camisa.

Se puso en pie, caminó cansado hacia la puerta principal, era hora de salir a la vida, de gritarles a todos que él estaba vivo.

-¿Tú? – Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando abrió aquella puerta que le separaba de la libertad.

* * *

**Gracias por leer otra semana más. Hasta aquí por hoy, el lunes más.**

**Esperamos vuestras reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoy hacemos un pequeño cambio, primero será el capítulo de Rick y el viernes el de Kate.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6 (Rick)**

* * *

Se puso en pie, caminó cansado hacia la puerta principal, era hora de salir a la vida, de gritarles a todos que él estaba vivo.

-¿Tú? – Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando abrió aquella puerta que le separaba de la libertad.

El corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, frente a él volvía a tener el cañón de un arma, ninguno de los dos era capaz de reaccionar, ambos se miraban él aterrorizado por verse encañonado, ella totalmente asombrada, al ver en frente suya al hombre que amaba, al hombre al que se había negado a aceptar que estuviese muerto, al hombre que a esas alturas debería ser su esposo.

-¿Estás bien? – Castle asintió.

Su aspecto decía todo lo contrario, durante su cautiverio perdió muchos kilos, tenía unas ojeras marcadas, estaba todo manchado de sangre.

Castle se quedó en un principio fuera de la casa como Kate le había ordenado, más que pedido, pero se quedó poco tiempo fuera, era consciente de que Kate se sorprendería ante el cadáver que encontraría, así que decidió entrar tras ella.

No se lo esperaba, o tal vez es que estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, así que cuando el cuerpo de la detective se le vino encima calló de inmediato al suelo y nuevamente se vio siendo apuntado con un arma.

Tuvo que casi gritarle que era él para que Kate no le disparase, suspiró porque era consciente de que en el mismo instante en el que ella se diera cuenta le regañaría. Le había dejado muy claro que no quería que entrase con ella en la casa, y él se había saltado a la torera esa orden.

-Te he dicho que esperases fuera – Ahí estaba la regañina- ¿Dónde está Tyson? – Y ahí la pregunta por la que él había decidido entrar. Para él era sencillo, sabía que en la casa no había ningún tipo de peligro, Tyson estaba muerto y Kelly encerrada.

Castle señalaba el cadáver haciéndola saber que ese era Tyson. Kate llevaba su mirada alternativamente al cadáver y a Castle.

-¿Ese? – Preguntó bastante desconcertada la detective.

-Es Tyson disfrazado –Insistía el escritor.

Durante muchos días pensó que nunca volvería a besar esos labios, sentía como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, como un gran nudo le impedía respirar, daba las gracias internamente por poder estar nuevamente al lado de la mujer de su vida.

Sintió pánico cuando Kate comenzó a perder el conocimiento, las palabras de Tyson diciéndole la gravedad de la lesión que su amada tenía en el corazón resonaban en su mente, por un instante estuvo tentado de llamar a emergencias.

-Vamos mi amor, no me hagas esto. Por favor Kate, no me dejes – Golpeaba la cara de la detective intentando que ésta recobrase la consciencia- Kate, por favor – sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos. No había pasado por la pesadilla del secuestro para que todo terminase así- Vamos amor, nos falta nuestro final feliz.

Mientras esperaban la llegada de Espo, Kevin y Gates, Castle se acercó hasta la cocina regresando con agua – Bebe un poco, te sentirás mejor – Kate miraba las manos del escritor, temblaban.

-¿Estás bien? – Repitió Kate, obteniendo la misma respuesta que minutos antes- Deberías ir al hospital – Decía mirando la herida de la pierna.

-Sólo me rozó, la sangre no es mía – Acariciaba el rostro de la detective- Estás aquí, estás a mi lado, ya no tengo que conformarme con verte en la pantalla- Kate le miró sin entender a lo que se refería.

Escucharon las voces de Espo cuando entró en la casa. Los tres se quedaron parados en medio de la habitación cuando vieron a la persona que estaba junto a Kate.

-Estás aquí – Ryan se lanzó a los brazos del escritor.

Espo se acercó hasta Kate y la abrazó con ternura, mientras Gates se quedaba quieta mirando aquella escena, Rick se separó de Ryan y se acercó hasta la capitana.

-Gracias – Le dijo a ésta abrazándola, Gates se sorprendió con ese gesto del escritor- Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho, gracias por jugarse el puesto por mi – Todos miraban al escritor.

Rick se acercó hasta la pantalla y cambió el canal, ante todos ellos comenzaron a llegar las imágenes y las voces de la casa del escritor.

-Esto no es nada, también están las imágenes de la comisaria, del loft, de tu apartamento – Decía mirando a Kate- De la casa de Jim.

Espo se acercó hasta Castle y le abrazó – Tío, vaya susto nos has dado.

-No fue mi intención – miraba a Kate, aún estaba preocupado por el desvanecimiento que había sufrido minutos antes.

-¿Dónde está Tyson? – preguntó Gates. Kate y Rick se miraron y el escritor señaló con su cabeza el cuerpo sin vida que había en el salón.

-Es una larga historia – dijo Castle al ver la cara de escepticismo de todos- pero os aseguro que ese – señalaba con su mano- es Jerry Tyson. Y la doctora Nieman está en el sótano.

Gates continuaba sin tener claro que ese cuerpo fuese el de Tyson, para ella el cadáver pertenecía al doctor Baden, el forense.

-Será mejor que vayamos a por la doctora Nieman – Castle intentó seguirles pero sintió como se le iba un poco la cabeza, así que decidió quedarse sentado dónde estaban.

Castle se dio cuenta de una cosa, se puso en pie, caminó hasta la cocina, tomó el cuchillo eléctrico y con él regresó al salón, se arrodilló junto al cadáver de Tyson y seccionó el dedo índice. Cerró los ojos algunos segundos, respiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar. Llegó al sótano encontrándose a todos mirando el mecanismo de apertura de la puerta.

-Es fácil – Metió la llave en la cerradura, pulsó el código y puso el dedo seccionado en el lector- Sólo se abre con la huella de Jerry o la de Kelly, y como ella está dentro sólo me quedaba la de Tyson. Bajad las armas – les dijo a los cuatro. Todos ellos miraban al escritor, parecía que para él era normal haber aparecido con el dedo seccionado del Tyson- Kelly está drogada y estará así aún varias horas.

Entraron, y como el escritor había dicho se encontraron a la doctora dormida sobre el suelo, todos miraron sorprendidos al escritor, nada más entrar en aquel cuarto se dieron cuenta de las voces y las imágenes provenientes de la casa dónde estaba la familia.

-Desde hace días siempre me han acompañado – decía el escritor acercándose a la pantalla- Desde casi la vuelta del funeral – Todos le miraron sorprendidos- Sí estuve en mi propio funeral.

-El anciano – dijo casi en un susurro Kate.

Espo corrió hasta el escritor, fue el primero en darse cuenta de cómo éste empezaba a perder la consciencia, Kate llegó también hasta él tomándole la mano.

-tenemos mucho que hacer, detective será mejor que lleve al señor Castle al hospital, nosotros deberíamos llamar al jefe Brady – Se giraba para hablar con Espo y Ryan- ¿Alguien sabe cuánto tiempo estará la doctora Nieman inconsciente?

-Al menos hasta la hora de la comida –Dijo Castle tan pronto fue capaz de hablar- Le he suministrado una dosis de hidromorfona.

-¿Hidro… qué? – Preguntaron al tiempo Espo y Ryan.

-Es un narcótico – Resumió el escritor- Deberíamos llevar a Kate al hospital, antes de vuestra llegada perdió el conocimiento.

Kate y Rick salieron de aquella casa tomados de la mano, los ojos de ambos brillaban de la emoción, al escritor el tener nuevamente a su amada al lado le parecía un sueño, pese a no haber perdido la esperanza tenía que reconocer que el que todo hubiera salido perfecto había sido cuestión de suerte.

Se montaron en el coche de Espo, antes de arrancar Kate se giró nuevamente hacia Castle y acarició su mejilla, Rick la miró y sonrió él también extendió su mano para acariciarla notando como el temblor de sus manos se hacía cada vez mayor.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Kate con preocupación, tomándole las manos.

-Todo está bien, sólo me siento algo cansado – Mintió el escritor que comenzaba a sentir como las nauseas llegaban a él.

Durante el trayecto hasta el hospital Kate decidió llamar a Lanie, los gritos que la forense dio al escuchar la voz de Castle resonaron por todos Los Hamptons, la forense prometió guardar el secreto y acercarse de inmediato al centro hospitalario. Ambos coches llegaron a un tiempo, gracias a la intercesión de la forense lograron internar a Castle sin tener que dar demasiada información.

-Lanie, Kate se ha desmayado, sería conveniente que le hicieran un reconocimiento – Lanie asintió poniendo cara de gran preocupación- No es la primera vez, ¿cierto? – decidió omitir la información que Tyson le había dado

-No, durante este tiempo le ha pasado más veces, de hecho le hicieron un reconocimiento completo – Castle la miró esperando el final- dijeron que era sólo estrés.

-Ya, pero tal vez deberían mirarla otra vez – insistió.

El doctor Heinz llegó, era el médico que iba a realizar el reconocimiento al escritor, con él entró en el box Kate.

-Esperaba encontrarle ya sin ropa y con la ropa del hospital puesta – Castle se disculpó pero continuó sentado sobre la camilla sin moverse para desnudarse- ¿Necesita intimidad? – Castle asintió haciendo que Kate se sorprendiese.

-Rick – se acercó hasta él tomándole las manos.

-Podrías aprovechar para que te hicieran una revisión a ti, por el desmayo – Intentaba así poder alejar a Kate para hablar con el médico a solas.

-Está bien – Se dio por vencida al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía Rick.

Kate y Lanie salieron del box, ninguna de las dos terminaba de entender el pudor del escritor pero ambas lo achacaron al miedo que tenía por la salud de la detective.

El teléfono de Lanie empezó a sonar, se disculpó y se alejó un poco mientras Kate parecía acercarse al mostrador de entrada.

-Era el jefe Brady – Kate asintió- debo ir a la casa.

-Ya, hay un cadáver – Se sentaba en una de las sillas de la zona – Debo esperar a mi médico, ve a hacer tu trabajo.

-Kate, el cuerpo es el del forense.

-No Lanie, es Tyson disfrazado – Contestó Kate.

-Eso me dijo él que dirías, pero hasta que eso se demuestre para el jefe Castle ha matado al forense – Kate escondía su cabeza entre las manos- No te preocupes, lo demostraré en cuanto llegue.

El doctor Heinz entró nuevamente en el box encontrándose a Rick tumbado sobre la camilla, los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo bañado en sudor, y grandes temblores en las manos.

-Creo que voy a vomitar – el escritor giró la cabeza, el doctor puso una palangana bajo la cara del escritor haciendo que el vómito cayese ahí- Lo siento – dijo cuando pudo hablar.

La enfermera entró en el box – Necesitamos analítica, placas, electro – decía el médico mientras revisaba las mucosas del escritor- Cógele una vía también para suministrarle suero, a simple vista está desnutrido, sus sales minerales, proteínas, lípidos estarán por los suelos – Levantaba la bata para poder ver la herida de bala – Limpia, desinfecta, vacuna del tétanos y pon unos puntos de aproximación – La enfermera apuntaba todo en su tablet.

-Sacaré la sangre antes de poner el suero y así la llevaré de inmediato al laboratorio – El doctor asentía- Traeré el electrocardiógrafo y los rayos portátiles.

Cuando la enfermera salió el escritor miró al doctor, se tapó la cara con su brazo.

-Me han estado dando hidromorfona desde el primer día, además de escopolamina, esas son las dos que se – No estaba seguro que fueran las únicas drogas que le hubieran suministrado.

-Tranquilo, los efectos secundarios pasaran, ciertamente deberá pasar el síndrome de abstinencia ya que ambas le han sido retiradas de forma brusca, pero ahora mismo debemos centrarnos en las pruebas que he pedido, en base a los resultados que nos den veremos qué podemos hacer con ese "mono" – dijo haciendo con sus dedos unas comillas invisibles, Castle asintió.

La enfermera regresó con los portátiles – Le he metido prisa al laboratorio con la sangre, en menos de dos horas estarán los resultados- Mientras le iba colocando los electrodos para hacer el electro- Bien ahora no se mueva, esto será rápido. El doctor iba comprobando el resultado según éste se iba imprimiendo.

-Bien, el corazón parece que está perfecto – No como el de Kate pensó Castle cerrando sus ojos – Ahora será mejor que se ponga en pie para poder hacer las radiografías – Rick se levantaba despacio para evitar el mareo- Despacio, no hay prisa – El doctor le ayudaba- Cuando termines con esto, cura la herida y ponle el suero – La enfermera se colocaba el chaleco de plomo antes de apretar el botón para hacer las radiografías, piernas, tórax, brazos.

-Bien, mientras terminas con lo que te he dicho voy a ver las imágenes. Incluye un anti náuseas en el suero – Dijo el médico antes de salir.

-Debería darse una ducha antes de que le cure la herida, voy a por una silla de ruedas y le llevaré a la zona de baños – Castle asintió- Se lo diré al doctor ahora mismo.

Castle se quedó solo en aquel box, estaba preocupado, sobre todo por la salud de Kate. Estaba seguro que salvo el "mono" y algo de desnutrición su salud estaría bien.

Intuía que la conversación que debería mantener con la detective sería dura de tener, conocía perfectamente a Kate y sabía que de entrada ella se cerraría en banda, esperaba que no volviese a levantar el muro, pero costase lo que costase tenía que lograr sacar el tema. Chascó la lengua, se daba cuenta que no sólo eso sería un tema que ambos deberían tratar, él debería explicar lo que sucedió en su época de instituto, con Tommy, Markus y Kelly, sentía que él era el culpable de todo el dolor que habían sentido sus seres queridos.

-Listo, vamos al baño – dijo la enfermera haciendo que Castle saliera de su mundo.

-Mi prometida, ¿sabe dónde está? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Seguro que la están atendiendo, pero si quiere en cuanto le deje en la ducha puedo ir a buscarla – Castle asintió dando las gracias.

Cuando Castle regresó al box se encontró con Kate sentada sobre la camilla, nada más verle aparecer dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

-Me han dado una ducha – Castle sonrió al verla, fijándose en el cansancio que su cara mostraba- ¿Qué tal ha ido tu revisión? – Kate se puso en pie y Rick se tumbó como la enfermera le pidió.

-Es sólo cansancio y estrés, me ha recetado un somnífero más fuerte – dijo mostrándole el informe.

-Bien – cerró los ojos, sabía que ella le mentía, pero no era el momento- Me alegra que no sea nada serio – Le acariciaba la mano perdiendo su mirada en los ojos de ella- Te quiero Kate.

-Será mejor que salga un momento, cuando termine la cura y le ponga el gotero la avisaré para que entre – Kate asintió, besó los labios del escritor y salió del box.

Cuando Kate salió su teléfono comenzó a sonar, en el identificador de llamadas apareció el nombre de Alexis, decidió ignorar la llamada, más tarde sería ella quien la llamase, de momento no podía decirle dónde estaba.

Se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Gates, la pequeña sonrisa que su capitana traía dibujada en su rostro hizo saber a la detective que todo iba bien.

-¿Cómo está el señor Castle? – Preguntó nada más llegar hasta Kate.

-Parece que bien, le han hecho pruebas y estamos esperando los resultados, pero su médico está confiado en que no habrá nada raro, ahora mismo le están curando la herida de la pierna – Gates asentía y sonreía- ¿Era Tyson? – Tenía que reconocer que a ella también le costaba creer que el cadáver fuese el del asesino.

-Tengo muy buenas noticias, la doctora Parish ha podido probar que era Jerry Tyson, sólo tuvo que quitar la máscara y el resto de látex – Kate suspiró- Hemos encontrado varias máscaras en la casa.

-¿Una de anciano? – Gates asintió y Kate sonrió. Ahora entendía lo que había sentido las veces que había visto a aquel señor en silla de ruedas.

-Ya puede pasar – dijo la enfermera saliendo del box- El doctor vendrá en seguida con los resultados de las pruebas. Es muy probable que le encuentren un poco adormilado, el doctor Heinz me pidió que le diera un tranquilizante, debe descansar, en cuanto el doctor hable con ustedes el señor Castle será trasladado a una habitación de planta.

-Gracias por todo – dijo Kate totalmente emocionada.

Nada más entrar en el box ambas vieron que el escritor tenía los ojos cerrados, Kate se acercó y comprobó que se había quedado dormido, le acarició la mejilla con ternura retirándole el flequillo.

-Tengo que afeitarle – dijo en un susurro, pasando su mano por la barba del escritor.

-Beckett – Kate se giró- me alegro que todo haya terminado bien- la detective se abrazó a su capitana.

-¡Gracias! gracias por creer en lo que le decía – Gates apretaba contra ella a su detective.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Es viernes! Y aunque un poco diferente, hoy ponemos el capítulo de Kate.**

**A partir de la semana que viene ya solo se actualizará un día a la semana: los lunes.**

**Una semana será la visión de Kate, otra semana será la visión de Rick.**

**¿Hasta cuando? Hasta el comienzo de la Premier de la Season 7 de Castle en USA.**

**Esperamos que os siga gustando la lectura y disfrutéis de ella. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6 (KATE)**

* * *

Kate volvió a mirar la matrícula del coche que tenía frente a ella, no cabía duda, era una de las que figuraban en la lista que le había enviado Ryan con los coches propiedad de Racmy Corp.

Se tensó al oír pasos acercándose al otro lado de la puerta y se preparó para sorprender a quien abriese. Aunque no contó con aquello.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó aturdida al ver a Castle mirándola aterrorizado mientras ella le apuntaba con su pistola entre los ojos.

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos supo reaccionar. Kate no podía creerse que el que debería ser su marido estuviese delante de ella, con varios kilos de menos, oscuras y marcadas ojeras, demacrado y todo manchado de sangre.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó en un susurro.

El escritor asintió y entonces ella volvió al modo policía, haciéndole salir de aquella casa de un empujón.

- Espérame fuera – le ordenó.

Entró rápidamente a la casa mientras apuntaba con su arma a todas partes. No tardó en ver el cuerpo del hombre tirado en el suelo, se acercó despacio y se agachó con cuidado tomándole el pulso en el cuello. Estaba muerto. Se puso de nuevo en pie y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás chocándose contra alguien.

Kate se giró de inmediato lanzando su cuerpo contra el de la persona que tenía detrás haciendo que ésta cayese al suelo, se tiró sobre ella poniéndose a horcajadas sobre su abdomen apuntando con la pistola sobre su frente.

- Soy yo, soy yo… ¡No dispares! – dijo Castle levantando ambas manos con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Te he dicho que esperases fuera. ¿Dónde está Tyson? – le apremió.

Castle, con ambas manos levantadas señaló con el dedo índice el cuerpo que Kate había examinado.

La detective giró la cabeza mirando el cadáver y volvió a mirar a Castle.

- ¿Es…?

- Tyson… Disfrazado – se apresuró a confirmar él.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente… Todo ha terminado.

Kate le miró. En ese momento se dio cuenta que acababa de recuperarle. Le sonrió tímidamente.

- Dios… Sabía que estabas vivo amor… – le dijo inclinándose sobre él para besarle.

Fue un beso intenso pero rápido, Kate se separó y se incorporó ligeramente. El corazón de la detective comenzó a latir con fuerza y volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña dentro de su pecho, su visión comenzó a estrecharse, las orejas le ardían y sentía su boca completamente seca, escuchó lejanamente a Castle llamándola y todo se hizo negro.

Notó los golpes en su mejilla y la voz de Castle diciendo su nombre, abrió los ojos con dificultad, intentando enfocar la figura que tenía sobre ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el escritor asustado.

- Sí… ¿Había alguien ayudándole? – preguntó de repente ella acordándose que podían seguir en apuros.

- Kelly Nieman…

- ¿Dónde…?

- Abajo, encerrada…

- Tengo que llamar… - dijo intentando levantarse – Espo y Ryan… Están en tu casa.

El escritor la ayudó a sentarse e hizo lo mismo, quedándose a su lado.

- Lo sé…

- ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó mientras marcaba el móvil de Espo.

- Es largo de contar.

Kate volvió a mirarle y asintió entendiendo que tenían muchas cosas que contarse. Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de él y le acarició con suavidad. Si él supiese todo lo que le había extrañado esos días, si llegase tan sólo a imaginar cuanto le amaba…

- ¡Espo! Soy yo…

- Beckett… ¿Dónde estás? Alexis y Martha están preocupadas…

- En la casa de al lado… ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?

- Claro… ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… Ven con Gates y Ryan no les digas nada a Alexis y Martha… Luego te lo explico…

Kate cortó la llamada y se centró en mirar la herida de Castle.

- ¿Cómo ha pasado? – dijo señalando su pierna mal vendada y por la que se veía sangre.

- Me disparó y falló – dijo tras pensarlo unos segundos.

- Pues para haber fallado te ha herido. ¿Te duele? – Kate se arrodilló junto a él para examinar mejor la herida.

- No es nada – negó él – sólo me rozó, la sangre no es mía. Estás aquí, estás a mi lado. Ya no tengo que conformarme con verte en la pantalla.

La detective le miró sin entender nada y sin que se lo esperase, Castle se abalanzó contra ella, abrazándola. Le correspondió de inmediato, necesitaba sentirle. Desde que había vuelto de Washington apenas se habían separado unos días por los viajes de presentación de su nueva novela. Se había vuelto totalmente adicta a él. A sus bromas, a su contacto, a sus besos, al calor de su cuerpo abrazándose cada noche… Le necesitaba… Y mucho. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada. Ambos estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Kate había imaginado noche a noche, cuando por fin se quedaba a solas metida en la cama y podía dar rienda suelta a su llanto, que haría cuando le encontrase, como se reencontrarían, lo que le diría… Pero no pudo hacer nada de eso cuando le vio tras aquella puerta.

Castle comenzó a besarle la frente, los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas, la boca… Se fundieron en un beso eterno que interrumpían por instantes para mirarse, sonreírse y volver de nuevo a pegar sus labios. Tras unos minutos, fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Espo desde la puerta.

- ¿Beckett? – preguntó el detective con su arma reglamentaria levantada y la espalda apoyada junto a la puerta, protegiéndose.

- ¡Estamos aquí! – gritó ella.

- ¿Estamos? – preguntó Gates siguiendo a Espo y Ryan que entrarón rápidamente apuntando con sus armas en todas direcciones.

- ¡Aquí! – dijo Castle levantando una de sus manos.

Los tres policías se miraron y volaron hasta su lado.

- ¡Estás aquí! – dijo Ryan y ayudando a que el escritor se levantase y dándole un contundente abrazo – ¿Estás bien?

Castle asintió sonriendo a su amigo mientras Espo ayudaba a Kate a levantarse y la abrazaba con cariño. Kate agradeció el gesto de su compañero, no el abrazo, si no la fe ciega que había tenido en ella cuando ella aseguró que todo era una farsa y Castle estaba vivo.

- Señor Castle – dijo la capitana con seriedad después de que Kate se pusiese en pie haciendo que los tres la mirasen asustados.

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que nunca me había alegrado tanto de verle.

Castle sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella, pilándola por sorpresa cuando la abrazó.

- Gracias – la capitana palmeó su espalda sorprendida – gracias por todo lo que ha hecho, gracias por jugarse el puesto por mí

Los tres detectives se miraron entre si y volvieron a mirar al escritor, que se acercó hasta una pantalla de televisión y la conectó, buscando con el mando entre los canales hasta que las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad privada de la casa del escritor comenzaron a aparecer y junto a ellas, el sonido de las voces de Martha, Alexis y Jim.

- También se coló en las cámaras de la comisaría, de mi casa, de tu apartamento – dijo Castle a Kate – incluso de la casa de Jim.

- ¡Tio! – dijo Espo abrazando al escritor – vaya susto nos has dado.

- No fue mi intención – repuso el escritor mientras miraba a Kate con cara de preocupación.

Gates carraspeó llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿Dónde está Tyson? – preguntó después de tener la atención de todos.

Castle giró la cabeza señalando el cuerpo sin vida tirado en el suelo del salón.

Gates se acercó hasta el cadáver, se arrodilló a su lado examinándole.

- Este no es Tyson… – dijo la capitana – Es el forense del condado, el doctor Baden…

- ¿El forense? – preguntó incrédula Kate.

- La doctora Parish puede corroborarlo…

- Está disfrazado… – afirmó Castle – Pero es Tyson.

- Está… ¿Está seguro? – preguntó Gates.

Castle movió la cabeza afirmando. La capitana chasqueó la lengua. Aunque el escritor le hubiese matado en defensa propia, si ese cadáver pertenecía al del forense, iba a estar metido en un buen problema…

- Será mejor que llame al jefe Brady… - afirmó Gates.

- Señor… - pidió Kate antes de que la capitana marcase el número del jefe de policía.

- ¿Sí?

- No quiero que Alexis o tu madre – comenzó a decir Kate a Castle – te vean así… Será mejor que vayamos al hospital y te curen esa herida…

- Y de paso que te examinen… Se ha desmayado –añadió Castle mirando a Gates.

- ¿Has vuelto a desmayarte? – preguntó Espo

- No ha sido nada… – contestó Kate queriendo cambiar de conversación.

La capitana marcó el número de Brady mientras miraba a ambos con seriedad.

- ¿Jefe Brady? Capitan Victoria Gates…

Después de unos minutos, Gates colgó y miró a Kate.

- ¿Puede conducir hasta el hospital? – dijo Gates a la detective sabiendo que si no salían de allí, Brady metería a Castle entre rejas hasta que se aclarase que había pasado en esa casa.

Ella asintió de inmediato.

- Será mejor que se marchen… Yo me ocuparé de Brady y de todo esto… - dijo mirando a su alrededor.

- Hay una cosa más… - dijo Castle a Gates – Abajo, en el sótano… Nieman…

- ¿Nieman? – repitió Gates - ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

- ¿La cirujana que convirtió a ese tipo en mi doble? – preguntó el moreno

La detective arrugó los labios mientras Richard afirmaba.

- ¿Abajo? – preguntó Espo mirando a todas partes mientras levantaba su arma seguido por Ryan que hizo lo mismo.

- Está viva… Drogada y encerrada… - dijo sereno Castle.

Los tres detectives y su capitana salieron disparados buscando el sótano. Kate miró atrás por unos segundos y vio como Castle se sentaba en una silla, derrotado. Por un instante pensó en quedarse a su lado, pero las ganas de atrapar con vida a quien le había hecho aquello fue mayor y bajó al sótano detrás de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron abajo, se encontraron con algo que no esperaban. Una habitación cerrada con llave. Junto a la cerradura un código.

- Mirar esto – dijo Ryan acercándose a un dispositivo que parecía ser un pequeño escáner digital – supongo que no será suficiente con la llave y el código…

- Tendremos que llamar a un técnico para abrirlo – comentó Gates.

- También podemos intentar disparar a la cerradura y… - dijo Espo examinando la puerta.

- No hará falta… - dijo Castle bajando las escaleras – Es fácil…

Los cuatro le siguieron con la mirada. El escritor deslizó una llave en la cerradura, pulsó un código de varios dígitos y para sorpresa de todos utilizó un dedo real para ponerlo sobre el escáner.

- Únicamente se abre con las huellas de Jerry o las de Kelly. Ella está dentro y él está muerto, no creo que eche de menos su dedo…

Kate le miró sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. Para el escritor parecía totalmente normal haber aparecido en ese sótano con el dedo cortado perteneciente al cadáver que estaba sobre ellos en el piso de arriba. Kate no pudo observar ningún tipo de cambio en su rostro. Cansancio y resignación. Era como si Castle se hubiese rendido. Se imaginó por un momento lo que su prometido habría tenido que sufrir pensando que todos le daban por muerto.

- Podéis bajar las armas. Kelly estará drogada varias horas – les informó.

Ryan intentó adelantarse a Espo, demasiado ansioso por ver a la artífice de crear su doble. El rubio fue incapaz de hacerlo. Espo entró el primero encontrándose con su enemiga tirada en el suelo y tal y como había dicho Castle, dormida. En una gran pantalla, de nuevo las imágenes y sonidos provenientes de la casa de Castle.

- Desde hace días siempre me han acompañado – aseguró con un deje de tristeza – Casi desde la vuelta del funeral.

Ryan abrió la boca y miró a sus compañeros.

- Sí. Yo estuve en mi propio funeral.

De pronto Kate ató todos los cabos.

- ¡El anciano! – dijo pensativa.

Espo se movió rápidamente sacando a la detective de su abstracción, casi asustándola al ver que su compañero se abalanzaba sobre Castle evitando que esté cayese al suelo. Kate tuvo los suficientes reflejos para coger su mano.

- Váyanse ya al hospital – ordenó Gates a Kate – nosotros nos ocuparemos…

- ¿Me das las llaves de tú coche? – pidió la detective a Espo.

- ¿Mi coche? ¿Bromeas? – preguntó mientras le entregaba unas llaves que sacaba de su bolsillo – El Ford está ahí fuera… El Ferrari está… - dijo mientras miraba a Castle – En mis sueños…

Kate agarró las llaves y cogió a Castle del brazo empujándole hacia la puerta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará inconsciente? – preguntó Gate sin esperar respuesta.

- Hasta la hora de comer – dijo Castle en un hilo de voz – le he inyectado la hidromorfona que estaba destinada a mí.

- ¿Hidro…?

- Un potente narcótico – aseguró el escritor – deberíamos irnos antes de que vuelvas a desmayarte... – le dijo a Kate.

La capitana asintió ante el comentario del escritor. Quería ganar tiempo ante el jefe de policía y demostrarle con pruebas que aquel sujeto y su cómplice eran peligrosos criminales tan inteligentes como locos, capaces de elaborar y poner en marcha todo tipo de escenarios y situaciones necesarias para conseguir sus propósitos, inclusive fabricar seres humanos a medida para robar informes y destruir pruebas con el único objeto de desaparecer con sus antiguas identidades para aparecer por sorpresa en otra parte del país y volver a matar simplemente por el placer de creerse en posesión de la virtud de dar o quitar la vida. Por que para Gates ese tipo era un loco que se creía Dios.

Kate salió de aquella casa aferrada a la mano de Castle. Aún no podía terminar de creer que después de todos esos días en los que poco a poco iba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarle con vida, por fin ambos estaban juntos de nuevo. Como tenía que haber sido desde el principio.

Kate sonrió al acercarse al coche de Espo.

- Creo que lo único que no podrá superar Javi es haber perdido tu Ferrari.

El escritor sonrió y ambos entraron en el coche. Ella no pudo evitar mirarle, ahora que estaban los dos solos necesitaba unos minutos para dedicárselos mutuamente. Kate le acarició la mejilla y cuando él intentó poner su mano sobre la de la detective, un repentino temblor se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo ella cogiendo entre las suyas las manos del escritor.

- Estoy cansado. Sólo es eso – contestó él en un tono que a Kate le sonó a mentira.

Kate puso en marcha el coche. Cuanto antes llegasen al hospital y el escritor fuese tratado de lo que fuese que tuviese, antes volverían a estar juntos de nuevo, en casa… Dándose un largo y relajante baño y metiéndose en la cama para dormir por siglos abrazados, seguros, felices, cada uno en los brazos del otro.

No podía imaginar la cara que pondrían Alexis y Martha cuando le viesen vivo. Necesitaría medio siglo para que ellas perdonasen que no les pusiese al tanto sobre sus sospechas. En ese momento se acordó de Lanie. Estaría en la casa preguntándose que demonios habría pasado para que todos sus compañeros saliesen de la casa de Castle tan rápido y sin explicaciones.

Decidió llamarla y ponerla al día. Afortunadamente Lanie estaba sola, pues los gritos de alegría que dio al escuchar la voz del escritor hubiesen hecho que Martha y Alexis volasen hasta el hospital. Y Kate no quería que le viesen así. Recordó aquellos días en Washington cuando él casi muere, el sufrimiento de ambas hasta que él despertó. Se lo debía. Debía devolverle a su familia después de que un médico comprobase que aquellos dos depravados no le habían causado más daños que mantenerle drogado durante días.

Lanie prometió guardar silencio sobre el escritor, pero no consintió en dejarles solos en el hospital y en cuanto cortaron la comunicación la forense salió disparada para intentar llegar cuanto antes junto a ellos.

Lanie aparcó su coche casi a la vez que Kate. Afortunadamente para los tres, la forense utilizó sus recientes contactos para que el escritor pasase directamente a un box privado, evitando las urgencias del hospital.

Mientras Kate rellenaba los datos del seguro de Castle, él se quedó al cuidado de Lanie y a la espera de la visita del médico.

- Lanie, Kate se ha desmayado. Deberían hacerle un reconocimiento a ella también

La forense no pudo disimular su preocupación que no pasó desapercibida para él.

- No es la primera vez, ¿Verdad?

- No – asintió ella sin saber muy bien que debía decirle – pero está todo dentro de la normalidad. Los resultados indicaron que era únicamente estrés emocional.

- Ya… Pues creo que deberían hacerlo de nuevo – contestó él de inmediato.

Lanie iba a contestarle pero el médico accedió a la habitación seguido de Kate.

- ¿Qué tal si se quita esa ropa y utiliza la del hospital? – dijo el médico mirándole por encima de sus gafas.

Castle murmuró una disculpa pero no hizo intención de ponerse el pijama que le señalaba el médico.

- ¿Necesita intimidad?

El escritor asintió y Kate le miró sorprendida. ¿Qué clase de tortura le habrían infringido aquellos dos para que él se sintiese así?

- Rick… - dijo tomándole de las manos.

- Kate, me quedaré más tranquilo si tú también accedes a hacerte una revisión.

- Está bien – concedió ella mirando a Lanie.

Ambas mujeres salieron de allí.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Creo que únicamente está preocupado por ti. Deberías hacerte un nuevo chequeo, no es normal que hayas vuelto a desmayarte… ¿No estarás…?

- No… - aseguró la detective con tranquilidad – No estoy embarazada.

La forense expulsó el aire que contenía. Su móvil comenzó a sonar. Se disculpó y se alejó unos metros para hablar con tranquilidad.

Kate se acercó hasta el mostrador de ingresos. Preguntó por el doctor Monroe. Le quería a él. Nadie más debía volver de nuevo a hacerle las pruebas.

- ¿Es paciente de él? –preguntó la recepcionista.

- Estuve hace unos días y he tenido una recaída. Si no le importa me gustaría poder hablar con él…

- Le avisaré – dijo la mujer y señaló la sala de espera– espere allí.

Kate se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico impersonales pero impolutas de la sala de espera y siguió con la mirada el ir y venir de Lanie mientras hablaba por teléfono. Cuando la forense cortó la comunicación la buscó con la mirada y Kate se levantó e hizo una señal con su brazo.

- Era el jefe de policía. Brady. Debo ir a la casa.

- Ya. Hay un cadáver – dijo sentándose – yo debo esperar a mi médico, ve a hacer tu trabajo.

- Kate… El cuerpo es el del forense.

La detective imaginó que la forense iba a sospechar.

- No Lanie, es Tyson disfrazado – le dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Sabes? Eso mismo me dijo Brady que dirías, pero hasta que no se demuestre, él seguirá opinando que Castle ha matado al forense de la ciudad.

Kate echó sus manos a la cabeza, retirándose el pelo hacia atrás. Se inclinó hacia delante y puso los codos sobre las piernas sujetando con las manos su cabeza.

- No te preocupes, si está disfrazado lo demostraré en cuanto llegue.

- Por lo poco que me ha explicado Castle ha utilizado algún tipo de máscara de látex pegada a la cara, como hacen en los efectos especiales del cine…

Lanie asintió y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kate, que elevó su cabeza mirando a la forense.

- No te preocupes, este caso me motiva demasiado. Sea quien sea ese tipo encontraré la manera de demostrar que tu escritor le mató en defensa propia.

- Gracias Lanie – dijo Kate agarrando una de las manos de Lanie que aún descansaba sobre el hombro de la detective.

- Kate… Una cosa más… No tengo ni idea de lo que te pasa, pero si esto vuelve a repetirse una sola vez más, seré yo misma la que te lleve al mejor cardiólogo que conozco.

- No fastidies.

- Lo siento. Lo haré aunque tenga que pagarle el billete de avión de donde quiera que esté, y me imagino que será en alguna selva perdida…

- No creo que se te ocurra… - dijo Kate que no había vuelto a ver a Josh y tampoco le apetecía hacerlo.

- Es el mejor que conozco.

- ¿Quieres irte ya? Necesito que se demuestre cuanto antes que Castle es totalmente inocente. No quiero llevarle a casa, que Martha y Alexis le vean y que al jefe de policía se le ocurra llevárselo para meterle en la cárcel.

- Te llamaré en un rato.

- Gracias.

- Y llámame tú a mí si hay algo raro en tu revisión o en la de Castle.

- No te preocupes.

Kate la siguió con la mirada mientras la forense salía del hospital.

- ¿Señorita Beckett?

- Sí… - Kate se giró descubriendo al doctor Monroe.

- ¿Otra vez por aquí? ¿Algún nuevo episodio?

Kate asintió.

- Acompáñeme.

El doctor Monroe comenzó a hacer preguntas y le hizo un electrocardiograma.

- Como ya le dije, es imprevisible.

- Lo sé.

- Debería alejarse de todo aquello que le pueda provocar un sobreesfuerzo.

- Eso también me lo dijo.

- Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer por usted – contesto el médico algo molesto.

- Gracias. Siento haberle molestado…

El doctor la miró y por un momento a Kate le pareció que la entendía.

- Le recetaré un somnífero. Intente descansar.

- Gracias.

Un buen rato después Kate abrió la puerta del box donde debía estar Castle. Él no estaba allí. Se asustó y salió de nuevo, preguntando a la primera enfermera con la que se cruzó.

- Creo que está en la zona de aseo. No tardará en volver.

Kate respiró aliviada. Volvió al box y se sentó sobre la camilla a esperarle. Comenzó a balancear sus piernas, mirándose los pies. Tal vez todos tenían razón, había perdido mucho peso. Pero todo eso iba a quedar atrás en unos días. Ella y Castle iban a recuperarse juntos. Si era necesario pediría una excedencia en comisaría por unos meses, pero no iba a dejar al escritor sólo. De hecho, ella no quería quedarse sola. Necesitaba sentirle cerca.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y el escritor apareció sentado en una silla y empujado por una de las enfermeras. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Era curioso como volver a ver a Castle hacía que mil maripositas elevasen el vuelo dentro de su estómago y le produjesen un agradable cosquilleo.

- Me han dado una ducha – dijo contento él

- Sí.

Kate le observaba mientras se levantaba de la camilla para ayudarle junto a la enfermera y que pudiese tumbarse.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido tu revisión?

- Es sólo cansancio y estrés – contestó ella intentando que no se le notase que mentía.

- Ya.

- Me han recetado un somnífero más fuerte – dijo levantando la mano en la que descansaba el informe.

- Bien. Me alegra que no sea nada serio – contestó mirándola y acercó su mano hasta la de ella para acariciarla – Te quiero Kate.

Ella sonrió. Fue a inclinarse para darle un beso, pero la enfermera interrumpió.

- Será mejor que salga un momento. Tengo que hacer la cura y después podrá volver a entrar.

Kate asintió, pero no renunció a besar al escritor.

Cuando salió al pasillo notó una vibración en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Miró su iPhone descubriendo que se trataba de Alexis e ignoró la llamada. No podía hablar con ella aún. No hasta que tuviese la certeza de que todo había acabado y podía llevarse sano y salvo a Castle a casa. Ya llamaría.

Aprovechó la salida del box y fue hasta el control de enfermeras para preguntar si podría hablar con el médico de Castle. Tras unos minutos el doctor Heinz le puso al día sobre los pasos que estaban siguiendo y las primeras impresiones.

Volvió al pasillo y se asomó por la ventana de la puerta del box. La enfermera seguía allí. Se apoyó en la pared y miró al suelo. Tarde o temprano tenía que tomar una decisión sobre su propia salud. Evitarlo no solucionaba el problema.

Levantó la mirada al oír un taconeo conocido y descubrió a su jefa acercándose con paso ligero a ella. Gates sonreía.

- ¿Cómo está el señor Castle? – preguntó la mujer.

- Parece que bien, le han hecho pruebas y estamos esperando los resultados, pero su médico está confiado en que no habrá nada raro, ahora mismo le están curando la herida de la pierna.

- Bien.

- ¿Era Tyson? – preguntó la detective.

- Tengo buenas noticias. La doctora Parish ha podido probar que era Jerry Tyson. Tan sólo tuvo que retirar la máscara y el látex.

Kate suspiró aliviada.

- Hemos encontrado todo un arsenal de máscaras en la casa.

- Ya puede pasar – interrumpió la enfermera saliendo del box – en seguida volverá el doctor con los resultados de las pruebas. Le he puesto un tranquilizante, debe descansar. En cuanto el doctor hable con ustedes, será trasladado a planta.

- Gracias por todo – contestó Kate aliviada.

Ambas mujeres entraron al box. Castle estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados. La detective se acercó, comprobando que dormía. Acarició su mejilla, colocándole el flequillo.

- Tengo que afeitarle – dijo sin darse cuenta que hablaba en voz alta.

- Beckett… - dijo la capitana a su espalda – Me alegro que todo esto haya acabado bien.

Kate se derrumbó y abrazó a su capitana. Habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas y las había soportado todo lo estoicamente que podía.

- Gracias… - le dijo a Gates.

La mujer, sorprendida en un principio, se repuso entendiendo que su subordinada había pasado por una situación por la que nadie debería pasar.

- Gracias por creer en lo que le decía – dijo de nuevo Kate.

Gates la apretó contra ella, fundiéndose en un abrazo protector. Por un momento pensó que estaba tratando con su propia hija.

- Ahora lo importante es que ambos se recuperen y vuelvan a fijar una fecha para su boda.

- Créame, ahora en lo que menos puedo pensar es en casarme.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó en un hilo de voz desde la camilla el escritor – No he vuelto de entre los muertos para que me dejes plantado en el altar…


	12. Chapter 12

**Recordamos: a partir de ahora un capítulo semanal.**

**Gracias por leer y las reviews**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7 **

* * *

Kate se giró de inmediato para mirar a Castle, que la sonrió de medio lado.

- Volveremos a fijar una fecha cuanto antes – aseguró él mirando a Gates.

- Creo señor Castle, que usted hará lo que su prometida diga…

Castle frunció el ceño.

- Mujeres… - dijo suspirando y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

La capitana negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- Ahora que ya he comprobado que todo está bajo control aquí, será mejor que vuelva para ayudar a Brady.

- Sí… - sonrió Kate

- Me alegra saber que no cuento entre mis filas con un policía como él…

- El jefe Brady es un poco….

- Particular… - añadió Castle que aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados estaba al tanto de la conversación.

- Señor Castle, espero que se recupere cuanto antes…

- Gracias.

- La acompañaré hasta la puerta… - dijo Kate.

- No hace falta detective, será más útil aquí…

- Gracias.

La capitana salió del box y Kate suspiró.

- Sé que estoy legalmente muerto, pero… ¿Realmente has cambiado de opinión y no quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡No seas tonto! – le dijo acercándose y besándole sobre la nariz.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ahora mismo, lo que menos me apetece es volver a organizar una boda.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te apetece? – preguntó medio adormilado.

- Tranquilidad y tu compañía.

Castle sonrió y sacó uno de sus brazos de la camilla para rodear con el su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y besándola suavemente.

- Pensé que no volvería a verte – confesó Castle cuando ella se retiró.

- ¿Amenazó con matarte?

- Sin vosotras era como estar muerto.

Kate apretó los labios y acomodó su mejilla junto a la de él.

- Sabía que vivías. Sabía que estabas en alguna parte.

- Lo sé…

Kate se separó mirándole extrañada.

- Las alianzas. Tyson no sabía que estaban en mi bolsillo. No me las quitó. Se llevó mi reloj y los gemelos que me regalaste… - su voz cada vez sonaba más cansada - Pero no se llevó las alianzas… Pero tú…

- Mandé hacer una copia. Sabía que si Tyson estaba obligándote a vivir tu muerte, captarías el mensaje.

- Y lo hice… En ese momento tuve esperanzas…

Kate metió los dedos entre el pelo de Castle con suavidad y ternura.

- Deberías descansar…

- Y tú… - dijo él ya entre sueños.

Kate le acarició la mejilla. Miró a su alrededor. No había ninguna silla donde poder sentarse. Realmente estaba cansada. Comprobó su móvil viendo que el día estaba a punto de acabar y ella había salido de su casa por la mañana. Habían sido demasiadas emociones por ese día.

La enfermera entró seguida de un celador. Kate giró de inmediato.

- Les trasladaremos a una habitación y pasarán la noche en observación.

- ¿Pasaremos?

- Su médico, el doctor Monroe, ha indicado que usted también estará en observación.

- No lo entiendo.

- Puede hablar con él si quiere, está fuera.

- Lo haré… - dijo Kate algo molesta.

- Bien, la acompañaré…

Kate salió del box seguida por la enfermera, visualizó a su médico en el mostrador de enfermeras.

- Doctor Monroe…

- Señorita Beckett…

- ¿Qué es eso de que debo pasar la noche aquí?

- ¿Nos permite un momento Lisa? – preguntó a la enfermera que asintió volviendo al box.

Kate esperó impaciente a que la enfermera desapareciese de la vista de ambos y miró al médico.

- Su prometido ha pedido una habitación privada para que usted pudiese estar junto a él. Ha manifestado a mi colega la preocupación que tiene por su salud y, dadas sus negativas a ser ingresada, he considerado oportuno aprovechar la situación para vigilarla y administrarle la medicación necesaria para que dé un respiro a su corazón. Pero si no está de acuerdo, nadie va a obligarla…

Kate suspiró.

- Créame, mañana ambos estarán preparados para volver a casa. No pondré ninguna objeción.

- Está bien…

Kate volvió al box. La enfermera la miró.

- ¿Podemos trasladarles ya?

- Sí…

- Bien… El celador les acompañará.

Kate asintió y miró a Castle, que estaba completamente dormido y que era ajeno al movimiento de traslado.

Instantes después, el celador colocaba la camilla de Castle junto a la cama que ocuparía esa noche y fue a buscar a una enfermera. El escritor abrió los ojos mirando extrañado a su alrededor.

- Kate…

- Estoy aquí.

El celador volvió junto a dos enfermeras y con ayuda de éstas, Castle pasó a una de las camas.

- ¿Te quedarás? – preguntó el escritor

- No tenía intención de ir a ningún sitio sin ti… – le dijo algo molesta - No era necesario que pidieses una habitación para los dos.

- Estoy tan cansado…

- Lo sé…

- No dejes que mi madre ni Alexis me vean así…

- No…

Kate le acarició la mano y el escritor volvió a dormirse.

- Señorita Beckett… - dijo a su espalda una enfermera – Le dejo aquí un pijama y toallas. Si necesita algo más…

La detective negó con la cabeza. Miró de nuevo su móvil. Debía llamar a Alexis. Salió de la habitación y marcó el número de la pelirroja, que apenas dejó que sonasen un par de tonos para contestar de inmediato.

- ¡Kate!

- Hola Alexis.

- ¿Estás bien? Ryan nos ha dicho que has sido testigo en un asesinato y tenían que tomarte declaración y estabais ayudando al jefe de policía.

- Así es… – mintió Kate aliviada por la mano que le había echado su compañero – Y aún estaré durante un buen rato.

- Pero… ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a acompañarte?

- No… No Alexis, está todo bien… Prefiero que te quedes con Martha. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Del todo Alexis. Todo va bien… No te preocupes.

Después de tranquilizar a la pelirroja y asegurarse que no iba a ir a buscarla al departamento de policía. Kate colgó y llamó a Lanie, después volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Castle seguía dormido. Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla. Volvió a pensar que necesitaba un buen afeitado, aunque en ese momento, más delgado y con esa barba, le recordó al Richard Castle que conoció cinco años atrás.

Realmente estaba agotada. Tal vez su médico estaba en lo cierto, tenía que descansar. Agarró el pijama y las toallas y entró en el baño, tomaría una larga y ardiente ducha y dormiría más de diez horas, ahora que él estaba bajo su mismo techo.

Castle despertó el primero. Abrió los ojos asustado hasta que recordó donde estaba. Buscó la cama de al lado. Kate dormía. Se levantó con cuidado. Le rugía el estómago del hambre, pero se sentía mejor que nunca. Había descansado. Se dedicó a observar a Kate durante unos minutos, parecía tan en paz… Se sintió culpable. Movió la cabeza negativamente y entró al baño en silencio.

Kate intentó abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban. Oía sonidos lejanos. Un rumor de agua, un timbre de teléfono, voces… Fue incapaz de despertarse y sin darse cuenta volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Castle salió del baño y la observó. Minutos después una enfermera entró en la habitación sonriendo. El escritor le señaló la cama de la detective y la mujer le habló en voz baja.

- Voy a tomar una muestra de sangre – le dijo - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Estupendamente… Aunque tengo hambre.

- Ahora le traerán el desayuno.

- ¿Podré volver a casa hoy?

- Yo creo que sí, pero habrá que esperar a que el doctor vea su informe.

Minutos después una auxiliar entró a la habitación con las bandejas del desayuno. Kate seguía dormida y él no quiso despertarla. Aunque no fue necesario. El olor a café inundó las fosas nasales de la detective, que suspiró removiéndose en su cama.

- Vamos dormilona… Es café recién hecho…

Kate abrió con lentitud uno de sus ojos volviéndolo a cerrar de inmediato.

- Venga…

Kate sonrió recordando que él estaba a su lado, que ambos estaban en el hospital sanos y salvos y que Tyson había muerto definitivamente.

- Buenos días amor…

- ¿Preparada para este estupendo desayuno?

Kate se incorporó despacio en la cama.

- Te has afeitado – aseguró.

- ¿No era lo que querías? – preguntó mientras la besaba.

Un golpeteo en la puerta les hizo separarse.

- Buenos días parejita…

- Hola Lanie – contestó Kate sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? – preguntó al escritor.

- Estoy totalmente recuperado.

- Bueno, no lo creo pero me alegra que te sientas bien.

- ¿Has traído lo que te pedí? – preguntó Kate.

- Sí – dijo la forense levantando las manos y mostrándole varias bolsas.

Castle levantó las cejas extrañado.

- Es ropa – aclaró Kate - ¿No querrás que Alexis te vea con la ropa de ayer?

- No – aseguró sonriendo ilusionado al saber que volvería a ver a su madre y a su hija.

- Bueno, os dejo que terminéis de desayunar… Iré a buscar a tu médico – le dijo a Castle.

El escritor siguió con la mirada a la forense hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

- Ella dudó ¿Verdad? – preguntó con algo de tristeza.

- Tyson era el forense, todas las pruebas apuntaban a que era tu cadáver… Ella se guio por su trabajo…

- ¿Y no se acordó de aquella pobre chica a la que operaron para que se pareciese a ella?

- Rick… Ya está – dijo acariciándole la mano – Todo ha pasado…

- Lo siento, pero comprende que esté decepcionado…

- No deberías estarlo… Se volcó de lleno para buscar cualquier evidencia que le demostrase que no eras tú…

- Me pregunto a qué pobre diablo metió en el coche en mi lugar…

Kate no quiso darle la respuesta, aunque tenía la certeza de que era el mismo hombre al que Tyson ya había utilizado en otra ocasión.

- ¿Qué pasó? – se atrevió a preguntar Kate.

Él miró a la nada, tomó un sorbo de café y sonrió con tristeza.

- Hablaba contigo por teléfono. Cuando cortamos una furgoneta negra empezó a acosarme hasta que consiguió sacarme de la carretera. No tengo muy claro que pasó después…

Negó con la cabeza y Kate no quiso seguir preguntando. Debía ser muy doloroso para él y no quería presionarle.

- Si no te importa, prefiero no…

- Lo sé… Lo siento, ya lo hablaremos.

Él asintió. Terminaron de desayunar en silencio. Lanie volvió entrar en la habitación con un gesto serio, aunque intentó disimularlo.

- Chicos… ¿Preparados para volver a casa?

- ¿Nos podemos ir ya? – preguntó Castle ilusionado ante la idea de volver a ver a Alexis.

- Esperaré fuera mientras os preparáis. Tengo autorización de tu médico para revisar y curar esa herida durante los próximos días, por tanto no tendremos que esperar a que te curen.

Ambos asintieron, Lanie salió de la habitación y Castle comenzó de inmediato a quitarse el pijama para vestirse con la ropa que le había traído Lanie. Mientras lo hacía era observado por Kate. Tenía algunas magulladuras por el cuerpo, en especial en la espalda y piernas, posiblemente le habían dado golpes, se notaba que le dolían, pues forzaba algunos movimientos.

- Déjame ayudarte – pidió Kate acercándose.

- Estoy bien.

- Pero quiero hacerlo…

El escritor sonrió levemente y se dejó ayudar. La miró fijamente cuando le abotonaba la camisa.

- Has perdido mucho peso… - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tú también.

- Un par de días de tu pasta carbonara y lo recuperaré – le dijo elevándose y besándole suavemente.

- Recuérdame que jamás compre avena.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó la detective extrañada.

- Era lo único que me daban para comer – dijo serio - y no pienso volver a probarla.

- Lo tendré en cuenta para ponerte a dieta… Veo que ha sido efectivo…

- No lo digas ni en broma.

- Tranquilo… - dijo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos – Pero me gustas más así, tendré que vigilarte para que no vuelvas a coger esos kilos…

- Ya… Pues creo que conozco un ejercicio bastante divertido… - el escritor la besó en la punta de la nariz – Además se practica en pareja…

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es ese ejercicio si puede saberse?

Castle comenzó a besarla. Algo en el interior de Kate se calmó. El escritor había estado demasiado serio, pero desde que Lanie les había dicho que podían volver a casa, su humor había experimentado una asombrosa mejoría.

Castle esperó a que Kate terminase de vestirse y cuando ambos estuvieron listos salieron de la habitación. Buscaron a Lanie con la mirada y al no verla decidieron preguntar en el control de enfermeras.

- La doctora Parish está reunida con el doctor Monroe – le dijo amablemente una de las enfermeras – ahora mismo les aviso.

- ¿Quién es el doctor Monroe? – preguntó bajito Castle mirando a Kate.

- Mi médico - contestó muy seria Kate.

- Entiendo…

Castle comprendió en ese momento que Lanie podría descubrir la lesión de corazón de la que había hablado Tyson y posiblemente esa era la causa del cambio repentino de humor de su prometida.

Para él era una ventaja que Lanie estuviese al tanto de la salud de Kate. Ahora sería paciente pero cuando pasasen unos días y ambos se tranquilizasen sin duda tendría que tener una larga conversación con Lanie. A no ser que Kate confesase primero. Pero dudaba que ella fuese a hacer algo así.

- No creo que tarde – dijo él intentando que Kate no se alterase – esta noche has dormido muy bien y en tres días pienso hacer que te recuperes del todo.

Kate se giró mirándole. No pudo evitar abrazarse a él. Ambos se volvían a tener el uno al otro y se cuidarían mutuamente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella. Ahora lo importante era que él olvidase el trauma de verse muerto en vida.

- Te quiero tanto… – le dijo aferrándose más a él.

- Y yo a ti.

Ambos se giraron al escuchar un conocido taconeo acercándose por el pasillo.

- ¿Ya estáis listos?

- A casa… - dijo Castle.

- ¿Qué hacías con mi médico? - preguntó directa Kate.

- Faltaba su firma para tu alta – dijo Lanie enseguida mostrándole los infomes que llevaba en su mano y Kate supo de inmediato que mentía - y quise verle de colega a colega para que adelantase el protocolo.

- Ya…

Observando a ambas mujeres, Castle tuvo la certeza que Lanie acababa de ponerse al corriente de la salud de Kate desde ese mismo momento. No dudaba que ambas tendrían una buena charla en cuanto pudiesen.

Recordó que tenía una grabadora en su despacho. Intentaría por todos los medios dejarla cerca de Kate para poder ponerse al día cuanto antes.

Salieron del hospital con los dedos entrelazados siguiendo a Lanie, que caminaba un par de metros por delante de ellos hablando por teléfono sobre algún caso que había dejado pendiente en Nueva York.

La morena no dejó que ninguno de los dos condujese y fue ella quien se puso al volante del Ford de Espo, aparcado desde el día anterior frente al hospital. Kate se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

- A Javi le costará hacerse a la idea que no tiene un Ferrari – dijo divertida.

- Creo que cuando le diga lo que pago de seguro anualmente se sentirá aliviado – comentó Castle.

El escritor iba sentado en el asiento de atrás e inclinado entre ambas mujeres y rodeando con el brazo derecho el asiento de Kate para no soltar su mano.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del escritor y Lanie paró el coche, Kate se giró para mirarle.

- Creo que será mejor que vaya preparándolas. Verte aparecer sin explicaciones puede ser un shock para ellas…

- Entrad vosotras primero, llévalas hasta la sala y yo entraré por la parte de atrás a mi despacho.

Kate asintió y le acarició la mejilla dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Castle observó a ambas mujeres mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Aunque no podía oírlas desde allí intuía su conversación.

- ¿Cuándo ibas a contármelo? – preguntó Lanie en voz baja.

- ¿El qué?

- Sabes de sobra de qué estoy hablando. He visto tu informe y he tenido que hablar con tu médico que estaba empeñado en despedir a la enfermera por dejar que lo viese…

- Lanie… Ahora no es…

- No Kate… No hay Lanie que valga. Esto no va a quedar así. Tú y yo vamos hablar de esto hoy sin falta.

- Ahora no – zanjó Kate mientras ponía su mano sobre el picaporte.

- Más tarde, pero de hoy no pasa – aseguró la morena bastante enfadada.

El escritor esperó a que cerrasen la puerta y salió del coche rodeando la casa con cuidado de no ser visto.

- ¿Katherine? – llamó Martha desde el piso superior - ¿Eres tú?

- Sí Martha – contestó ella - ¿Está Alexis contigo?

- Estoy aquí – dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la cocina - ¿Va todo bien?

- Sí… ¿Mi padre?

- Volvió ayer a Nueva York – dijo la chica abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla.

Martha bajó de inmediato sonriendo ante la escena.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – les dijo Kate a ambas señalando la sala.

- ¿Va todo bien querida? – preguntó la actriz poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho.

- Sí, sí Martha… - dijo de inmediato Kate intentando tranquilizarla – Tengo una buena noticia que daros.

Martha miró a su nieta que le hizo un gesto para que fuesen cuanto antes a la sala.

- En realidad… - comenzó Kate cuando las cuatro habían tomado asiento de espaldas a la puerta del despacho de Castle – Ayer estuve en el hospital y he pasado allí la noche.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Martha asustada.

- Tranquila Martha, son buenas noticias…

- ¿Estás…?

- No. Lo siento, pero no estoy embarazada – volvió a negar Kate por cuarta o quinta vez en los últimos días.

Martha miró a su nieta y ambas hicieron el mismo gesto de contrariedad con los labios.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó curiosa Alexis.

- No estuve sola en el hospital.

Abuela y nieta no entendían absolutamente nada.

- El día de nuestra boda – comenzó – después del accidente, algo en mí me decía que estaba viviendo una pesadilla y que tarde o temprano iba a despertarme y descubrir que todo era un absurdo sueño.

Kate hizo un silencio mientras ambas mujeres la miraban con interés.

- No podía creer que tu padre - le dijo a Alexis – estuviese muerto.

- Yo tampoco – confesó Martha.

- Me negaba a creerlo. No parecía un accidente casual y comencé a desconfiar, volviendo locos a mis compañeros y a Gates para que investigasen…

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – pregunto Alexis.

- Porque no quería daros falsas esperanzas.

- ¿Falsas esperanzas? ¿Sobre qué?

- Algo me decía que el cuerpo que estaba dentro de aquel coche no era Castle…

- ¿Quieres decir que mi padre puede estar vivo?

Kate asintió. Martha se puso en pie.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? – preguntó la mujer.

- Sí.

- ¿Quién?

- Lo siento… Siento que hayáis tenido que pasar por esto pero Castle y yo tenemos enemigos, por mi culpa…

- ¿Enemigos? – preguntó Alexis

- Criminales a los que hemos desenmascarado…

- ¿Dónde quieres llegar Katherine? – preguntó impaciente Martha - ¿Quieres decir que Richard está vivo?

Kate asintió y vio que por detrás de ambas mujeres se abría la puerta del despacho y Castle observaba desde la misma.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Papá está vivo? – Alexis se levantó de golpe - ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está?

Kate miró a Alexis y sonrió tristemente.

- Siento mucho que hayáis tenido que pasar por esto…

- Eso no importa… ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Martha

Kate miró detrás de ellas, que se giraron de inmediato descubriendo a Castle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Perdonad el retraso, el trabajo a veces no da tregua.**

**Esperamos que os siga gustando la historia. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

* * *

Martha se quedó paralizada mientras su nieta voló literalmente hasta los brazos de su padre y se abalanzó sobre él. Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, Castle se limitó a rodear fuertemente entre sus brazos a su hija. La pelirroja comenzó a llorar aferrada a la camisa de su padre. Castle la besó incesantemente sobre el pelo.

Kate miró a Martha, la mujer consiguió reaccionar tras unos segundos y se acercó hasta padre e hija y les rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¡Richard! Este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida – dijo la actriz entre lágrimas.

Kate se sintió por un momento fuera de lugar. Había engañado a las dos mujeres haciéndolas sufrir innecesariamente durante días y ahora, observando aquella escena, se sentía totalmente culpable. Sintió como una mano se posaba en mitad de su espalda y se giró para mirar a su amiga que quiso con ese gesto intentar reconfortarla.

Kate la sonrió.

- ¿No te apetece un café? – preguntó Lanie empujándola con suavidad hacia la cocina.

La detective comenzó a andar dando la espalda a la familia.

- Querido, tienes que contárnoslo todo – oyó decir a Martha mientras caminaba junto a Lanie.

Castle seguía abrazado a su hija mientras su madre le acariciaba la cara con ternura. Para él no pasó desapercibido el comportamiento de Kate, alejándose de los tres y una pequeña nube de tristeza se cruzó delante de él. Sólo esperaba que esa actitud fuese pasajera.

- Vamos, vamos querido – dijo Martha tirando del brazo del escritor – siéntate y cuéntanoslo todo…

Richard se dejó llevar, sentándose en el sofá con su hija a un lado y su madre al otro.

Lanie cerró la puerta de la cocina. Kate avanzó hasta sentarse en uno de los taburetes junto a la encimera, sabiendo que iba a ser bastante difícil que disfrutase de un café.

- Empieza… - dijo Lanie rodeando la encimera y sentándose frente a la detective.

- ¿Y el café? – intentó desviar la atención Kate.

- Creo que con tu pequeño problemilla no te conviene nada tomar excitantes… - aseguró la forense enfadada.

- Lanie…

- Quiero que me digas la verdad, no pienso aguantar una sola mentira más…

Kate suspiró. Ahora su problema no era esconderle nada a Lanie. Su verdadero problema era que Lanie entendiese sus razones y fuese su aliada. Si la forense contaba lo que sabía…

Lanie inclinó la cabeza mientras la miraba fijamente con los labios apretados.

Kate hizo una mueca con su boca, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de confesarlo todo.

- Le pedí a Josh que falsease el informe – confesó.

- Eso lo tengo claro – repuso enfadada la morena – lo que no entiendo es a qué estás jugando con esa tontería ¿Tú realmente eres consciente de tu lesión? ¿Sabes que puedes acabar con tu vida en cualquier momento?

- Lanie…

- ¡Ni Lanie ni nada Kate! ¿Qué pretendes? – gritó.

A Kate le sorprendió la reacción de la forense y ante su grito decidió zanjar la disputa.

- ¡Es mi vida! – contestó enfadada – Creo que tengo derecho a elegir como quiero vivirla.

- ¿Tu vida? – preguntó la forense bajando la voz - ¡Ja! ¡Claro! Aquí lo importante eres tú, lo que tú piensas, lo que tú quieres…

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú? ¿Ver cómo paso el resto de mi vida sentada en una silla de oficina haciendo papeleo mientras me amargo día a día viendo como me convierto en una vaca come donuts?

- ¡Claro! Es mucho mejor ver como tu corazón se parte en dos un día cualquiera porque has forzado una carrera detrás de un delincuente…

Kate negó con la cabeza.

- Estás sacando todo de quicio – dijo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Realmente sabes lo que te está pasando? ¿Dejaste que Josh te lo explicase o sacaste tu genio de niña caprichosa y malcriada y no dejaste que hablase?

Kate elevó su cabeza mirando al techo y chasqueó la lengua.

- Si eso es lo que piensas…

- Sí. Lo pienso.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambas que pasados varios segundos la forense rompió.

- No sé en qué piensas Kate. Ese hombre de ahí fuera moriría si te ocurre algo. Ha llegado el momento de pensar, de pararte y darte cuenta que has conseguido llegar a un punto en tu vida impensable hace seis años.

- Lanie…

- Kate… Has conseguido resolver el asesinato de tu madre, meter al responsable entre rejas… Has logrado enamorar a una de las personas que más admirabas en el mundo y vas a casarte con ella. Ahora por fin, tienes todo en la vida… ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Echar todo eso a perder y morirte absurdamente cuando puedes evitarlo?

La detective negó con la cabeza. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón en todo. Ahora era feliz. Tenía todo por lo que había luchado.

- Soy policía Lanie… No sé hacer otra cosa…

- ¡Ya salió el tema! – protestó la morena - ¿Crees que perseguir asesinos hasta meterles en la cárcel es la única forma de luchar por la justicia?

Kate la miró asintiendo.

- Al menos es la única que conozco y sé hacer bien.

- Me sorprendes Kate Beckett… - dijo Lanie e hizo un silencio – Pensé que mi amiga saltaría a un primer nivel en cuanto cazase al asesino de su madre…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Piensas estancarte y seguir jugando en la tercera división? Hasta ahora has luchado desde el nivel más bajo, pero sabes de sobra que hay que pasar a los despachos para conseguir más triunfos…

Kate soltó el aire que contenía por su nariz, haciendo un pequeño ruido parecido a una risotada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Ya has acabado aquí. Deja que gente como Ryan y Espo se ocupen de eso, tu vales para mucho más…

- No digas tonterías… - contestó desviando la mirada.

La morena tomó una de las manos de Kate entre las suyas.

- Kate, es hora que retomes tu vida en el punto en el que la dejaste cuando murió tu madre. Ya tienes lo que querías. Has madurado y aprendido mucho por el camino.

La detective buscó los ojos de su amiga que asintió reafirmándose con un movimiento lento de párpados.

- Cariño, puedes permitírtelo… Deja el cuerpo, cásate, termina la universidad y lucha a otro nivel...

- Lanie…

- Sé que en el fondo tú también sabes que es lo mejor…

Kate sintió que se derrumbaba. Lanie, como siempre, era mordaz en sus consejos. Poco le importaba a la forense si a ella podía molestarle su opinión. Se limitaba a decir lo que sentía, haciendo que el mundo se desmoronase como un juego de bloques, animándola a que volviese a hacer una nueva construcción más alta, más fuerte, más bonita…

- ¿Me guardarás el secreto?

- Estoy harta de tus mentiras Kate – aseguró con firmeza – Te he cubierto mientras te decías a ti misma que eras feliz cuando en realidad eras sólo una una poli triste, solitaria y trabajadora… Te cubrí mientras te enamorabas de Castle y te lo negabas a ti misma durante años… He sufrido tu mentira mientras nos hacías ver que eras feliz con Josh… He aguantado mentir sobre tu relación con el escritor por esos miedos infundados a que te avergonzase dejándote por otra… No pienso mentir por esto…

La detective se soltó del agarre de la morena, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos inclinada sobre la encimera.

- Te doy un mes –añadió contundente – ni un día más y me parece excesivo, pero después de lo que ha debido pasar Castle no quiero hacer que sufra más si se lo digo yo. Serás tú quien lo haga Kate. Y espero que dejes esa niña mimada que llevas dentro y te hagas responsable de una vez por todas de tu vida y de todos aquellos a los que nos afecta lo que hagas con ella.

- Te estás pasando ¿Sabes? – respondió seria.

- ¿Qué me estoy pasando?... ¿Sabes? Creo que haces lo mismo que hizo tu madre. Creo que Jim no parará jamás de preguntarse porqué tu madre no le dijo en lo que andaba metida. Seguro que él se arrepiente día a día de no haber podido pararla y…

Kate hizo algo que Lanie no esperaba. Se levantó de inmediato y le dio una bofetada a su amiga, que se llevó la mano a la cara.

-¡Cállate! No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando…

Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de Lanie mientras se acariciaba la cara.

- No voy a callarme Kate – aseguró – no vas a lograr que ésta vez lo haga.

Lanie salió de la cocina por la puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

Kate se arrepintió de inmediato de haber abofeteado a su amiga, pero en ese momento fue consciente que la única manera de poder pedir perdón era haciendo lo que ella había pedido. Sin darse cuenta se puso a temblar. El mundo realmente se le desmoronaba. No quiso seguir a Lanie al jardín.

Decidió subir a su habitación. Dormir. Necesitaba dormir. Mientras lo hiciese no pensaría en nada más. Era el estado ideal. El sueño. Dormir y seguir viviendo en una vida paralela mientras la verdadera y dura vida pasaba alrededor de ella. Como cuando murió su madre. Se metió en la boca una de las pastillas que le había recetado el médico y se tumbó en la cama. Ahora esa cama no era tan grande. Ahora Castle estaría a su lado. Siempre y cuando ella no se empeñase en perderle. Dando vueltas a la charla con Lanie se quedó dormida.

Alexis terminó de escuchar a su padre, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se levantó.

- ¿Dónde está Kate? Estaba tan embelesada escuchándote que no me he dado cuenta que no estaba aquí. Tiene que decirme para cuando tengo que volver a organizar la boda…

- En la cocina, con Lanie – contestó Castle sonriendo.

- Voy a buscarla.

- Querido, esto tenemos que celebrarlo.

- Madre, estoy sorprendido que te alegres tanto de mi regreso después del buen pellizco que te llevabas con mi herencia.

- ¡No digas tonterías! Lo que realmente tenemos que celebrar es que yo siga viva… - dijo soltando una carcajada – Con tanto susto no sé cómo ha aguantado mi corazón.

Una nube se cruzó en la mirada de Castle al escuchar a su madre mencionar su corazón.

- En la cocina no hay nadie – dijo Alexis volviendo.

- Habrán salido al jardín, ya voy yo a buscarlas - se ofreció Martha.

Alexis sonrió a su padre, cerciorándose que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No… Nada cariño.

- Papá… Te conozco… - dijo acercándose y sentándose de nuevo junto a él – Algo pasa…

Castle resopló.

- Es por Kate…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Sus mareos… Me preocupan…

- Seguro que ahora – dijo la chica tomándole de las manos – que ya has vuelto y estarás con nosotras, desaparecerán por completo.

- Eso espero…

- Deberíais casaros cuanto antes y marcharos a esa luna de miel, recuperar estos días perdidos y tranquilizaros…

El escritor besó la frente de su hija.

- Gracias cariño…

La muchacha le miró con ternura, sonriéndole.

- Bueno escritor – dijo Lanie entrando seguida de Martha – tengo que curar esa herida y volveré al trabajo.

- ¿Kate? – preguntó Alexis.

- ¿No está en la cocina? – la chica negó – Salí de allí para hablar por el móvil – mintió la forense.

- Quizá haya subido a su habitación cambiarse de ropa – añadió Martha.

- Voy a buscarla…

Alexis estaba pletórica. Quería dar las gracias a Kate por devolverle a su padre sano y salvo. Se había enfadado un poco al saber que ella les había ocultado sus sospechas, pero entendió de inmediato que lo hizo por seguridad. También ella tuvo que mentir sobre su liberación cuando estuvo secuestrada en Paris.

La pelirroja llamó suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos y al no obtener respuesta abrió con cuidado entrando despacio y acercándose a la cama. Kate estaba tumbada sobre la misma, con la ropa puesta y dormía. La observó durante un instante y abrió con cuidado el armario, sacando una fina manta y se la echó por encima.

Cuando regresó al salón, Lanie terminaba de curar la herida de su padre. Tal y como él había asegurado, no era gran cosa y poder verla, tranquilizó a la chica.

- ¿Está Katherine arriba? – preguntó Martha.

- Está dormida.

- Pobrecilla, estará agotada después de tantas emociones – aseguró la actriz.

Lanie asintió haciendo un movimiento de ojos que no pasó desapercibido para Castle. Sin duda la forense había tenido una conversación con ella y algo no debió salir bien cuando Kate se había ido a dormir.

Estuvo tentado de confesar a Lanie que lo sabía todo, pero decidió callarse y dejar que los acontecimientos fluyesen por sí mismos.

Después de darle instrucciones a Alexis sobre la herida de su padre y sus leves cuidados, Lanie se despidió de ellos para volver a Nueva York. Se excusó para no decir adiós a Kate, escudándose en la necesidad de la detective de descansar cuanto más, mejor, en los siguientes días. Cuando se despidió de Castle, le tomó de las manos y le miró con una gran sonrisa.

- Fijad cuanto antes una nueva fecha y contar con la dama de honor. Vendré sea cuando sea.

- Eso está hecho – contestó él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La forense se marchó agitando la mano y los tres entraron de nuevo en la casa.

- Querido, creo que tú también deberías subir a descansar un poco – le instó Martha.

- No quiero molestar a Kate.

- Hijo… Después de lo que ha pasado estos días, no creo que la molestes en absoluto… Anda, ve… Alexis y yo nos iremos de compras al pueblo y no volveremos hasta la noche…

La pelirroja sonrió asintiendo a su abuela ante los nuevos planes, y Castle, empujado por su madre, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Entró en la habitación y se acercó con cuidado a la cama. Se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, observándola. ¿Se podría imaginar ella cuanto la quería? ¿Podría imaginar que sobrevivió simplemente por ella?

Kate emitió un pequeño gemido, moviéndose. Castle supuso que podría ser un mal sueño y de inmediato colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella, intentando trasmitirle calma.

Siempre alerta, incapaz de relajarse ni al dormir, Kate notó el contacto de inmediato. Abrió uno de sus ojos y tras verle allí volvió a cerrarlo.

- Me he quedado dormida…

- Lo necesitas…

Ella sonrió.

- Tú también.

- De hecho he subido para que me hagas un hueco…

- Esta cama era enorme sin ti…

Castle sonrió de medio lado y siguió observándola durante unos segundos.

- No sé a qué esperas… - le apremió.

- A que te levantes y quitarte esa ropa.

- Castle… No creo que…

- Quiero abrazarte…

Kate abrió los ojos mirándole y comprendió que se necesitaban mutuamente. Retrocedió unas horas y se dio cuenta que apenas habían intercambiado cuatro caricias entre ellos. Se incorporó sentándose en el borde de la cama y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Las manos del escritor fueron hasta su cintura, desabotonando el pantalón y deslizándolo cuando ella elevó su trasero, hasta quitárselo por completo. Él la observó en ropa interior, todavía sentado en el suelo y se lanzó a besar su vientre abrazado a sus piernas. Kate hundió sus dedos entre el suave pelo de él, acariciándole.

- Te he echado tanto de menos… - confesó la detective.

Castle se separó para mirarla.

- Y yo a ti…

La detective tiró de él para que se levantase, al hacerlo, ella también se puso en pie, ayudándole con los botones de la camisa, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

- Te queda grande…

Él no contestó, se limitó a depositar un beso sobre su cabeza dejando que ella le quitase la ropa hasta quedarse únicamente en bóxer.

El escritor soltó su sujetador y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Cariño… - protestó Kate – Tu madre, Alexis, Lanie…

- No Kate… Sólo quiero acostarme a tu lado y sentirte… Además, se han ido, estaremos solos hasta ésta noche…

Ella asintió y dejándose llevar se metieron bajo las sábanas, totalmente pegados. Kate se acomodó sobre su pecho, acariciándole alrededor de la herida mientras él no dejaba de recorrer su espalda con los dedos.

El cansancio de los días pasados fue haciendo mella en ellos y poco a poco, entre caricias y besos se fueron quedando dormidos. Kate pensando en cómo confesarle que estaba enferma, Castle pensando en cómo conseguir que ella confesase todo…


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas tardes, hoy traemos un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. La cosa es que el capítulo estaba terminado, pero la otra parte ( la persona que escribe las partes de Kate) me dice : " Zorra, ¿cómo lo dejas ahí? Ya me estás llamando. Que me estás dejando la historia de Rick y no me acuerdo"... Así que me ha tocado alargar un poco más el capítulo. Claro que también se ha quejado porque le dejo la reconciliación a ella, jajajajajajaj. **

**Bueno no le lío más, y os dejo el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

CAPITULO 9

Después de comer Rick propuso salir a dar un paseo por el muelle, las mujeres se miraron y fue Kate la que intervino.

-Cariño, no puedes salir de casa – Rick la miró sorprendido.

-El médico dijo que hiciera vida normal, claro que puedo – Alexis miraba a su padre y negaba.

-No es por eso – Rick miraba a la pelirroja- Se supone que estás muerto – Le dijo esperando que su padre entendiese lo que pasaba.

-Tú lo has dicho, se supone.

-Castle, para todo el mundo estás muerto, prensa incluida, y nadie ha comunicado lo contrario- Rick asintió dándose cuenta de lo que querían decir.

-Tengo que llamar a Paula, debería hacer un comunicado de prensa – Las mujeres asintieron- Bueno tal vez lo primero es decirle que estoy vivo – Dijo sonriendo- Kate, ¿la llamas y se lo cuentas y después me la pasas? – La detective asintió.

Tras impresión llegaron los gritos y los aplausos, Kate tenía que separar el teléfono de su oreja para poder aguantar el escándalo que Paula estaba montando, una vez se tranquilizó, Kate le pasó el móvil a Rick, éste comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba con su agente.

Mientras Castle y Paula se ponían de acuerdo en cuál sería la mejor forma de dar a conocer su reaparición, Kate, Alexis y Martha se sentaron a ver una película.

_-¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres hacer de esa forma? – Insistía Paula._

_-Sí, manda el comunicado a los medios y diles que en una semana daré una rueda de prensa- Repetía el escritor por enésima vez._

_-Como quieras, pero ¿Kate sabe que quieres dar la rueda de prensa con toda la familia y en tu casa de Los Hamptons?_

_-No, ya se lo contaré luego. Y ahora te dejo, voy a ver qué hacen mis mujeres._

El día continuó tranquilo, alguna llamada de conocidos preguntando a las mujeres por su estado de ánimo, algún paquete de fans del escritor llegando, flores, cartas, pero por lo demás todo fue normal.

Kate se giró para ver como el escritor se había quedado profundamente dormido, sonrió al verle nuevamente a su lado.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir – Dijo Alexis después de un gran bostezo, su abuela estuvo de acuerdo- Buenas noches Kate – dijo la pelirroja dejando un beso en la mejilla de Kate- Espero que hoy puedas dormir bien- Sonrió al mirar a su padre, dormido sobre el hombro de la detective.

-Seguro que lo hace – Martha también se despidió de ambos y junto a su nieta subió a su dormitorio.

Kate se movió un poco en el sofá haciendo que Rick abriese los ojos mirándola, ella pudo leer en aquellos ojos azules que le volvían loca, cómo aún a él le costaba creerse que ella estuviese a su lado.

-Cariño, deberíamos ir a dormir, tienes que recuperarte – Kate le acariciaba el rostro mientras le decía eso.

-Sí, me siento un poco débil, además tú también debes dormir – Rick se puso en pie tomando de la mano a la detective y ambos comenzaban a recorrer el pasillo dirigiéndose hasta las escaleras para subir a su dormitorio.

Kate entró en el servicio mientras el escritor retiraba la ropa de cama, se puso el pijama y se tumbó en ella intentando mantener los ojos abiertos y esperarla despierto.

Cuando Kate salió del servicio se acercó hasta la cama, se fijó en que Rick se había quedado profundamente dormido, acarició con dulzura su cara- Te amo, no puedes imaginarte cuando te amo – Le dijo pese a saber que él no la escucharía, se tumbó al lado del escritor apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él quedándose, casi de inmediato, dormida.

Rick se despertó en mitad de la noche, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, como cada noche desde que fue secuestrado, suspiró profundamente, posó su mano sobre el pecho y comprobó que su corazón latía desbocado. Se giró y vio como Kate dormía a su lado, la sola visión de la mujer de su vida a su lado hizo que una lágrima escapase de sus ojos, durante las noches en las que estuvo encerrado llegó a pensar que nunca volvería a tenerla a su lado, alargó su mano y con sumo cuidado acarició la cabeza de la detective.

Apretó la mandíbula, cerró el puño de su mano libre, el miedo estaba desapareciendo siendo sustituido por un gran enfado, retiró la mano de la cabeza de Kate y con cuidado salió de la cama, no quería despertarla, pero necesitaba salir de aquel dormitorio. Antes de salir del cuarto giró sobre sí mismo, comprobando que ella continuaba dormida.

Bajó las escaleras sin encender ninguna luz, si de algo habían servido sus días encerrados era para hacer que su visión nocturna se agudizase. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, sus mujeres estaban durmiendo tranquilas ahora que le tenían de vuelta. Llegó hasta el salón, abrió las puertas francesas que daban al gran jardín trasero y salió. Sintió bajo sus descalzos pies la humedad del césped, y sonrió, caminó hacia la playa, podría haberse quedado en la piscina, pero supuso que eso haría que Kate le encontrase demasiado pronto y necesitaba alejarse de ella mientras su enfado persistiera.

Sentado sobre la fina arena de la playa, viendo como los granos escapaban de sus manos a través de los dedos se preguntaba cómo ella podía estar jugando de aquella forma con su salud.

-Si no te tuviese a mi lado me volvería loco, preferiría morir a vivir un solo día sin ti – Rick hablaba mirando hacia la infinidad del océano- ¿Por qué no puedes pensar en los demás y no sólo en ti, Kate, por qué?

Su cerebro le llevaba de vuelta al sótano, a los días que pasó encerrado, a las noches en las que la ausencia de Kate casi le volvió loco, a aquellos días sin termino en los que tan solo imaginar el dolor que sus seres queridos estaban sintiendo le hacían enfermar.

-Sólo tienes que pensar en lo que sentiste tú al perder a tu madre para saber lo que sería de tus seres queridos si a ti te pasase algo – Limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Se puso en pie, se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones cortos, y desnudo comenzó a caminar hacia el agua, tal vez las olas se llevasen aquel enfado.

-¡Rick! – Kate llegaba corriendo hasta el lugar dónde el escritor había dejado su ropa, se giraba hacia el agua, la luna llena dejaba ver cómo alguien se bañaba mar adentro- ¡Rick! – volvió a gritar la detective acercándose hasta el agua. Castle alzó su brazo a modo de saludo y comenzó a nadar de regreso a la orilla.

Nada más llegar a la arena sintió los largos brazos de Kate aferrarse a su cuerpo – Me desperté y no estabas a mi lado, me asusté – Le decía apretando más en abrazo.

-No podía dormir y decidí salir, así al menos tú podrías dormir – Rick besaba la cabeza de Kate.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, prefiero no dormir y tenerte a mi lado. Creí que había sido un sueño el que estuvieses con vida – Mientras hablaba dejaba salir todas las lágrimas que había ido acumulando- No puedo vivir sin ti.

-Será mejor que regresemos a casa – Rick deshizo el abrazo y comenzó a vestirse pese a estar empapado todavía.

-Sí, no quiero que te enfríes – Kate se agarró fuertemente del brazo del escritor, le miró de reojo pensando en cómo él había cambiado de tema cuando ella le dijo que no podría vivir sin él- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con cierto temor cuando comenzaron a caminar.

-Sí, todo bien, sólo que si cierro los ojos vienen a mí las imágenes del secuestro, pero irá pasando, no te preocupes, ¿tú estás bien? – Kate asintió- ¿Te has vuelto a marear?

-No, ya te dije que sólo era el estrés, ahora que ya estás a mi lado todo irá bien – Rick se paró en seco al escuchar aquello, haciendo que Kate se parase y le mirase confundida.

-Kate- comenzó a decir Castle haciendo que ella le mirase con cierto temor- casémonos esta semana – Dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir en el último momento. Kate le miró totalmente sorprendida.

-Rick, no podemos hacerlo.

-Claro que podemos hacerlo, Alexis, mi madre, tu padre y los chicos, y Gates, esas son las personas que necesitamos que estén a nuestro lado, no necesitamos una gran fiesta, sólo una boda con las personas que realmente queremos y nos quieren –Decía tomando las manos de la detective entre las suyas.

-Rick – Kate negaba y lloraba- no podemos – repetía- pero no por los invitados, cariño oficialmente estás muerto – Decía acariciando con ternura el rostro del escritor.

-Mañana mismo le diré a tu padre que comience los trámites para devolverme mi personalidad jurídica- Agarró la mano de Kate y comenzó a caminar- Y en cuanto un papel diga que estoy vivo nos casamos – Sonó más como una orden que como una sugerencia.

Ya en su dormitorio, Rick quiso darse una ducha, necesitaba entrar en calor, mientras Kate le esperaba tumbada en su cama pensando que algo estaba mal. Por mucho que Castle le dijese que todo iba bien, ella podía notar que no era así, algo había cambiado y no sabía que era.

-Seguro que es por el secuestro – se decía así misma mientras escuchaba caer el agua de la ducha- Tal vez debería ir a terapia – con esas ideas en su mente y pese a sus intentos por mantenerse despierta Kate se quedó profundamente dormida.

Rick salió con un pijama limpio puesto, se quedó parado viendo cómo Kate dormía, se acercó hasta la mesilla de noche y cogió su móvil, regresando al servicio con él.

Sentado sobre el inodoro, sopesaba la idea de llamar a Lanie, era tarde, seguramente ella ya dormiría dejó su teléfono sobre la encimera del lavabo y escondió su cara entre sus manos. Finalmente decidió mandar un WhatsApp a la forense.

"_Perdona por las horas, espero no despertarte. Tenemos que hablar, es urgente. Sé la verdad sobre Kate. No ha sido ella quien me lo ha contado." _

Tras revisar el texto, decidió enviarlo. Se puso en pie, se miró en el espejo comprobando como las ojeras continuaban ahí, se giró para regresar a la cama y en ese instante su móvil emitió el característico sonido de haber recibido un WhatsApp.

"_Dime sitio y hora. Lo siento. Y ahora vete a dormir, debes descansar."_

Los primeros rayos de sol hicieron que abriese los ojos, estiró su mano buscándole pero nuevamente aquel lado de la cama estaba vacío, salió de la cama, se puso una bata de seda y dejó el dormitorio, cuando llegó a la planta baja de la casa, escuchó las voces provenientes de la cocina.

-¿En serio debes ir a Nueva York? – Kate frunció el ceño al escuchar a Alexis decir aquello.

-Sí, debo ir, tengo que reunirme con Paula, con la editorial, debo reunirme con mi abogado – Alexis y Martha clavaron su mirada en Kate.

-Buenos días querida – fue Martha la primera en hablar- por fin has dormido más de media hora – sonrió al decir aquello.

-¿Qué es eso de ir a Nueva York? – Rick la miró con seriedad, antes de contestarla le tendió un café.

-Tengo que recuperar mi vida – Le contestó besándola en la mejilla.

-Creía que nos íbamos a quedar aquí hasta que estés totalmente recuperado – Kate se fijaba en cómo el escritor estaba ya vestido.

-Cariño, estaré de regreso esta noche, tengo varias reuniones en cuanto las termine regresaré – Las tres mujeres se miraron sorprendidas.

-Espera, papá ¿estás diciendo que irás solo?

-Sí, es más salgo ya mismo – Se terminó el café, besó a su madre, a su hija e intentó besar a Kate

-No, no pienso dejar que vayas solo – Kate se puso en pie tomándole del brazo.

-Cariño, tengo prisa, regresaré esta noche, prometo llamarte cada hora – Se libró del agarre de la detective.

Kate no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido, no podía saber comprender qué le pasaba a Rick – Necesita sentirse vivo nuevamente – Kate giraba su cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz de Martha.

-Castle, no puedes ir solo a Nueva York, la prensa no sabe nada – Rick le tendía el periódico de la mañana dónde en portada aparecía la noticia de la aparición de escritor- ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

-Cariño terminas de levantarte, no he tenido tiempo – Kate seguía leyendo.

-¿Vamos a dar una rueda de prensa? – Rick asintió- ¿Los dos?

-No, también quiero que estén mi madre y Alexis, quiero a toda mi familia – contestó él- quiero explicar un poco lo que ha pasado, quiero agradecer todo lo que la prensa dijo de mi.

- Puedo entenderlo, pero ¿por qué quieres ir tú solo a la ciudad?

-Necesito hacer cosas por mí mismo, necesito saber que mi miedo desaparecerá, que soy capaz de retomar mi vida justo dónde esos dos intentaron robármela – Kate le miró, sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero no llega a entender la razón.

-Ya, ¿crees que soy idiota? – Alexis y Martha decidieron salir de la casa y dar un paseo, dejándoles solos.

-No sé por qué dices eso – Rick se sentaba al lado de Kate.

-Me estás mintiendo, por eso lo digo, lo que no sé es por qué lo haces – Kate le miró fijamente.

-No soy yo el que miente – Rick se puso en pie y salió de la casa, dejando totalmente descolocada a la detective.

Kate salió en busca del escritor, lo encontró sentado en una de las sillas del jardín.

-¿Qué has querido decir? – Kate se puso delante del escritor cruzándose de brazos.

-Que no soy el único que miente, tú también lo haces – Kate abrió la boca para decir algo – No, por favor, no digas nada. No quiero escuchar ninguna mentira más. Es increíble lo que Tyson lograba obtener, imágenes, videos, dinero, informes médicos – Kate palideció al escuchar aquello- Te voy a dar una oportunidad para que me lo cuentes tú. Te doy todo el día de hoy para que decidas si me lo cuentas tú o te lo digo yo. Todo el día – repitió poniéndose en pie y besándola- Te quiero Kate, eres el amor de mi vida- Ella se abrazó con fuerza al escritor.

-Rick – Él le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No amor, ahora no, piensa en cómo lo vas a contar- La besó y se separó un poco de ella- Ambos tenemos cosas que contarnos, yo también debería contarte que todo lo pasado ha sido culpa mía – Kate le miró sin entenderle- Todo empezó en el instituto, yo conocía a Tyson y a Nieman – le miró sorprendida- Es una larga historia, te la contaré al mismo tiempo que tú me cuentes tu secreto. No iré a la ciudad, no lo necesito – Kate dibujó una medio sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

-Esta noche, esta noche nos contaremos todo y después, continuaremos con nuestras vidas dónde las dejamos el día de tu secuestro – Rick asintió.

Richard se pasó gran parte del día intentando aclarar todas sus ideas, necesitaba encontrar las palabras justas para que ella entendiese lo que sucedió tantos años atrás. Él tenía claro que todo lo que sucedió en aquella torre fue un accidente, siempre lo pensó, pero ahora sentía pánico de lo que ella pudiera opinar, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver reflejado en sus ojos.

-Castle – Kate posó sus manos sobre los hombros de él.

-Hola, ¿damos un paseo? – Se puso en píe y giró quedando frente a ella.

-Preferiría quedarnos aquí, tu madre y Alexis han decidido salir a cenar y al cine, ellas también se merecen recobrar sus vidas.

-Como prefieras, ¿tienes hambre? – Ella negó.

-Siéntate – Rick tan solo obedeció- No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti, el mero hecho de pensar que puedo perderte me aterra. Cuando recibí aquella llamada y vi tu coche en llamas creía morir. Te has convertido en mi mundo, y no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti – Rick la miraba totalmente perdido en aquellos ojos verdes que le habían hechizado hacía ya años. Kate suspiró – Tengo una lesión, es producto del disparo en el pecho – Dijo rompiendo a llorar.

-Encontraremos la solución, Kate encontraremos el equilibrio entre lo que quieres y lo que puedes hacer. Tyson me mostró tus informes médicos, los reales, lo que Josh escribió antes de que tú le pidieras que los falsificase- Kate se sorprendió al escuchar aquello- Cariño, todos tenemos secretos, todos – Ella le miró intentando descubrir que le ocultaba, Rick llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo soltó de golpe- Tú has escondido tu lesión, yo he ocultado un suceso trágico de mi juventud.

-No estaba preparada para la verdad, no podía asumir que mi vida había quedado destrozada por aquel disparo.

-¿Destrozada? Estabas viva, tenías amigos, a tu padre, tu trabajo, eso no es que tu vida quedase destrozada – Rick quería entenderla, necesitaba entender el engaño de ella.

-Castle, si la lesión cardiaca salía a la luz, mi trabajo pasaría a ser rellenar informes y archivar, nada de pisar la calle – Rick la miraba sin entender el problema- ¡Dios! – Kate empezaba a perder la paciencia al ver que Rick no la entendía- Necesitaba estar en la calle, necesitaba detener al asesino de mi madre, necesitaba – Kate suspiró y agachó la cabeza- si mi trabajo se resumía a archivar no volverías a la comisaría – Levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los azules de él- Puede que no estuviese preparada para aceptar lo que sentía por ti pero eso no hacía que mis sentimientos no existiesen, no podía imaginarme cómo sería mi vida si tú no estabas en ella – Rompía a llorar- Además hasta ahora todo había ido bien, nunca he tenido ningún problema, mi corazón no me ha dado ningún susto y sabes que no te miento has estado a mi lado cada día.

-Cariño – Rick le tomaba las manos y la miraba a los ojos – Entiendo todo lo que me dices, pero ahora todo eso ha cambiado – Kate le miró suspirando- Has detenido al senador, la razón por la que entraste en el cuerpo ya no existe, puedes dedicar tus esfuerzos a hacer justicia de otras formas.

-Rick, no sé hacer otra cosa, siempre he sido policía – Rick negaba.

-Kate eres más, mucho más que policía, puedes ser lo que quieras, sólo debes encontrar tu sitio. Sabes que puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, entre los dos seguro que podemos encontrar algo que te haga sentir completa. Te prometo que serás feliz. Pero no puedo perderte, estos días en los que no sabía si volvería a verte han sido los peores de mi vida, por favor prométeme que te vas a tomar en serio la lesión.

-Prometo que me lo tomaré en serio, yo tampoco puedo perderte, quiero tener una vida contigo, una vida larga y si para ello debo cuidarme lo haré – Rick sonreía abiertamente- Pero hasta que no tenga algo nuevo que hacer no dejaré mi trabajo – Él dejó de sonreír- pero me lo tomaré con muchísima calma ¿vale? – Rick asintió- Y ahora, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

-Tyson y yo tuvimos un pasado común – Kate le miró sorprendida.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Rick cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

-Nos conocíamos de antes – Le costaba comenzar el relato, Kate le acarició la mano para darle ánimos – nos conocimos muchos años atrás. Por aquel entonces yo estaba interno y había un chico de mi edad que me hacía la vida imposible – Kate intentaba seguirle pero Tyson era más joven que Castle así que no sabía a qué se refería- Se llamaba Markus, él tenía un hermano pequeño de nombre Tommy, y también había una novia Kelly – Castle miró a Kate y guardó silencio.

-Lo siento, pero no te sigo – dijo ella con pesar.

-Un día Markus y yo tuvimos una gran pelea, aquel día estábamos en la torre del campanario, él no hacía otra cosa que insultar a mi madre, comenzamos a pelearnos, en un momento dado Markus cargó contra mí pero esquivé el golpe y él cayó por la ventana, murió al instante – Dijo casi en un susurro. Kate le abrazó sintió como él temblaba por el llanto- Tanto Tommy como Kelly siempre me culparon de la muerte de Markus, pese a que fue un accidente – Rick se separó de Kate levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos de ella- Fue un accidente, yo no le maté – Repitió.

-Cariño, sé que fue un accidente, te conozco sé que sí Markus murió tuvo que ser por un accidente – Rick suspiró y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tommy se cambió el nombre – Fue en aquel momento en el que Kate unió todas las piezas.

-Tyson, Jerry Tyson – Castle asintió- Y Kelly debe ser la doctora Nieman – Rick volvió a asentir.

-Por eso su obsesión conmigo y todos aquellos que eran mis seres queridos. No le reconocí, a ninguno, nunca imaginé que todo era algo que provenía de mi pasado. Lo siento, lo siento mucho – Kate posó sus manos en el rostro de él.

-Cariño, no es culpa tuya, nada ha sido culpa tuya. Estaban locos, ellos son los únicos culpables.

-Tal vez si Markus no hubiese muerto nada de todo lo que vino después habría sucedido. No puedo sacar de mí esa sensación.

-Rick, nada fue culpa tuya. Trabajaremos sobre ello, de la misma forma que entre los dos encontraremos mi nuevo sitio en el mundo laboral también juntos lograremos sacar eso de ti- Dijo dejando un tierno beso sobre los labios de él- Te quiero – dijeron ambos a un tiempo.

* * *

**Esperamos que os guste.**

**Se admiten críticas, ya sean buenas, malas o regulares.**

**Las reviews animan a continuar escribiendo.**

**Hasta el próximo lunes.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Otra semana mas.**

**Gracias por leer. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 10.**

* * *

Ambos sonrieron. Una vez más habían sincronizado sus mentes y habían dicho las mismas palabras en el instante exacto. Volvieron a besarse. Las mariposas aparecieron en sus estómagos levantando el vuelo, recordándoles con esa sensación lo maravilloso que resultaba poder besar de nuevo a la persona que más habían amado en el mundo.

Kate se perdió en sus ojos, ese beso había provocado que su cuerpo reaccionase de inmediato. Como siempre que él la besaba de aquella forma, los poros de su piel se cerraban, poniéndose alerta y el vello se le ponía de punta. Intentó acordarse de la última vez que habían tenido sexo y tuvo que remontarse a más de un mes. Fue la noche antes de descubrir que ella estaba casada. Después todo había ido demasiado deprisa. Su viaje buscando al que era su marido según la ley, los rápidos preparativos para la improvisada boda, su traslado a Los Hamptons antes que él… Y luego el secuestro…

Castle sostuvo su mirada. Daría parte de su fortuna por saber que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su novia en el aquel preciso instante. Se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta que por la suya únicamente vagaba un pensamiento: estar con ella. Su instinto animal le pedía tomarla en brazos y subir lo más deprisa posible a la habitación para encerrarse allí durante horas y recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido durante las últimas semanas.

No quiso que ella se sintiese presionada. Tampoco se sentía seguro ahora, que su lesión de corazón se había manifestado, y temía que en cualquier momento ella volviese a perder la consciencia. Se sentía obligado a protegerla. Se separó despacio.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – preguntó sin ganas, tan solo por acabar con ese momento.

- No.

- ¿Quieres que prepare algo de cenar? – propuso - Podemos cenar aquí, en el jardín…

- No.

Él la miró interrogante.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿De verdad que no sabes lo que quiero?

El escritor hizo un pequeño silencio, negando con la cabeza.

- Te quiero a ti Rick…

Estaba claro que ambos sentían lo mismo en ese momento: deseo por el otro.

Kate se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies buscando de nuevo la boca del escritor y Castle, atento, rodeó con el brazo su cintura atrayéndola más a él de un solo impulso, rápido, contundente y certero. Kate no opuso ninguna resistencia, al contrario, rodeó su cuello con los brazos intentando acercarle más a ella. Tras unos segundos, Castle se separó levemente.

- Te necesito Kate…

Ella sonrió justo un instante antes de sentirse elevada por los aires entre los brazos de Castle.

El escritor subió las escaleras tan rápido como le permitieron sus contadas fuerzas. Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con el pie. Avanzando hasta quedarse junto a la cama. Bajó con cuidado a Kate hasta dejarla en el suelo y ambos se miraron fijamente.

Kate elevó su mano acariciándole la mandíbula con suavidad. Castle sonrió y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Cuando terminó con el último botón coló sus manos por dentro de la abertura, acariciando la suave piel de su tripa, fue subiendo las manos, rozándola con las yemas de los dedos hasta llegar al cuello. Acarició sus hombros deslizando suavemente la camisa por los brazos hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo. Kate se sintió un poco incómoda cuando comprobó como él miraba su sujetador. Castle se dio cuenta y la tomó de las manos llevándolas a su propia tripa, invitándola a que ella le desnudase.

Kate desabrochó con dificultad el cinturón de él, haciendo que los pantalones cayesen de inmediato al suelo. Eso hizo que pensase en lo mal que tenía que haber pasado él las últimas semanas. Había adelgazado tanto que la ropa le quedaba enorme. Suspiró intentando alejar de su mente la tristeza que la había invadido y sonrió al comprobar que Castle jugueteaba con el botón de sus vaqueros, desabrochándolo y metiendo las manos entre la tela y su cuerpo. Kate se estremeció al sentir el tacto de sus dedos sobre esa parte de su cuerpo y como respuesta agarró los extremos del jersey de él subiéndolo hasta ayudarle a pasarlo por su cabeza.

Castle se deshizo de sus zapatos ayudando a un pie con el otro y después salió de sus pantalones, quedándose frente a ella únicamente vestido con sus bóxer de seda azul oscuro. Se arrodilló frente a ella deslizando los vaqueros por sus largas piernas dejando que ella apoyase las manos en sus hombros para salir de los mismos. Cuando lo hizo, Castle elevó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos. Entonces la besó sobre el ombligo ascendiendo suavemente hasta posar sus labios sobre la pequeña y redondeada cicatriz entre sus senos. Se entretuvo un instante besándola mientras con habilidad soltaba el cierre del sujetador, deshaciéndose del mismo y dejándola en la misma situación que estaba él.

Se puso de pie y volvió a tomar sus manos obligándola a llevarlas hasta su cintura, indicándole que podía, más bien, que debía deshacerse de la única prenda que le quedaba puesta y ella, solícita obedeció, metiendo los dedos bajo el elástico de la prenda y arrastrándola casi con brusquedad hasta dejar que cayese al suelo. El roce de la goma por su pene hizo a Castle dar un pequeño respingo de placer que no pasó desapercibido para ella que sonrío traviesa.

Castle se sentó en el borde de la cama. Llevó una mano a la espalda de ella atrayéndola hacia él y situándola entre sus piernas y muy lentamente besó su ombligo. Kate se apoyó sobre sus hombros, echando hacía atrás la cabeza, totalmente embriagada por las sensaciones y el deseo. Castle puso las manos sobre la cintura de la detective y metió los dedos bajo el elástico de sus braguitas, tirando de ellas con suavidad y deslizándolas por sus piernas, deleitándose en acariciar su piel al bajarlas sin dejar de besar su tripa.

En cuanto Kate se sintió completamente desnuda llevó sus manos a la cara de Castle, obligándole a mirarla. Él la miró serio, expectante. Kate se acercó más y se arrodilló sobre la cama, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de las suyas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Castle no dejó de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento.

En ese momento, ambos, de nuevo sincronizados, llevaron sus manos a la cara del otro acariciándose lentamente. Acercaron sus caras muy despacio dándose suaves y repetidos besos sin dejar de acariciarse el rostro. Todo desapareció a su alrededor, solo estaban sus ojos, la suave piel de sus labios, el deseo primitivo de probarse mutuamente, de comerse deleitándose en el sabor de la boca del otro.

Castle, llevado por el instinto levantó las caderas provocando la suave fricción de sus sexos.

- Espera… - dijo con voz ronca mientras se arrastraba sobre la cama hasta dar con la espalda en el cabecero, acomodándose.

Kate no dijo nada, se limitó a gatear hasta él, volviéndose a colocar en la misma posición, sentándose sobre las piernas de Castle mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, llevando la otra mano a su mandíbula dejándose besar repetidamente por el escritor, que abarcó su espalda con un solo brazo sujetándola con la mano por la nuca, mientras acariciaba con los dedos de la otra mano sus labios.

Se separaban repetidamente, para volver a besarse sobre los labios, sin profundizar, tanteándose.

- Te necesito Rick… - dijo con voz profunda y sensual.

Castle no contestó, ni con palabras ni con gestos. En aquel momento por su mente se cruzó un único pensamiento… Su lesión. Se quedó totalmente paralizado y Kate se dio cuenta. Se separó de él mirándole. Le acarició enredando los dedos entre su pelo.

- Amor… Lo entiendo… Si no estás preparado… - comenzó ella pensando que no había superado el trauma de su secuestro.

Castle la besó muy despacio. Kate volvió a separarse de él entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

- No es por ti… Es por mí… - aseguró dándose cuenta que su deseo no había disminuido ni una pizca - ¿Crees que va a pasarme algo? – preguntó incrédula.

Él asintió después de sostener su mirada y Kate le sonrío, besándole.

- Rick… - dijo en su boca – Prefiero morir si no puedo estar contigo…

- Pero…

- Te amo Rick… Y te necesito…

Tomó su cara entre las manos, mirándole y comenzó a besarle suavemente sobre la cara. La frente, los ojos, las mejillas, la nariz, la barbilla, los labios…

- Kate… Yo…

Kate no contestó y continuó besándole.

- Dios Kate… - dijo él acariciando también su cara – Te amo, te amo…

Él dobló las piernas haciendo que ella encajase sobre él, rozando de nuevo sus sexos. Dejó de acariciarle la cara y la abrazó por la cintura apretándola contra él.

El suave vaivén provocado por el abrazo de Castle, hacía que sus sensibles pezones rozasen contra el pecho del escritor produciéndole una sutil caricia que la hizo gemir.

- Kate…

- Ya Rick… Ahora…

El escritor esperaba esa señal. Presionó su cintura, intentando elevarla y ella solícita siguió el movimiento marcado incorporándose sobre las rodillas y quedando unos centímetros por encima de la cara de él, que no dejó de mirarla. La detective llevó su dedo pulgar a los labios de él separando lentamente el inferior y él gruñó elevando su cadera buscando entrar en ella desesperadamente, pero Kate sonrío elevándose un poco más sobre él, haciendo que el intento fallase, pero rozándose y provocando en ambos una descarga eléctrica con el contacto.

- Kate… - protestó.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella entre jadeos volviendo a repetir el movimiento.

- Vas a matarme…

- Shsss – le silenció moviéndose y rozándole de nuevo.

El escritor sentía que no podía más y le devolvió la jugada llevando una de sus manos hasta el pecho de ella, atrapándolo suavemente entre sus dedos mientras deslizaba el pulgar sobre el pezón.

Y consiguió su objetivo. Kate gimió flexionando las piernas y dejándose caer sobre él, encajándose mientras ambos se miraban.

Daba igual si fuera de esa habitación se estaba desatando la tercera guerra mundial, nada ni nadie iba a conseguir que dejasen de mirarse, de acariciarse, de amarse.

Se quedaron inmóviles por un instante, unidos por completo, besándose lentamente. Castle presionó despacio su cintura y ella, como un resorte, inició un lento movimiento deslizándose arriba y abajo formando círculos y haciendo que él gruñese elevando su cadera acoplándose al ritmo de ella y apretándola con fuerza cuando la detective descendía por completo sobre él.

Poco a poco los movimientos fueron acelerándose, los gemidos y jadeos repitiéndose por parte de uno y de otro, la detective se inclinó hacia atrás elevando su mirada al techo y él atrapó su pezón entre los dientes.

Kate gritó su nombre y él, experto en las reacciones de su musa, elevó con más ímpetu sus caderas embistiéndola con contundencia mientras la apretaba contra él, buscando su boca y asaltándola por completo. Bastaron unos segundos para que ambos sincronizasen el clímax, moviéndose como sabían que debían hacerlo para volver loco al otro.

Poco a poco los movimientos fueron relajándose, los besos haciéndose más suaves y las sonrisas apareciendo en sus rostros mientras se miraban. Kate se dejó caer sobre él, hundiéndose por completo sobre el pecho de Castle que la rodeó con sus brazos acariciándole la espalda.

- Te amo… - se dijeron a la vez mientras se recuperaban y ambos sonrieron de nuevo por la sincronización de pensamientos.

Permanecieron unos minutos así, hasta que Castle intentó moverse, incómodo por la posición sobre el cabecero. Kate se incorporó, haciendo que saliese de ella y negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía al comprobar que él estaba preparado para iniciar un segundo asalto.

- Te he echado mucho de menos… - dijo encogiendo los hombros adivinando el pensamiento de ella.

- No menos de lo que yo a ti…

Castle se deslizó hasta quedar tumbado sobre la cama y ella se acomodó a su lado, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de él, acariciándole el torso y recibiendo a su vez las caricias del escritor sobre su espalda. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

- Lo que más me dolía… - comenzó el escritor de repente haciendo que ella abriese los ojos de golpe – Era pensar en lo que estabais sufriendo. No me importaba morir, no tenía miedo… Pero ver por lo que estabais pasando…

- Amor… Si no quieres hablar sobre eso…

- No Kate… Necesito hacerlo… No voy a volver a guardarme nada….

Ella se incorporó sobre su codo para mirarle.

- No podía gritar que estaba vivo, no podía hacer nada para que dejaseis de sufrir…

Kate le acariciaba el torso, dejándole hablar.

- Ese mal nacido sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía cómo destruirme…

- No lo ha hecho – aseguró ella.

- Pero le he matado… - dijo mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo.

- Rick… - le dijo limpiando su lágrima con el dedo - Fue en defensa propia…

- Le he matado por segunda vez... Y tendré que vivir con eso…

- Cariño… Has librado al mundo de un asesino… Te has enfrentado a él y has podido ganarle… Piensa en todas sus víctimas… Ya no habrá más… Se acabó… Gracias a ti… Se acabó…

Kate volvió a apoyar su cara sobre el pecho de él, abrazándole y él la apretó contra su cuerpo, rogando al cielo para que nunca le faltase de su lado. Se incorporó besándola sobre la cabeza, ambos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

De repente Kate se incorporó.

- ¡Dios! – exclamó algo alterada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

- Yo… Yo no…

- ¿Tú qué? – la apremió nervioso.

- No… - dijo tomando aire – No he tomado la píldora desde que… Desde tu secuestro…

Castle se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada y comenzó a reír.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Sí… Estaba demasiado distraída y… - le golpeó en el pecho - Voy en serio Castle, no te rías.

- En serio… – dijo levantando de nuevo la cabeza e incorporándose un poco para poder mirarla sonriendo - ¿Te preocuparía que tuviésemos un hijo?

Kate le sostuvo la mirada pensativa. Quizás no estuviese en sus planes más inmediatos, aunque en algún momento había pasado por su mente esa idea. Por eso iban a casarse. Para ser una familia.

- No… - dijo después de un instante.

- ¿De verdad?

- No me preocuparía en absoluto… - dijo sonriéndole mientras se deslizaba sobre él para besarle colocándose después a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

- Pues… Me parece perfecto… - dijo mientras la besaba – Porque… - continuó

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa entre besos.

- Porque pienso repetir ahora mismo… - dijo abrazándola y haciéndola rodar para colocarse sobre ella besándola el cuello.

Cuando Kate despertó horas después, arrastró la mano por la cama buscando su contacto sin encontrarle. Abrió los ojos temiendo que todo aquello hubiese sido un sueño y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y que un olor inconfundible a tortitas subía desde la cocina.

Se levantó poniéndose un pijama y bajó al piso inferior escuchando las voces de Martha y Alexis.

- ¡Ah! Aquí está mi bella durmiente – dijo Castle mirándola mientras sacaba una tortita de la sartén – Ahora se lo podéis preguntar a ella.

- ¡Buenos días querida! – dijo Martha girándose hacía ella.

- Buenos días – contestó algo ruborizada al notar la mirada de los tres sobre ella.

- Hola Kate – dijo Alexis sonriente.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Yo contesto – dijo él – seguro que es Paula. Ocúpate de esto – le dijo a Alexis señalando las tortitas.

Pasó deprisa al lado de Kate besándola sobre los labios y se perdió de camino a su despacho.

Martha sonrió a la detective señalando el taburete junto a ella.

- Querida…

- Gracias Martha.

La actriz tomó su mano sobre la encimera, mirándola y sonriendo.

- Las gracias debemos dártelas a ti…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó mientras asentía a Alexis que le entregaba un vaso con zumo…

- Richard… Has conseguido que volviese de donde sea que estuviese perdido querida…

Kate sonrió sonrojándose y negando con la cabeza.

- Es cierto… – añadió Alexis – Vuelve a ser de nuevo él…

Martha apretó de nuevo su mano para soltarla y seguir con su desayuno.

- Ya estoy aquí – anunció Castle - ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho Kate?

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó ella llevándose un trozo de tortita a la boca.

Alexis miró a su abuela y ambas a la detective.

- Si vamos a organizar de nuevo vuestra boda necesitamos saber de cuanto tiempo disponemos para prepararlo todo…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? – preguntó Kate sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¿Diez días? ¿Dos semanas quizás? - contestó Alexis arrugando la nariz.

Kate miró a Castle que se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda y besando su mejilla.

- Pues ese es el tiempo que tienes… - afirmó con seguridad la detective.


End file.
